You want a teacher or a lover?
by Sounretro
Summary: She spends her last year in high school with one of the teachers she hates. Ginpachi sensei. He despises her too. How will sensei and student act together? WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE/ AGE DIFFERENCE AND RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO CHARACTERS
1. This year sucks and I just got here

With her backpack strapped to her shoulder. She walks across the street to get to the school's front gate. When she crosses, a car speeds up. She look to her left, her eyes widen. She was going to get hit by that car. She have to think fast so she moved out the way as fast as she could across the street.

"Sheesh, that was close," she said. The driver pulls up in the school driveway waiting for another car to pass by. "Hey! Go back to fucking driving school. You almost ran me over with that hoopdee of yours!" she shouted.

The driver roll down his window and gave (Name) the finger. "What the-? Up yours to asshole!" she shouted flipping him off. (Name) walks towards the door while the driver parks into the teacher parking lot.

She walks up to the front door. (Name) looks at the school then sighed. "Finally it's my last year of high school. This year is going to be awesome!" She walks through the double doors looking for her best friend.

"(Name)! (Name)!" a girl shouted running up to her. She turns around and smiles.

"Sup Tif," (Name) said.

"What's up? You're ready to take on our senior year?" Tif asked.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh," (Name) said fist pumping.

"Me too and I'm glad that we don't have to wear school uniforms this year."

"I know right, I'm glad too. I hate skirts. I don't know how anime girls wear something like that all the time," (Name) said.

"Exactly, do you have your schedule? I got mines. Let's see do we has the same classes. Are you nervous?"

"You damn right I am. I don't care what teacher I get. As long as I don't have that damn Ginpachi sensei," (Name) said.

"Hmm... Mr. Sakata. He's not that bad looking and he's only an twelfth grade teacher. I hope I'll get to be in his class this year," Tif said all excited.

"Eww crushes on middle age teachers is not in your category. Besides my sister had him last year remember. He's bossy, lazy, gives out too much homework. And I can't stand him."

"He's not that bad. The students really respect him. Well some of them. And he does teach very good. Because if he didn't your sister wouldn't pass with an A in his class."

"Yeah, yeah but this year I want to be far away as possible from that sliver hair smoker."

"Oh yeah. Your sister was a straight A student. And he would always throw your sister successfulness in your face."

"Not just him, other teachers too. But mostly him. I can't stand that guy," (Name) said punching the locker.

"No matter what you say. I think he's a cute teacher," Tif said grinning.

"Eww how many times am I'm going to tell you. Crushes on teachers is not good. Every guy teacher is a middle age old hag," (Name) said.

"Well Mr. Sakata doesn't look old."

"That's the effect of plastic surgery," (Name) told her.

"Funny. Alright let's see do we have the same class together. On three, opening it," Tif said. (Name) nods. "Uno, ni, trois." Both of them opens their schedules. "Hmm.. Not bad for me. I have Ginpachi sensei for homeroom. Who do you have (Name)?"

(Name) eyes widen. She shook the paper gripping both of the edges. "OHHH NOOO!" she shouted. "I have Ginpachi for homeroom and a regular class. Two times a day, this can't be happening. This is joke right? Please tell me you have my real schedule?"

"Nope this paper I have has my name on it," Tif said. (Name) stares at her paper.

"Hey you guys," Kagura said running up to them.

"Kagura what classes do you have?" (Name) asked her.

"For homeroom Ginpachi sensei and I have him for a regular class. Oh yeah Shinpachi too."

"Oh come on... Why do you guys gets to have him two times a day?" Tif asked.

"I don't want to be in his class!" (Name) shouted.

"Oi... Move it," Ginpachi said running past them knocking (Name) over.

"Hey watch it dumb ass!" she shouted putting her fist in the air shaking it.

Ginpachi slows down then stopped. He turns around then walks up to them. "What was that smart ass?" he asked glaring at (Name).

"Let's get out of here Kagura," Tif said running away.

"See ya (Name)-san," Kagura said running too.

"Hey you guys cant just leave me here!" she shouted. (Name) looks at him. "Ummm... I didn't say anything sensei," (Name) said backing up.

Ginpachi stares at her. "I don't like little girls who talk back. So I advise you to zip it. I should had ran you over when you was crossing the street," he said turning away.

"That was you?!" she shouted getting angry.

"Yeah so? And oh yeah. You gave me the the finger so let me return it." He put five of his fingers in her face then close four of them leaving his middle finger up. "Screw you too," he told her then walks away.

"You mother f- You gave me the finger first!"

"Huh? You say something? I wasn't listening," Ginpachi said smirking. He unwraps a lollipop and continue to walk away.

(Name) got mad stumping her foot on the floor. She sighed.

"This is going to be a long year."


	2. Irresponsible Teacher

(Name) sighed. "The second day of school," she said standing next to the parking lot. She looks around. "Where the hell is Tif? How the hell is she going to tell me to meet her here when she's not here herself."

A motorcycle pulls up in the teacher parking lot. The person stops in front of her. "Who is this?" (Name) said in her thoughts.

The diver took of it's helmet. (Name) glares at the person who's in front of her. "Oi... Why couldn't you be absent today. I don't feel like looking at your face," Ginpachi said glaring at her.

"Excuse me why would I be absent on the second day of school? That's stupid. And if you didn't feel like looking at my face. You could of just stayed home today," she told him.

"Shut up," Ginpachi said smacking her on the head with his manga magazine.

"Hey, you can't do that!" she shouted.

"I said shut up. Respect your sensei," Ginpachi told her.

"Before school hours, you're not the boss of me," she said.

"You're right, I'm not the boss of you. That means I can say what the hell I want miss smart ass."

"Whatever. That's a nice bike. Where did you get it from?" (Name) asked him.

He unwraps a lollipop putting it in his mouth. "Little girl don't ask me questions. I brought it if want to know."

"Yeah right."

Ginpachi blew smoke in her face. "Eww," she said fanning the smoke out her face.

"Talk shit again and I'll give you detention. Damn brat," he twist both handles driving off.

"Oh yeah, well you are a-" she sighed. "Oh forget it," she said walking into school. "Tif where we're you? I been outside by the parking lot. You told me to meet you there yesterday," (Name) said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry," Tif said.

"Sorry? That's all you got? Because of you not showing up I ran into the damn Ginpachi. He was riding a motorcycle, talking cash shit and he hit me with a bleach manga," (Name) complained.

"A motorcycle? Sorry, come on let's get ready for class," Tif said pulling (Name). The class stood there outside the classroom. Other classes was about to start but their sensei was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Ginpachi sensei?" Shinpachi said.

"He's late. I'm getting pissed and soon I'm going to need to smoke," Hijikata said.

"We been standing out here for minutes now. And the bell is about to ring. See this is why I didn't want to be in his class," (Name) said.

"He at least could have unlocked the door so we could sit down. But he didn't," Shinpachi said.

"I'm hungry.." Kagura said holding her stomach.

"Kagura-chan, it's nowhere near lunch time," Shinpachi told her. The late bell ringed.

"Oh great the bell just ringed. And still no Ginpachi in sight. I can't stand him," (Name) said.

"I can't stand you neither," Ginpachi said walking up to the door.

"Finally."

"What took you so long?"

"What the hell?"

"My legs were fallen asleep."

"You had us sitting here waiting on you."

"You're so slow." Everyone said at the same time.

"Oi! Shut up and take your seats!" Ginpachi yelled. They all walks in sitting at their desks.

"And stop asking me about my business."

"Question. Do you have a teachers degree?" Shinpachi asked.

"Why is your hair sliver?" Katsura asked him.

"Why am I'm even here?" (Name) said.

"Can I eat my snacks?" Kagura asked him.

"Is that a cigarette? If it is, let me get a puff," Hijikata asked him.

"When is homeroom over? I want to leave," Sougo said.

"How old are you?" Kondou asked him.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Sa-chan and Tif asked him.

Ginpachi sighed. "What did I just say?!" he shouted. "Fine I'll tell ya.

1. Yes I have a degree you glasses wearing brat.

2. Ask my dad why my hair is sliver. If you can find the bastard.

3. I don't know you are here Mrs. (Last Name) I hate looking at you.

4. No eating in my class.

5. This isn't a cigarette is a lollipop.

6. Homeroom is over when I say get the hell out.

7. My age is none of your damn business.

8. And last, my personal life is none of your business again got it. Oh. Just to let you brats know, all of you are late!" he shouted.

"What? No way. You're the one who didn't open the door. Look what time you came in!" Shinpachi shouted.

Ginpachi sat on his desk. "So what. Who fault is that?"

"YOU'RES!" they all shouted.

"That's not fair you came in late too," Kagura told him.

"So, I'm a teacher that doesn't count," he said.

"Yes it does!" Hijikata shouted.

"Ginpachi sensei you can't do this, no one came in late," (Name) said.

"Ginpachi sensei you can't do this no one blah blah blah shut up! Like I said you're all late. You should of came in and sat down before the late bell ringed."

"THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!" everyone shouted. Ginpachi scratches his fingers on the chalk board causing the students to cover their ears.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I'm about to take attendance so be quiet. Sarutobi?"

"Right here. And I love what you are wearing today," Sa-chan said smiling at him. Everyone looks at her.

"Kiss ass," Sougo said. Everyone laughs at her. Ginpachi shook his head sighing.

"Shinpachi? Okay glasses is present," Ginpachi said. "Hiji whatever."

"Sensei, it's Hijikata," Toushi said correcting him.

"So?" Ginpachi said.

"So? What do you mean so?" he asked.

"Next! Tif?"

"Right here!" she said excited. "I like your hair!" she shouted.

Ginpachi sighed. "Not another nut job. Next, Kagura?" he said.

"Here!" she shouted eating something.

"What did I say about eating in my class?! Bring me the dingo's."

"Kagura got up and gave him the box. He ate one saying the next name. "Zura?" he said.

"It's Katsura," Katsura corrected him.

"Well, I have Zura on this paper."

"But it's Katsura, not Zura," Katsura said.

"So. For now on you're Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsu-"

"Quiet! Sougo?" Ginpachi said. "Sougo?" he repeated looking around. Sougo had a sleep mask on his face with his head leaning on the back of the chair. Ginpachi threw some chalk at him.

"Huh? What the?" Sougo said looking around.

"No sleeping in my class!" Gin shouted. "Lastly, Kondou?"

"Right here," Kondou said.

"Who let this gorilla in my class?" Ginpachi asked.

"Hey! I'm not a gorilla. I was here yesterday, didn't you see me? he asked.

"Huh, you said something? I wasn't listening," Ginpachi said.

"Umm excuse me sensei. You didn't call my name?" (Name) asked.

"Oh yeah... You. Miss smart ass. I marked you present," he told her.

"But you didn't call my name," she said.

"I didn't need to. I saw your weird face in the parking lot before school started. Now everyone body just shut up and wait for the bell to ring for first period," he said reading a jump magazine. As soon as he sat down the bell ringed. "Alright get the hell out."


	3. Snooping around

(Name) ran though the hall ways seeing if she could spot one of her classmates. "Oh, Shinpachi. In history, do you know the page number we were suppose to do last night?"

"Oh yeah it's page 26. Didn't do the homework last night?" he asked.

"No. I was too busy doing Ginpachi's sensei math homework. Can you believe that he told us to complete three pages of math problems."

"I know I only finished half of it," Kagura said.

"You should get started on the rest of it. After study hall we have his math class," Shinpachi said.

"I can use that time to finish my history homework. By the way have you guys seen Tif anywhere?" (Name) asked.

"We saw her fellowing Ginpachi sensei," Kagura said.

"What is with her and Sa-chan liking old men?" she said walking away. "I'm going to go to class by myself." When (Name) walks around the corner she someone yanks her down to the floor. "What the hell!" she shouted.

"Shhh, quiet," Sa-chan said.

"Tif? Sa-chan? What the hell are you doing?"

"Spying on Ginpachi sensei," Tif said.

"Spying? Don't you mean stalking?"

"No it's spying. So be quiet," Sa-chan said.

"Look. I don't have time for this. We have to go to class. I didn't finish my history homework."

"It's cool. The bell didn't even ring yet. Not everyone go to study hall. We do have a choice. We can relax in the garden or go study. Here, copy my history homework," Tif said.

"Are you sure?" (Name) asked.

"Yeah it's cool."

"Hey be quiet. Can't you see I'm admiring my sensei right now," Sa-chan said.

"Bitch I will kick your ass if you tell me to shut up again. And like I care. I'm going to class," (Name) said. She stood up walking away.

"Okay, see ya. What did Tsukuyo say this time?" Tif asked Sa-chan. (Name) stop walking.

"Tsukuyo? You mean Tsukuyo the art teacher?" (Name) asked.

"Yes, Ginpachi sensei is talking to sensei Tsukuyo," Tif said.

"Move over," (Name) told them.

"What? I thought you didn't want to spy with us?" Sa-chan said.

"Yeah what change your mind," Tif told her.

"No, no, you guys are stalking. I'm getting some dirt on him."

"I can't believe he is talking to Ms. Tsukuyo," Tif said.

"I can't stand her. She always walks around here like she's miss beautiful. And I saw her flirting with Mr. Sakata yesterday," Sa-chan said.

"So, that's what all teachers do. Flirt, drink coffee and give out F's," (Name) said.

"Do you think they are dating?" Tif asked.

"Hell no!" Sa-chan shouted.

"Quiet you. They might hear us," Tif told her. "What do you think (Name)?"

(Name) rubs her arm up and down. "I-I don't know, maybe they are. I hope not. I mean why would she date him? He's lazy, bossy and he smokes stinky cigarettes or lollipops. She should pick someone else."

"Yeah like me," Sa-chan said.

"You sound like you're jealous." Tif told (Name).

"I'm not jealous. He's like in his thirties and shit. And she smokes too, so they are made for each other."

"No. He's is meant for me, not her creative smoking ass," Sa-chan said.

"Ha! Ha! You're jealous. I can tell, so you finally like Mr. Sakata," Tif said laughing.

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Holy shit Ginpachi just grabbed Tsukuyo by her hips embracing her tightly," Tif said.

"What? Let me see," Sa-chan said pushing Tif out the way.

"You got to see this (Name). They are really close to each other," Tif said.

"You're lying, I know you are Tif and I'm not going fall for it."

"OMG they are about to kiss."

"Just one peek," (Name) said looking where they was. "What the? No their not."

"Ha! I lied. You're busted. You like Ginpachi..ha ha!"

(Name) turns red feeling embarrassed. "No! No I do not. I hate Mr. Sakata. I can't stand him! He can go drown hisself in candy god dammit! I don't like that damn Ginpachi!" (Name) shouted.

"Oi! Who's over there?" Ginpachi shouted. He walks over to we're they were spying from.

"Oh shit, we got to get out of here," Tif said.

"Wait you guys," (Name) said picking up her books. He's getting closer.

"Let's beat it!" Tif shouted. They ran down the hall way running to study hall. They stop at the door breathing heavy."Man we almost got busted."

"No thanks to (Name)," Sa-chan said glaring her.

"Shut the hell up. You shouldn't have been stalking him. And who cares, he doesn't want you anyway. He likes the art teacher," (Name) said.

"No he doesn't! He doesn't want her or you neither," Sa-chan said.

"I don't give a damn. I hate him and besides I like guys my age and that's not my sensei. I'm not going to stand here and have a argument about some middle age teacher you dumb ass." They walks into the study hall and took a seat. (Name) dig in her backpack. What she was looking for wasn't there. "What the?" she said digging in her bag again. "My notebook. I dropped my notebook Tif."

Ginpachi picks up a purple notebook from where he saw the students ran from. He looks at the name putting on a goofy grin. He shook his head. "You're busted (Last Name). Just wait until math class."


	4. Strict Teacher

"Dammit, my notebook isn't here. This is the spot we ran from right?" (Name) asked.

"Yeah it is. Maybe someone picked it up and it's in the lost and found. After school we can go check okay?" Tif said.

"Yeah... Well I got math class now. So I'm going this way," (Name) said.

"Cool, see ya later," Tif told her.

(Name) was about to walk into the classroom when a arm blocked her from going in. "Umm... Excuse me sensei. But I would like to go in before the late bell ring," (Name) told him.

"No. You're going to stay out here for a while."

"You cant do this the bell is about to-"

"Shut up. Look what I found." He pulled out a notebook from his white coat dangling it in her face.

"My notebook! You found it. I must of left it in homeroom this morning." Ginpachi raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You saying you left it in my classroom this morning?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"That's funny, because I found it on the floor in the hallway by Ms. Tsukuyo door."

"Really? By Ms. Tsukuyo door? The art teacher? Then I must had dropped it when I was going to the girls bathroom. Ha ha silly me."

Ginpachi folds his arms. "Really, is that right? Where we're you an hour ago?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you eh me. Answer the damn question." He smacks her in the head with a Naruto manga.

"Ouch! I-I was in study hall," she said backing up.

"Where we're you before study hall?"

"Walking to study hall. Umm.. You see what happen was, on my way out the bathroom. I passed Ms. Tsukuyo art class and I guess I dropped my notebook going to study hall."

Ginpachi took his lollipop out his mouth pointing it in her face. "You're lying. I didn't see a book on the floor when I walked into Tsukuyo classroom."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And besides what were you doing in Ms. Tsukuyo classroom anyway?"

"Why are you in my business?" he asked.

"Why are you in my business," she told him. Ginpachi push her.

"Oi. What did I told you about being a smart ass?" he asked pushing her again.

"Stop pushing me. You can't do that to a student."

"I can do any damn thing I want. Point is, what are you doing to do about it?" This time he pushes her back against the wall.

"Hey I said stop pushing me," she said pouting.

"Shut up. What's with that face you're making. What's wrong, are you mad because I was in Tsukuyo's classroom?" he asked grinning.

"No... And I don't care what you was doing. Can I go to my seat now?" Ginpachi glares at her.

"Beat it. And if I catch you and your little friends spying on me again I'll give you detention." After he said that he kicks her in the ass.

"Stop it!" she shouted running to her seat. Ginpachi walks in behind her.

"Alright everybody sit down, shut up and open your book to page 16 do problems 1-60," Ginpachi said.

"What?!" Ginpachi shouted.

"I said 1-60!" Ginpachi shouted in Shinpachi's ear.

"I heard what you said. It's just that isn't 60 math problems a little too much?" he asked.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Just do the work. If you have any problems come to my desk." Ginpachi sat down with his legs on top of his desk reading a jump magazine with a math book in back of it. After some minutes pass Ginpachi got up to check on the students work.

"That's wrong, do it over. What are you doing? That is wrong. What the hell? You know that doesn't go there, do it again. You're not telling me what X is, do it over! That number doesn't go into that number try it again. No you baka, it's 5 to the second power!" he shouted at each of the students. Ginpachi stood behind (Name) checking her work. "Number three is wrong, do it over," he said. (Name) erased it. "Sixteen is incorrect also seventeen. Fix twenty again. You know what, just start over from number one because that's wrong too."

"What?" (Name) said.

"Shut up and fix it. What the hell? You call yourselves seniors? Your math skills sucks. You come in my class and think your going pass? Well you thought wrong."

"Can't you see we're trying," Hijikata said.

"I see but it's not good enough. I'm not going to the next chapter until you all know this."

"Oh come on!" they all shouted. Ginpachi was about to say something thing until he heard someone snoring. He saw Sougo head down on his desk sleeping. Ginpachi threw a chalk board eraser at him.

Sougo looked around. "Huh? is class over yet?"

"No sleeping in my class! Now go stand in the hallway!"

"Bossy as teacher," (Name) mumbled.

"Detention Ms. (Last Name)."

"But, but I was jus-"

"But nothing, detention I said." Everyone laughing at her. "Laugh again you all will be joining miss smart ass." Everyone got quiet. "What's wrong? No one wants to join her? That's what I thought. Sougo get your ass back in here. All of you get to work." Ginpachi bend down towards (Name's) ear. "I hope you don't have any plans after school because I think I just fucked them up," he said grinning.


	5. Detention

"The bell is about to ring. About the math problems 1-60 forget about it. Just do page 18 problems 1-5 for homework," Ginpachi told them.

"Huh? Why?" Shinpachi asked.

"Do you really want to know? I don't feel like grading papers. So just do 1-5 for homework and blah, blah. Just have the homework on my desk by tomorrow."

"Wow... He's letting us off the hook," Kagura said. "I was wrong about you Ginpachi sensei. I guess you're not really a useless sliver hair nut job." Ginpachi glares at her. She ran out the classroom running down the hall.

"Don't forget Ms. (Last Name) you have detention in my class after school. If you don't show up you will get a week of detention." Ginpachi walks out of classroom.

(Name) walks through the hall going to lunch. "Hey (Name). Okay after school we are going to to hit the stores and shop until we're broke. You in?" Tif asked.

"Sorry Tif I have detention after school."

"What? How did you get detention?"

"Ginpachi sensei. I swear, I wish I can kick him in his berries. He found out I was spying on him by the art teachers door because he found my notebook. But I got detention because I was being a smart ass, as usual."

"Damn, I guess we can go shopping tomorrow. Try not to get detention again," Tif said. (Name) sighed. The bell ringed for the students to leave. (Name) walks into class peeking into the room.

Ginpachi is sleeping in his chair with his foot on his desk. He's drooling with a his lollipop about to fall out his mouth.

"Eew," (Name) said taking a step back getting ready to leave.

"Oi... Sit down," he said pointing to the front desk. (Name) walks in sitting in front of him. He grabs a long ruler pointing it to the chalk board. "Solve these math problems 1-12. Get to work and no talking."

(Name) took out her notebook and slammed it on her desk. Ginpachi turns his chair around facing the chalk board. "Sliver hair bimbo," she said mumbling. When five minutes pass Ginpachi turns around with cake frosting all over his mouth. He wipes it off then stood up going to check her work.

He walked up behind her looking over her shoulders. (Name) glance behind her shoulders looking at him. She roll her eyes sighing. Ginpachi unwraps a candy bar. He bit into it dropping chocolate pieces on her shoulder. (Name) turns around glaring at him. "You got a problem?" he asked her.

"No sensei," she said wiping the chocolate off her shoulder.

"Number three is wrong doing it over." (Name) sighed erasing her mistake. "Fix six, seven and nine. How the hell can you get eight right but nine wrong? Look over your work next time (Last Name)."

"This math sucks," she said pouting.

"The math doesn't sucks. You just don't know how to solve it probably. If you paid attention in class you would know this by now."

"Well if you wasn't such a difficult teacher." Ginpachi took out his pen and pops her on the head with it.

He took a bite of his candy bar. "Shut up and pay attention," he said spitting out candy pieces at her face.

"That's gross, close your mouth when you're eating."

"Quit being a drag queen."

"You mean drama queen?" she asked him.

He unwraps a lollipop putting it in his mouth. "Same thing. Now stop playing and solve these damn math problems." He put his right arm around her creating easier problems on her notebook. He leans forward near her ear. "Alright try to solve these."

(Name) froze up. He is too close to her face. He's so close that she could taste the cherry flavour lollipop in his mouth. He looks at her. "Oi! Snap back to the present you weirdo. And do these problems."

"Huh? I mean yes sensei." She picks up her pencil. Her hand starts to shake as she try solving number one.

"What's wrong with you? Quit being nervous and get it together," he said hitting her head with his pen.

"Ouch! Yes sensei," she answered. Ginpachi shook his head.

"No, that wrong erase it and do it over." She tried solving it again. "Oi... That's wrong again. Where the hell did you get this number from? Sigh... Put the pencil down I'll show you step by step." Ginpachi moves in closer. "Watch what I do." (Name) looks at her paper. She glance at him then back to what he was doing. Her glances turns into a full a minute stare.

"Wow... Am I'm staring at him? What is wrong with me today? This guy has never been his handsome before. Am I'm? No. No way. I can't be fallen for this old guy. I mean he's a teacher. Eew... This can't be happening," (Name) said in her mind while she stare at him. Ginpachi flicks her nose. "Ouch!"

"What are you looking at? I know I'm hot and all but damn, stop staring and pay attention."

"I'm sorry sensei. And no you're not."

"What's the matter? Am I'm making you nervous?" he whispers in her ear. (Name) drops her pencil staring at the chalk board.

"Umm..." she mumbled. Ginpachi took his lollipop out his mouth.

"You know what you can do for me?" he asked her.

"W-what?" she answered. He moves in closer. His lips is touching her ear.

"You can... FINISH THESE MATH PROBLEMS!" he shouted in her ear. He stood up walking back to his desk.

"Okay, okay. Sliver hair jerk," she mumbled. Ginpachi watch her while he sat on his desk.

"Damn you are slow. Your sister could of finish these problems in five minutes."

"Please don't mention Ms. Perfect. Why do you always have to compare me to her?"

"Because I'm not going to lie. She is better than you. I had her last year, that little brat had straight A's. You, straight D's. Minus that is."

"Whatever, I choose not to become my sister shadow. I accomplish school my own way," she told him. Ginpachi smirked.

"Really? Well getting detention and being a smart ass will not give you an A in my class. But I'll work with you so you can at least get a B in math. Study this worksheet and get your things together. Detention is over."

"Already? Wow only a hour of detention."

"Duh, you think I want to stay here with you? I got business to take care of." They walks out the classroom going outside. Ginpachi walks up to his ride. He took off his white coat and loosen his tie. (Name) stares at him like is this really her teacher?

"See something you like?" he asked her.

"Umm, no," she said looking down. "First a car, then a motorcycle and now you have a moped? I'm not convince that you be buying these rides."

"I don't care what you think." Ginpachi got on his moped starting it up. "Need a ride?" he asked grinning.

"No thank you. I'll take the bus. Stranger." Ginpachi put his helmet on.

"It's your loss. Just get home safe. Study that sheet I gave you and you better have your damn homework on my desk tomorrow," he said driving off.

"Shut up!" she shouted.


	6. Just great take my weekend from me

Peeking around the corner (Name) is making sure she didn't come across Mr. Sakata. She duck and roll stopping by some lockers. She stood up looking both ways. She ducks down again crawling on the floor. Students looks at her like some sort of weirdo.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Tif asked. (Name) turns around getting up on her feet.

"Scoping out the hallways," she said.

"Dodging Mr. Sakata again?"

"Yes I am. For two weeks I been getting detention like crazy."

"I know, we haven't even been hanging out lately. Stop making Ginpachi so angry at you all the time."

"But it's not me Tif, it's him. He's the problem. Ginpachi starts with me first. I haven't even been in trouble last year. I'm telling you that guy has it in for me," (Name) said.

"That can't be. He's not that evil."

"Yes he is. Look here he comes. I bet you he will say something to me." Ginpachi walks pass them. He didn't even turn his head to see them.

"He didn't say anything to us. Are you sure he's out to get you?" Tif asked.

"Yeah... Maybe. I don't know."

"Lay off the coffee," Tif said. "I'm going to the vending machine."

"Okay."

Ginpachi peeks around corner then walks up behind (Name). "Oi! Didn't you see me walk pass you and your weird little friend? Why didn't you say good morning to your sensei?" he asked. (Name) backs up.

"What are you talking about? You pass me not saying good morning. And why should I? You don't deserve it." Ginpachi grabs her nose then twist it. "Ouch, ouch!"

"What did I tell you about being a smart ass? You and your little friends been getting detention. Are you telling me you want more?"

"No. Now please let go of my nose."

"What was that? I didn't hear you. What are you going to say when I walk pass?" he asked grinning.

"M-morning."

"What was that? Morning what?" he asked.

"Good morning," she told him. Ginpachi let go of her nose.

"Make that a lesson to you punk," he said walking away. (Name) rubs her nose. Tif came back handing her a juice.

"Did you see that?" (Name) asked her.

"Yeah I did. He doesn't have it in for you. He want's you," she sad smirking.

"What, n-no he doesn't."

"Ha! I was just joking." A few minutes later they both walks into class. Some of them were surrounded Ginpachi's desk. "What's up you guys?"

"This right here. Ginpachi sensei went somewhere. And he left his glasses and his white coat unattended," Kagura said.

"No way," Tif said.

"Were trying to see who's going to touch it," Sougo said. "Hey Hijikata-san I dare you to do it," he said pushing him.

"Are you out of your damn mind. I'm not getting detention."

"Touching his stuff got's to be like three months worth of detention," Shinpachi said.

"I really want to touch it. But I can't. All I can do is just smell his lovely scent," Sa-chan said smelling his coat.

"That bitch is crazy," (Name) said.

"(Name). I dare you to touch it," Tif said.

"Hell no."

"Come on... I'll give you all my mall money," she said pulling it out. (Name) looks at her.

"Are you telling me. You. Will give me. All your mall money?"

"All of it. All you have to do is touch his coat and glasses." (Name) thought about it for a minute.

"Alright. But you will be the look out." (Name) stood up.

"Uh-oh we have a challenger you guys," Tif said standing by door. (Name) took his coat and put it on. Then she unfold his glasses putting it on her face. "You got to do more than that." (Name) turns around getting into Ginpachi mode. She faced the class looking exactly like him.

"Oi... Shut up and take your seats," she said imitating Ginpachi. They all started to laughed. She sat at his desk putting her feet up. "Hey only I can sleeping in my class. Wake your ass up. Sigh... I hope this day ends quickly so I can go to the bar." The whole class laughs again. "Shinpachi wearing glasses is fine. I wear glasses all the time to make me look smart even though I'm not. Women don't even like me. The only thing I look forward to at home is a porn magazine." (Name) got up and sat on top of his desk.

"Oi... You, you and you will get detention if you don't bring me candy tomorrow. Sougo go stand in the hallway!" she shouted pointing to the door. Everyone is dying laughing. "Oi... Can you believe this? I'm wearing a lab coat in math class. I'm not a science teacher. I'm such a baka." When everyone heard footsteps they stop laughing when they saw Ginpachi walked in. Tif looks behind her then she ran to her seat. (Name) kept telling jokes not knowing Ginpachi is watching her.

"(Name). It's Ginpachi," Tif said pointing at the door.

"Of course I'm doing Ginpachi who else am I'm imitating?" (Name) looks at the door. Her smile drop and her heart sunk to her stomach. "Oh shit," she whisper to herself. (Name) took off his coat and put his glasses back on the desk. She stood there wondering what would he do?

Ginpachi walks up to her giving her an intense look. "Detention Ms. (Last Name)." (Name) nod's to him going back to her seat.

"Here's the mall money I owe you. I'm sorry (Name)," Tif said handing it to her.

"Thanks. And it's alright."

"And for the rest of you. I'm giving out pop quiz for four weeks every time you walk in my class."

"What?" the class shouted.

"Shut up." Ginpachi put his glasses back on. "You only get what you deserve. Now deal with it." After school (Name) walks into his classroom. Ginpachi is getting ready to leave.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

"Not today," he told her.

"Huh? What do you mean not today?"

"I'm busy after school. No detention today."

"What. Really? So I'm off the hook today? No detention?" she asked getting excited.

"You're off the hook today. But you still have detention."

"What? When?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday? But the school is close Saturday and that's the weekend. I have things to do."

"Not my problem. You wanted to waste my time, now I get to fuck up your weekend."

"But that's not fair. I wanted to go to the mall!" she shouted.

"So? I wanted to go to Los Vegas and gamble. Be there by the water fountain. Across the street from the cafe. If you don't show up I'll give you a whole month of detention. And then no mall, no shopping and no other girly bullshit you want to do." Ginpachi put's a lollipop in his mouth. "I feel bad for you right now. Wait, no I don't. Ha!" he said laughing as he walks away.

"Damn..." she said whining while walking out the door.


	7. Saturday Detention

It now Saturday. Yes Saturday. And (Name) had detention with her damn math teacher that she despises so much. "Ginpachi sensei..." she said in the most annoyed voice to describe her hatred towards him. "What to wear? Wait a minute, what am I'm saying? This is detention. I don't have to dress up for detention screw this." (Name) thought for a minute. "But I should at least dress up a little nice. For myself, not for him." (Name) walks down stairs. "Mom... I'm going to hang out with my friend."

"Okay, come back in before it gets dark," her mom told her. (Name) walks out the door meeting Ginpachi at the huge fountain across the street from the grill spot. She is wearing a lace shirt with ruffles at the bottom and a pair of jeans. On her feet were flat shoes. She sat at the fountain waiting for this lazy ass sensei. "Ugh!" she said getting aggravated. "He's always late. Man I hate him."

"I don't like you neither." (Name) heard a familiar voice. When she turns around her eyes widen. It's Ginpachi but it didn't look like him to her. He didn't have his glasses on and he wasn't dress like a teacher. He had on a button up shirt that wasn't button up all the way. And he was wearing jeans that was tucked in his black boots.

"Whoa..."

"What was that?" Ginpachi asked.

"I mean... You're late. I was about to leave."

"You wouldn't dare. Let's go, your detention is being held at the Grill across the street," he said walking off. (Name) follows him. She looks him up and down. When she looks up at him Ginpachi is staring at her. (Name) looks away quickly.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her.

"Umm... Are you really my sensei?" she asked him. Ginpachi looks at her raising his eyebrow. He moves closer to her.

"Yes I am. Why? Do I look like your boyfriend?" She wanted to nod her head but couldn't.

"No, it's just that you look different."

"What? You think on my days off I'll have on a lab coat and my glasses?" (Name) wasn't paying attention. Ginpachi hit her on the head.

"Ouch...What was that for?"

"Stop fantasizing about me. This is detention not a damn date."

"I know that and eew. Who would want to date you?"

"Millions of women."

"Yeah right," she mumbled. They walks into the place taking a seat at a table. Ginpachi took out a organizer folder that was filled with lots of papers.

"Here you go," he said dropping a stack of papers in front of her. (Name) looks at it.

"What the hell? There's like 150 math problems on these papers."

"Get to work," he told her.

"But this is too much. I won't be able to finish this when the time is up."

"The Grill doesn't close until ten."

"But I have to be in the house when night time comes. And I don't think they would let us stay here all day."

Ginpachi took out a candy bar. "Yes they will. All I have to do is keep ordering something."

"You would do that just to make me sit here the whole day?"

Ginpachi grin at her. "If it makes you miserable. You damn right I would."

"You like torturing me don't you Ginpachi sensei?"

"Oi..I don't like it... I enjoy it. Now get started and don't bothered me. I'm grading papers." Two hours pass and (Name) is only on number twelve. She sighed going to the next number. She taps her pencil on the table then looks up at Ginpachi.

"She looks away quickly. She looks at him again. Ginpachi stares at her raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep gawking at me? I been watching you stare at me for a while. What's the problem?"

"I'm not staring at you. What are you talking about?" she said lying. Ginpachi folds his arms.

"You're a horrible liar. Shame on you fantasizing about your sensei. I should tell your mom your thinking dirty things about me."

"What? Now you're making things up. I would never fantasize about old man like you."

"I'm not old you damn brat."

"Yeah right. You're old just like my parents," she mumbled.

"Whatever." Ginpachi snatches her paper looking at the answers she wrote down. He sighed shaking his head. "You only did twelve math problems? Damn you're so slow. Your sister can finish a hundred in fifty in twenty minutes."

"I said stop comparing me to my sister!"

"Don't be jealous because she's better than you."

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous about mom and dad's pride and joy. They love her so...much. All mom does is talk about her and how successful she became during college."

"Don't tell me you got family issues?" he asked. (Name) roll her eyes ignoring him. "I already met your mom. Where's daddy?"

"In American. He works there all year around then come home during the summer. He only comes back to Japan when he's on vacation."

"Oh. Sorry but it sounds like your father has another life you guys don't know about."

"He does. He's married to this women and have a kid by her.

"Damn. And I thought I was a player."

"Every time he comes back my mom acts like everything is fine. I don't speak to my dad. And my parents treats me like I'm invisible when my sister comes back home."

"Even though you have a family, you still feel lonely?"

"Yeah. What about your family? Do you have any?" she asked him.

"No." he answered. Ginpachi took out a blank card and wrote something down. He slide it across the table to (Name). She looks at it.

"Is this, your number?" she asked giving him a puzzled look.

"It's my cellphone number. You said you get lonely so, call me. Only when you're lonely. Weekends are alright. Don't tell your friends about my number. And don't call me saying you're feeling naughty."

"Excuse me? Why would I call you saying I'm lustful?!" she shouted.

Ginpachi put's his glasses on. "I'm just saying, don't get excited," he said smirking. "Alright detention is over, get out of here."

"It's only been three hours. I thought you said we was going to be here until closing?"

Ginpachi sighed. "Yeah I did but I don't feel like sitting here with you. I gave you detention to make you miserable. Not hear about your weird family," he said walking out the door. (Name) follows him.

"You're dismissed, now go home," he said walking to his car. He stop then turns around. "Need a ride?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. Ginpachi shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, see ya."

"Well... Maybe I do need a ride home. But my mom told me not to get in a stranger car."

"I'm your sensei. Do I look dangerous?"

"Yes. Well your personality is," she answered.

"You're right. I am dangerous. I'm the kind of guy your mom told you to stay away from. All teachers are dangerous. Even kindergarten teachers," he said being sarcastic. "Get in the damn car," he told her.

(Name) got in telling him where to drop her off at. "You can stop right here. I'll walk down three houses down."

"Why can't I just drop you off in front of your house?"

"Are you crazy. If my mom saw me getting out of a older man's car. She'll would put me on punishment until the last day of school. Or she might send me away to live with my dad."

"Fine, fine. Get out," he said.

"Thanks. And please, no more detention."

"That's up to you." Ginpachi start up his car. "Enjoy your Sunday, because you have to deal with me again on Monday."

"Whatever." She got up and close his door. (Name) ran three houses down. She opens the door walking into her house. Ginpachi watch her as she walks in safely. He makes a u-turn then drives off. (Name) runs up stairs going into her room. She looks at the number Ginpachi gave her and adds it to her contact list.

Authors Notes: This is just a made up story but still. Don't get into strangers cars. Thank you.


	8. Making the call

It's now the fall. On her way to school she looks up at the tress watching the leaves fall. She looks in her phone contacts seeing Ginpachi's number. Every since he gave it to her she never called him. She choose not to. "Am I'm developing some sort of feelings for that weirdo?" She shook her head forgetting about it. (Name) put her earphones back on pressing play on her IPod. When she gets there (Name) turns her music off seeing Tif standing there. She high five her friend walking up the stairs where her locker is located. They stood there seeing students walk in and play around before the bell ringed.

"It's a half of day today! I'm so excited. Plus we have a lot of hanging out to do after school. So don't make Mr. Sakata mad at you and give you detention," Tif said.

"I'm not worried about him today. Besides we might not have his class," (Name) said. Tif walks off seeing someone she knew. (Name) didn't notice she left. "Hey Tif, can I tell you something? It's how I really feel about-" Before she could say something she felt to hands rubbing her shoulders up and down. (Name) raise an eyebrow. "Sigh... Hey Tif knock it off. If you are telling me you're a lesbian I'm happy for you. I have nothing against it. But just don't come on to me. Tif? Look Tif stop feeling on my arms."

The person leans forward to her face. "But I thought you like it?" A manly voice whispers in her ear. (Name) jumps yelling. She turns around fast seeing Ginpachi laughing at her. She grit her teeth wanting to hit him upside his head.

"You're an asshole! What's you're problem sensei?" Ginpachi slow down his laughter.

"I'm not your sensei. I'm Tif, you're lesbian friend," he said laughing. (Name) swings her bag at him and misses.

"Oi..watch it. You was about to say something. What was it?" (Name) blushed.

"Get the hell out of here!" she shouted throwing her book bag at him and misses again. Ginpachi pushed her up against the lockers gently.

"I said watch it you damn brat. Do it again and I'll give you more Saturday detentions. Unless, that's what you want?" he asked grinning. (Name) glares at him. Ginpachi backs up then walks down the hall.

"Jerk!" she shouted. "What a jackass," she said picking up her book bag. Tif walks back to where (Name) is stand. "Where the hell did you go?" she told her. A few minutes later they went to homeroom. They walked in taking a seat.

"Damn, he's always late," Hijikata said.

"You should go out there and see if he's on his way," Sougo said.

"Hell no! So you can lock me out again. The last time you did that he marked me late."

"You were late. You came in the room after the bell ringed."

"That's because you locked me out!"

"Really? I don't remember. Won't you go out there and demonstrate what happen."

"I'm not falling for that again!"

Ginpachi came in riding on a two wheel electric scooter. "Oi... Sit down and shut up," he told them. He parks his scooter in the corner walking to his desk.

"If that's not lazy then what the hell is it?" (Name) asked Tif. Ginpachi hit her on the head with a jump magazine. "Ouch...!"

"Be quiet. Now, as all you brats know. Today is half of day."

"Alright! Yeah! Finally! I want to get the hell out of here early."

"But if you piss me off today. I'll have you sitting here until 3:00, got it?" The class nods their heads. Ginpachi hit (Name) on the head again. "Do you understand (Last Name)? You get more detentions then anyone else here."

"Stop hitting me. And yes sensei," she answered.

"Now, here are your schedules for today. For the last class, the office will tell you which class to report to. Hopefully... I don't get you brats." Sa-chan stood up walking up to Ginpachi's desk.

"Here you go Sensei. For you," she said handing him something. Ginpachi looks at it then gave her an annoyed look.

"What the hell is this?" he asked her.

"It's an apple," Kagura said.

"That's not a lollipop," Shinpachi said.

"On a stick," said Katsura.

"Students give teachers apples. It's my love, I mean my gift to you," she said.

"Kiss ass," (Name) mumbled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ginpachi asked.

"No... I would never. I didn't know you were allergic to them."

"I'm not allergic. I just don't eat plain apples."

"That's not on a stick," Sougo said.

"If you was going to give me something. A chocolate bar or a bag of candy would do."

"Or a cigarette," Hijikata said.

"That looks like a lollipop on a stick," Katsura said.

"But you gave me an apple."

"That's not on a stick," Katsura said.

"You should at least gave me a candy apple."

"On a stick," Katsura said.

"Shut up Zura!" Ginpachi told him.

"It's Katsura!" he shouted. As the morning went by they had one more class. "Will all students please report to your six period class. I'll repeat. Will all students please report to your six period class for the last class of today."

"Damn...Ginpachi..." (Name) said getting mad. Ginpachi walks in glaring at everyone. He sat at his desk giving everyone mean looks.

"Alright. We're not doing nothing today. So just sit down, shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone. Got it? Good," he said turning his chair around facing the chalk board.

"We can't talk?" Shinpachi asked.

"What did I just say?" he asked them.

"We heard you. Sit down, shut the hell up and leave you the hell alone!" the class shouted.

School sucked today. Ginpachi made (Name) stand up until class was over. He pinched her nose and told her to run in place. "Damn teacher," she said grumbling. (Name) hanged out with her friend in the city. Tif dragged her everywhere in Tokyo, so she is tired. She lays on her bed looking at the stuff she brought.

(Name) sighed to herself getting bored. Glancing at her cellphone she picks it up. She wonder should she call him? He only said call when she is feeling lonely. And right now, she is lonely. "Nah... I shouldn't," she said changing her mind. "But... It won't hurt just to say hi and hang up. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

She scrolls down to his number pressing the call button. Ginpachi's cellphone is ringing. It kept on ringing and ringing. Ginpachi sat up yawning. He rubs his eyes hearing his ringtone. "I guess he's not answering." (Name) was about to hang up when she heard him on the other end.

"Oi... Who the hell is this?" he asked still half asleep.

"Is that how you answer your phone?" she asked him. Ginpachi opens his eyes.

"Who this?" he asked.

"You don't know who this is?"

"Oh... Look Kimmei, didn't I say stop calling me. You're like a stalker girl."

"Kimmei? Who Kimmei?"

"Huh? Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"Don't give out your number if you don't know who's calling you." (Name) is about to hang up.

"Shut up..I know exactly who this is," he said.

"You do?"

"No."

"Good bye," she said threatening to hang up.

"Oi..calm down, I'm joking. So you finally decided to call huh? I gave you my damn number in September. I should hang up on your ass," he told her.

"I'm sorry sensei."

"Were not at school. So call me Gin alright?" (Name) smile. She was kicking her legs out screaming in a low voice. She sat up calming herself down. Lucky he can't see her.

"Okay. And you called me Kimmei. Who is that?"

"You're not my women (Name). So I don't have to tell you a damn thing," he told her.

"Well excuse me for just asking you grumpy old man. And I'm surprise you know my name. You always say Ms. (Last Name) and miss smart ass."

"Why wouldn't I? I think about your lovely name all the time." (Name) is surprize. She was speechless for a minute.

"R-Really?" she asked him.

"Hell no." (Name) mouth flew open. Ginpachi laughs at her. "You actually think I r-r-really think about you a lot?" he asked imitating her.

"S-Shut up!"

"You're stuttering. What? Does my voice turn you on?"

"N-No you idiot." Ginpachi sat up on his bed.

"Aww what's the matter? Are you upset? I guess I'm pissing you off right about now huh?"

"You are," she told him.

"Good. Since I'm making you mad that means you're hot. And trust me I have a ton of stuff I want to talk about to make you even more hotter."

"(Name) raise an eyebrow blushing. Her hands were shaking. "S-Stop p-playing around," she told him.

"Do I sound like I'm playing?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh my, I think he's serious," she said in her mind. "Umm... Umm..."

"Don't hurt your tiny brain. I was just joking. This call better be interesting, you're wasting my minutes. Verizon isnt free dammit."

"S-Stop teasing me!"

"Shut up. Now, what do you want to talk about?"


	9. Bday

Two weeks later 2:15 am

"Really?" she asked him.

"Duh I wouldn't lie would I? If you don't believe me look it up on google," Ginpachi told her.

"Wow, look at the time. Did I waste all your minutes?"

"Nah, and don't be stupid. My cellphone plan is unlimited. You should get's some sleep. You have to get up in four and half hours."

"Oh, right... School. Well good night," she told him.

"Don't you mean good morning?"

At school Tif saw (Name) sleeping with her face leaning on the locker. She pokes her on the cheeks.

"Huh? What? Whats going on?" she said looking around.

"What's up with you? This is the third time you fail asleep on your locker. What you been doing at night?" Tif asked her.

"I was on the phone all night with Gi...I mean, my friend. He doesn't go to this school that's why I never talk about him."

"On the phone all night? Damn I can't wait to see your cellphone bill. Now, moving on. You're birthday is tomorrow. What are you planning?" Tif asked looking excited. (Name) sighed.

"It's been a year already? I guess I'm not planning anything for my birthday."

Tif grabs her by the collar shaking her. "But why? You're turning nineteen. You gots to have a party. I'm pretty sure your family would want to celebrate."

"Nah, My dad is with his new wife. My mom is in her own little world and my sister is in college. They don't have time for me," (Name) told her.

"Oh... Well, I guess we can just go out to eat for your birthday."

"Thanks." The bell for homeroom ringed. They walk into class seeing Ginpachi laid flat across his desk sleeping. His arm and leg is dangling from his desk while drool coming out of his mouth.

"Is he drunk?" Kagura asked.

"I don't think so. There's coffee on his desk," Shinpachi said.

"Poke him with a stick," Sougo said. Kagura took a long ruler then start beating him with it.

"What are you doing?!" Shinpachi shouted.

"What...? I'm trying to see will he wake up."

"We said check to see is he alright. Not beat the hell out of him!" Hijikata shouted.

"That was funny. Beat his ass again," Sougo said.

"He's not getting up," Shinpachi said.

"I think he's dead," Kagura said.

"What makes you think that?" Tif asked.

"He's not moving. Especially after that serious ass beating," Katsura said.

"What the hell was he doing last night?" Hijikata asked.

"I'm guessing your mother," Sougo said.

"Shut the hell up!" Hijikata shouted at him.

"Whatever he was doing he didn't get that much sleep," Katsura said.

"I wonder why?" (Name) said looking at her call history. It says Ginpachi 9:30 pm call ended 2:17 am.

"Someone needs to wake him up," Shinpachi said.

"Hell no! Let him stay asleep," Sougo and Kagura told him.

"What? He needs to take attendance."

"So. What's your point?" Kagura asked.

"All of us would be marked absent if he doesn't take attendance. And if we don't wake him up, the late bell will," Shinpachi explained.

"So what's your point?" Katsura asked.

"Continue beating his ass with the ruler," Sougo said. Ginpachi sat up rubbing his eyes. Everyone ran to there seats siting down.

"Oi...what the hell happen?" Gin said scratching his head. He looks at the students sitting at there seats. "It feels like I got my ass beating with a stick. Detention (Last Name)."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm giving you detention before you do something." (Name) sighed. The class laughs at her. "The rest of you can join her."

"What?!"

"Oh come on!" (Name) starts laughing.

"Shut up." Ginpachi sat down taking attendance. (Name) cellphone vibrates in her backpack. A text message. She saw who was it from then reads it.

"Gin: I gave you detention because it's you're fault that I fail asleep." (Name) replied to him. Ginpachi cellphone went off.

"Hey, you said no cellphones," Kagura said.

"Shut up, that rule isn't for teachers," he told her. He opens the message.

"(Name): ^_^Sorry sensei." The next day (Name) got ready for school. She looks around wondering where's her mother. There was only a note on the counter top.

"Happy birthday (Name). You're another year older. I'll be home late so I'm sorry I wont be with you for your birthday. Your present is on the table and I baked you a cake. Have a good day, from your mother." (Name) sighed looking at the cake and the present on the counter top.

"Thanks mom," she said to herself. She grabs her pack back walking out the door. She walks into school going to her locker.

"Happy birthday (Name)!" Tif shouted. She hand her the birthday gift.

"Thank you Tif. I really appreciate it," (Name) told her. "I'll just keep this in my locker until school is over."

"So, what are you doing tonight? Party? Huh? Huh?" Tif asked poking her.

"Sorry Tif, no party. It's just me tonight. My mom is working tonight. My sister called me and wished me happy birthday and said my gift is in the mail. Dad sent me a e-card saying happy B-day."

"Oh. Well...we can still go hang out...oh my gosh, are you wearing a dress?" Tif asked as she put her hands over her mouth. (Name) looks at her.

"Be quiet. It's not a dress. It's a long pretty shirt. I have on legging pants." Tif laughs at her.

"It's a dress. Wow... I cant believe that you are wearing that. Dressing up for your birthday huh? Or should I say dressing up for Ginpachi sensei to look at you," Tif said laughing.

"What? Are you kidding me? I dress up for my own reason, not for an old guy."

"Alright, alright. Calm down I was just playing. But I have to get a picture of this because I will never see you in a dress again."

During lunch time (Name) went to her locker to get her books. She opens it seeing another gift sitting there. "Tif, someone gave me a present. And theres a note too."

"Read it," Tif said.

"Heres a gift from us to you. Happy birthday." Tif and (Name) is confused. "Who could it be? I dont know many people. Only the ones that say hey (Name), can I borrow a pen?"

"Secret guy... That's good. We should go sniff around," Tif said.

"Tif I dont think it's a guy." After sniffing around they leans against the lockers thinking who it might be.

"Well..we asked all the people we knew."

"What people? We only knew a few people in our classes," (Name) said.

"Theres only one guy who could of gave you that present." (Name) stares at her.

"Oh no. Tif it's not a guy. Stop saying it's a guy."

"Oh...yes. Ginpachi."

"Come on, now you're in fantasy land," (Name) told her.

"Hey, it might be him. All we have to do is ask." (Name) sighed thinking about it.

"Fine," she said agreeing with her friend.

"I gave you what?" Ginpachi said writing math problems on the board. (Name) glares at Tif knowing she was wrong. Tif tip toe out his classroom.

"This gift I found in my locker. You didnt give it to me?" she asked him.

"No. Why would I give you a gift. It's not Christmas."

"It's my birthday," she said. Ginpachi looks over his shoulder.

"Really? I didnt know. Happy birthday you little brat. How old are you?" he asked. He reached into his pocket giving her something.

"19. A lollipop, thanks. So it wasnt you?" she asked for the last time. Ginpachi turns around.

"For the last time. I didn't...are you wearing a dress?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am wearing a dress. Why do people keep asking me? I was in homeroom today you didnt see me?" she asked him. Ginpachi laughs at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Because you are wearing a dress," he said laughing again. (Name) glares at him.

"Oi... I always thought you were a tom dude."

"You mean tomboy?" Ginpachi pinches her cheek. "Ouch!"

"Dont correct me." He sat at his desk still laughing. "I always seen you in jeans and a shirt. Never in a dress."

"I can be girly if I want to you ass!" Ginpachi was going to say something but he starts laughing again. "Whatever laugh all you want. I dont care. What? Do I look ugly in a dress?"

Ginpachi scratch his head while twisting his chair from left to right. "No, actually you look kinda cute," he told her. (Name) eyes widen a little. Her heart starts to beat fast.

"R-Really? Stop playing around."

"I'm for real. You want to go out with me for your birthday?" (Name) wants to scream yes but she couldnt. She didn't know if he is joking or not. He looks dead serious. She's about to speak when. "You should see how you look. I don't really mean it. Don't get excited you brat." (Name) gave him a mean look.

"Ugh! Whatever. I knew you was joking," she said turning away.

"Wait. I'm serious though. You really do look cute." (Name) stops walking. She turns around and smile at him.

"Thanks sensei," she said walking out the door.

"(Name), I found out that the secretary's in the office give out presents to students on their birthdays." Tif said.

"Oh, why am I'm not surprise."

After school (Name) hung out with Tif at her home. After that she went home. She ate dinner and blew out the candle on her own birthday cake. "Happy birthday to me," she said door bell rings. She got up wondering who it could be. She walks to the door opening it. (Name) looks around. No one was there. She looks down seeing a gift and a card on her porch. She picks it up reading the card.

"Heres a gift for you, you aggravating but lovely women. Happy birthday from your admirer." (Name) looks around again. She opens the box looking at a sparkling bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"Wow... It's so pretty." She smiled. "Thank you. Whoever you are." She backs up walking inside her house, closing the door.


	10. I never had a chance

(Name) ran to school. She met up with Tif so she can tell her what happen on her birthday that night. "Tif, look what I've got," she said shaking her wrist.

"Wow...pretty... That's a lovely bracelet. Can I borrow it? Who gave it to you?"

"Maybe and I don't know. This gift was on my porch last friday right along with this card." Tif took the card reading what it said. She touch her heart acting emotional.

"Awww you aggravating but lovely women. That's so annoying but sweet at the same damn time. I wonder who gave this to you?"

"I have no clue. Whoever it is I aggravate that person a lot." (Name) and Tif thought about who it could be. "Who do I aggravate?" Ginpachi sensei walks pass them when they were thinking.

"I got nothing," Tif said.

"Me too."

"Man... I can't believe you have a secret admirer. I want an admirer. That's not fair," Tif said pouting. (Name) grabs her patting her back like an infant.

"It's okay. Hush little baby, everything would be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Will the pony come back?"

"Someday my child. Someday." Everyone else is looking at them like some sort of weirdos. "I wonder who it is?"

"What happens if it's an old guy that's stalking you."

"No...don't say that you're creeping me out. Holy shit what if it is?"

"Ahhhh...!" Both of them yells shaking each other by their collars.

"It's got's to be someone I know. Maybe in school?"

"Well you know... It might be Ginpac-"

"Stop stop stop. Please, don't even say it."

"Hey...you'll never know. He's probably the one that gave you that bracelet. He might be your." Tif snaps her fingers one at a time then clapped her hand. "Secret admirer..." she said in a low voice.

"Mr. Sakata? Hell no. He's kinda nice but he isn't that kind of sweet person."

"You're right. I don't think Mr. Sakata would do something that nice like that." Durning lunch time they walks down the halls.

"Look, it's Ginpachi and Tsukuyo," (Name) said.

"Let's go see what they are talking about." Tif grabs her by the collar.

"Tif... We promise no more spying."

"Well I lied. And this isn't spying. This is a top secret mission to get info. Just in case he tries to give you detention. Then you can tell him what he's been really doing with the art teacher."

"Tif that's blackmail. Move over."

"Look at them. Smiling, laughing. Her hands touching his perm hair. Holy shit she just unbutton his shirt." Tif claps her hands. "Hot damn shes running her hands down his chest. Whoa..she is now pulling on his belt."

"You and your imagination Tif."

"Yes. I do have a creative mind. I should write one of those book's. I don't like Tsukuyo. She walks around here thinking she's Ms. Pretty," Tif said.

"Well she is pretty. I won't lie about that."

"Not prettier than me."

"I don't stand a chance," (Name) said in her mind. Ginpachi turns his head looking their way. The both of them turns around quickly facing the lockers.

"Oh..shit. Did he see us?" Tif asked.

"I don't know but we can't leave. He'll know we were only here to spy." Ginpachi raise his eyebrow then turns his head back to Tsukuyo. He stop talking and walks down the hall.

"Holy crap he's coming our way. Quick, open the history book so he won't won't know what we was really doing." Ginpachi pass them by.

"As you can see. This history has more history than the last history," (Name) said.

"Oh... So that history has more history. Then it equals more history?" Tif asked.

"Exactly." Tif and (Name) looks around.

"Let's get the hell out of here." When they turn around.

"Are you spying on me!" Ginpachi shouted. The girls flinch backing up. "What did I say about spying on me?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Tif asked.

"Yeah, we're not spying on you. We're going over our history homework."

"Really? By reading it upside down?"

"Damn... He knows all," Tif said wiggling her fingers.

"Well that's how we study for your information. Now would you excuse us Mr. Sakata we have class to prepare for. Good day."

"Yes good day." Before they could walk off Ginpachi grabs her by the arm.

"Nice bracelet. Where you get it from?" he asked.

"That none of your business."

"It's a charm bracelet. (Name) got a secret admirer," Tif told him.

"Tif...it was none of his business..."

"Ha! Secret admirer? That funny. Who would have a crush on you?"

"Anyone that likes me and that's around my age. You're just jealous because you don't have someone crushing on you." Tif nods her head.

"Please, I already know who my admirer is."

"You have an admirer? Tell me. I promise I will only tell a couple of people but your secret is safe with me," Tif said.

"I know exactly who it is." Ginpachi pulls (Name) closer to his face. Tif is thinking about smashing their faces together. Like her little sister's Babie and Ken dolls at home. "Do you know who your secret admirer is?" he asked grinning. (Name) blinks a couple of times. Her mind felt like it just melted.

"N-no I don't. That would just spoiled the fun," she answered.

"Whatever. I bet it's an old man stalking you."

"That's what I told her. We think the same Mr. Sakata. We should go out," Tif said.

"Yeah we should. Call me in ten years from now."

"Really?"

"No."

"It's not an old man damn.." (Name) said.

"Whoever it was has an ugly taste in jewellery," Gin said. (Name) snatch her hand away from his grip.

"Shut up. I love this bracelet. It's the sweetest gift someone ever gave me. I'll cherish it to the fullest."

Tif pat (Name) on the shoulder. "Good for you."

"Ginpachi is getting bored. "Oi... You are making me want to vomit right about now." He turns around walking away. "See you geeks in class."

"You're a geek!" the girls shouted.

"You are."

"No you are!" After school (Name) went over Tif house. After that it was time for her to go home. She walks down the street listening to music. She glance to her left pausing her music and snatching the earphone's out her ear. She stood next to the water fountain looking across the street. She saw Ginpachi sensei and Tsukuyo the art teacher. They were sitting at the same table Ginpachi took her to for Saturday detention. (Name) looks at them laughing and joking around. Then Tsukuyo grabs his hand holding it tight. She moves closer to him closing the gap between them. (Name) looks away. She turns around to continue walking home.

"When she got to her house she ran up to her room slamming the door. She sat on her bed twisting the end of her hair. She kept twirling it with her finger getting piss off. "Ugh!" she shouted standing up. "This is some bullshit!" she said tightening her fist. She sat on her bed calming herself down. "Let's think about this. Ginpachi sensei is older than me, drives a car and he is a teacher. Ms. Tsukuyo. She is older than me. She's a teacher and she smokes smelly cigarettes. Just like Ginpachi. Plus she has a car and well... She too damn pretty. Me? I'm 19. I don't drive, I have a curfew and most of all I'm just a student. I'm pretty in my own weird way. But I'm not drop dead gorgeous," she said in her mind.

(Name) sighed shaking her head. "Look at me. I actually thought I can compete with a teacher? She's pretty with a nice rack. No lesbo. I'm so stupid. I don't like Ginpachi sensei, he is a teacher and that's all I would see him as," she said. "For now on I won't say anything to him unless it school related."

As time pass it's now 10:30 pm. (Name's) eating snacks on her room watching The Amazing World Of Gumball when her cellphone rings. She look at the name. "Mr. Sakata," she said. Without thinking she press the ignore button.

"I'm sorry but this person doesn't want to be bother right now. Please call back later," the phone said.

"Funny (Name), answer your cellphone," he said. (Name) phone rings again. She held an button turning the phone off. Then she toss it on the floor not wanted to be bother.

"This call can not be completed at this time. Please check the number or call again later."

Ginpachi press the end button. He scratches the back of his head. "She must me sleep. I'll call her tomorrow."


	11. It's rude to ignore

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Together? With Ms. Tsukuyo. The Art teacher?"

"Believe it," (Name) said. Tif coughs.

"Wow... How can he cheat on you like that?" Tif coughs again.

"What? Tif he's a teacher stop day dreaming. It's just that. When I saw him with her. I was...was..."

(Coughs) "Jealllllousssss..."

"No..."

"Yes you were." (Coughs) "I don't feel well."

"You don't sound well neither. How did you get sick again Tif?"

"Eating fish and ice cream."

"Well that's not bad. You had fish for dinner and ice cream for dessert."

"No..I mix them together." (Name) covers her mouth feeling grossed out. "I didn't know it was going to make me sick. I mean it was going down the same stomach. Now I have the stomach virus." (Coughs) "I'm sorry (Name). You just have to go to school. Without me."

"No Tif. Hang in there. We can go to school together. I can't walk in there without you."

"You have to." (Coughs) "It's the only way. To get an A. For today."

"Tif I can't jus-"

"Can't you see (Name). You have to do it for me. Plus you have to bring me the homework for today and copy down the notes I missed." (Coughs) "Brave hero. Go on without me." Tif stop talking and fail asleep. (Name) heard snoring in the background.

"Tif? Tif? No...oh hi Mrs. Meson. Tif medicine finally kicked in and now she's asleep. Okay, I'll talk to her later. Have nice day." (Name) hangs up the phone, took her bag and walks to school.

(Name) walks through those double doors. She stood there thinking. She didn't have Tif by her side today. Her biggest mission today is ignore Mr. Sakata. "I repeat ignore that sliver hair lollipop licking nerd," she said in her mind. "Only talk to him when it's school relative." (Name) looks to her left then to her right. No Ginpachi in sight. As she walk she stops at every corner to see would he be there.

(Name) is relieved. No Ginpachi early in the morning. "All I have to do is walk down this hall and I'll be at my locker in no time." When she looks to her right. Her eyes widen. She kept walking but slowing down. There was Ginpachi sensei leaning against a locker talking to two other teachers. His eyes locked with hers. She walks away quickly looking over her shoulders.

"This is bad, dammit! Curse him. I can't believe I saw him. Stand there looking sexy. Sexy? What the? What am I'm talking about?Teacher's don't look sexy," she said in her mind. "I have to get to my locker. He's not behind me. I'm Guessing he didn't see me. Yeah that's right. He was probably looking at someone else."

"Hey (Last Name)!" Ginpachi shouted.

"OH SHIT HE SAW ME!" she shouted in her mind. "Just ignore him and keep walking..."

"Hey (Last Name)! (Last Name)!" (Name) speed walk down the hall. Ginpachi follows behind her. "I know you hear me (Last Name)."

"Dammit go away...!" she shouted in her mind. Ginpachi ran down the hall stopping right in front of her.

"Oi... Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked her. (Name) didn't say anything. She move to the side and kept walking. He follows her. "Hey, didn't you hear me?"

"Just ignore him (Name)," she said in her mind. Ginpachi walks next to her.

"I called you last night. I guess you were sleep. But if you wasn't why didn't you answer your cell?" Ginpachi looks at her. "Are you even listening to me?" (Name) walks faster trying to getting away from him. Ginpachi grabs her by the arm pulling her towards her locker. "Let's go." He let's her go then stares at her.

"Alright, what's your problem?" (Name) didn't say a word. She stood there with her arms folded. Gin sighed rolling his eyes. "What did I do this time?" (Name) raise an eyebrow.

"What do he mean what did he do? He know what he did," she said in her mind.

"No answer? Oh I see now. You're giving me the silent treatment. Why? Did I do something?" (Name) types on her cellphone then shows him what she wrote.

"I will only talk to you about homework, class work and tests. Nothing more Mr. Sakata."

"Why? Ignoring your sensei is child's play. Are you going to talk or what?" (Name) moves her two fingers across her lips like she zipped it. "So you're just going ignore me today huh?" (Name) looks away from him.

"Fine then. I don't care if you talk to me or not, little girl. I don't have time to play games. I have more important things to do." Ginpachi walks away from her. (Name) sticks her tongue out at him.

As the school day went by she kept seeing Ginpachi. But he wasn't alone. All morning and afternoon he was with Ms. Tsukuyo. They laughed and joked around together. He was doing that on purpose to get (Name) to talk to him. But it wasn't working. She kept quiet and ignored him all...day. When (Name) was walking to another class Ginpachi and Tsukuyo walked pass her laughing. (Name) give both of them the finger behind their backs.

The last bell rings for school to end. When (Name) went to her locker she saw Ginpachi and two male teachers talking. She peeks behind her locker door eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I see that you and Ms. Tsukuyo are getting along quite well," one of the teachers said.

"Yeah you two were very close today. Are you dating her?" Ginpachi looks at them.

"Hmm..." he said putting his hand on his chin. "Maybe," he said smirking.

"What? Come on Gin give us the details." (Name) stops listening to the conversation. She slams her locker then walks away. Ginpachi knew she was standing there. He grin walking away with the teachers.

"What does he mean maybe? Either he is dating her or not. He doesn't need to hide it. I saw him that night." (Name) sighed. "Why should I care? Stupid Mr. Sakata. I can't stand him." When she walks down the hall.

"Oh hello (Last Name)," Tsukuyo said walking up to her. (Name) smile even though she didn't want to.

"Oh...hello Ms. Tsukuyo," she said talking through her teeth. She really didn't want to see this bitch right about now.

"I just wanted to talk about your art project today. I really like what you did. Where did you get the inspiration from?"

"Umm... Tortilla." Tsukuyo raise an eyebrow. Her answer was weird.

"Tortilla's?"

"Yes. Tortilla's are very delicioso. It inspired me to create this work of art. Mix those up with nachos then you will have a fiesta."

"Okay... I just wanted to let you know your art is unique. I just went over your grades this morning. You are doing well in my class."

"You went over my grades this morning because you was with my homeroom teacher last night you bitch," she said in her thoughts. "Really? That's great. Well I got to go. Bye Ms. Tsukuyo." Tsukuyo walks down the hall. (Name) drops her smile and starts to air punch her fist behind Tsukuyo's back. When (Name) turns the corner Ginpachi is standing in her way.

She roll her eyes then walks to the left. Gin moves to the left too. Then she moves to the right. Ginpachi copies her and moves at the same time. (Name) glares at him. She moves from left to right trying to shake him but Ginpachi wouldn't budge. Gin grin at her. He was trying to make her talk to him by saying get the hell out of my way. "You're still not talking to me huh?"

(Name) folds her arms and looks away. "Fine then," he said walking pass her. "I don't care."

(Name) walks to the bus stop and stood there waiting for the bus. Her mom were suppose to pick her up but theres no guarantee she would. Ginpachi and Tsukuyo walks out the school walking to the teachers parking lot.

"I wanted to ask you Ginpachi. Would you give me a ride home? My car wouldn't start today so I had to take the bus," Tsukuyo said. Ginpachi shrugs his shoulders.

"Here put this helmet on. I rode my motorcycle today. They got on the bike and ride off. Ginpachi saw (Name) standing at the bus stop. He grin then he decided to say a few words to her. A motorcycle stop in front of her. (Name) looks at the two people closely.

Tsukuyo lift the shield up on the helmet. "Bye Ms. (Last Name). Have a nice day and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah (Last Name). Good night." Ginpachi winks at her then rode off down the street. (Name) mouth flew open. She grit her teeth and balls her fingers into a fist.

"Oh...it is on..now!"


	12. You're going to talk to me

It's been two weeks and (Name) is still giving Ginpachi Sensei the silent treatment. It's the winter and it's cold as hell outside. Tif and (Name) leans on their lockers.

"It's cold as hell out side!" Tif shouted.

"Duh, that's what the author just said," (Name) told her.

"Oh yeah. Still giving Ginpachi Sensei the silent treatment?"

"Yup. And I'm going to keep on ignoring him." Tif sighed.

"There's so much love between you two," she said grinning.

"What you just said makes me want to vomit Tif. I'm tired of standing here. Let's go to class." When the two of them walks to homeroom they saw Ginpahi Sensei laying upside down on his desk reading a manga.

"What the hell?" Tif said.

"Take your seats," he told them.

"Smoking sensei, what are you doing here?" Kagura asked him.

"Yeah, you never come to class before the bell for homeroom rings," Shinpachi said.

"And you're always late," Hijikata said.

"And lazy," Sougo added. Ginpachi lift himself up.

"Alright I get it," he told them.

"And weird," Katsura said eating an unpilled banana. Ginpachi stares at him then shook his head.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you guys. It's really amazing."

"Really?" Sa-chan said.

"What is it? TELL US!" Kagura shouted.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!" they shouted.

"Quiz on Thursday!" Ginpachi told them. Everyone frown staring at him.

"What the hell!?" Hijikata shouted.

"That's not a good surprise," Kagura said.

"Yes it is."

"NO IT'S NOT!" the class shouted.

"It's not just this class. I'm giving this test to all my classes."

"This is some bullshit," (Name) said. Ginpachi smacks her on the head with his magazine. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, I'm talking."

"You lied to us," Shinpachi said.

"I didn't lie, I just said I had an surprise. And the test is a surprise. If you guys took it the wrong way then that's y'all problem. These grades aren't looking good for some of you. Damn look at all the F's," he said flipping through his grade book. Ginpachi got up and walks around the room. "But not all of you have an F. I want to see who's been actually doing their work. And who's been sitting here on their lazy ass!" he said looking at Sougo. Sougo took the sleeping mask off his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked Ginpachi.

"The review sheets is on my desk. We will go over it during class. But if you still don't get it. Then get a tutor." Everyone sighed.

"Lucky you Tif. You don't have lazy sensei for math class," (Name) said. Ginpachi tried smack her on the head but she ducks making him miss. Ginpachi glares at her. The bell rings for the first class. (Name) was the last one to leave. Before she walks out the door Ginpachi closes it shut.

(Name) stares at him. "Still not talking to me huh?" (Name) folds her arms and kept quiet. "Fine then. You're going to miss all of this," he said waving his own hand in front of his face.

"No I won't," she said in her mind. Ginpachi smacks her on the butt with his magazine. "Ah!"

"That's for ducking when I was going to smack you on the head. Next time don't dodge it." (Name) glares at him then walks out the classroom.

Tif is in her locker while (Name) sat on her book bag on the floor. "Tif are you done yet?"

"No, my hair needs to look good," she said looking in the mirror in her locker. I would go to the bathroom but It's packed as ever in there. All girls do is hog the mirror. You know it wouldn't kill you to put some blush or some mascara on. Then maybe Ginpachi would want you and not Ms. Tsukuyo," she said grinning.

"Tif stop saying weird things. Mr. Sakata is a teacher. What the hell would he want with a flat chested nineteen year old?" she said laughing. Ginpachi walks by looking at them.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" (Name) didn't answer him.

"Ginpachi sensei how do I look?" Tif asked.

"Regular," he answered. Tif turns away from him. "You know (Last Name) It wouldn't kill you put on some mascara. You scared the shit out of me when I turned the corner." (Name) stood up then got in his face. She glares at him not saying a word. Damn she wanted to curse him out so badly. Ginpachi gins at her waiting for her to say something. (Name) took a deep breath and turns away. "Anger management would do you some good (Last Name)," he said walking down the hallway.

"I hate that guy," (Name) said.

"Well, at least we know he likes girls with make up on." The next day (Name) walks to her locker. Tif said she's running late today. When she opens her locker a hand slams it shut again.

"We need to talk (Last Name). And I'm not talking about anything school relative." (Name) looks at him then yawn. "Oi! Quit the bullshit, I'm serious." Ginpachi grabs (Name) cheeks and starts pinching her face.

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"Quit ignoring me. I'm not paying around," he said as he let go. (Name) held her cheeks pissed off. She grit her teeth.

"Mother fucker!" she shouted at him.

"Ahh...there we go. Maybe I should have done that two weeks ago."

"Damn asshole, stay away from me," she said walking down the hall. Ginpachi fellows her.

"Why should I? Picking with you is to much fun."

"I said go away." Ginpachi grabs her by arm pulling her into an empty classroom. He shut the door glaring at her.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?" (Name) pulls out her cellphone. "This is my problem," she said showing him a picture of Tsukuyo and him.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't worry where I got it from. If you try to give me detention or anything else. I send this picture to everyone."

"So you want to start up rumors?"

"This isn't a rumor. I saw you with your girlfriend that night, don't play dumb."

"You are so damn stupid. Tsukuyo isn't my girlfriend. We was there that night because we was waiting for two more teachers to show up. She was holding my hand because this dude wanted to talk to her ans he wasn't her type."

"You're lying. You took her home that day."

"Her car wouldn't start. Here the video that one of the teachers recorded when they met us at the restaurant." (Name) looks at the video feeling stupid. There were other teachers there. They were just running late. (Name) starts laughing. Ginpachi stares at her with a mean look on his face.

"Wow... Don't I feel stupid. You know. I knew you wasn't dating Ms. Tsukuyo. This is so funny. You should laugh. Ha ha? He he? Ho... Ho?" Ginpachi continue to stare at her.

"You were jealous we're you?"

"No...! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are. I can tell from how mad you were."

"I'm not jealous..." Ginpachi push her against the chalkboard. She looks at him wondering what the hell is going on.

"Just admit it. You like me. So just say it," he told her in a very seductive voice.

"No I don-" (Name) frozen when Ginpachi moves his face closer to her ear.

"Don't lie. Just tell me you like me. Now say it." (Name) eyes widen. She's speechless. Ginpachi looks at her then moves his lips to her neck. Before he could (Name) ran away from him yelling down the hall. Ginpachi laughs at her. "Oi...bI was just playing. Don't take it seriously," he said fellowing her. "I love picking with this girl."

At home (Name) looks in her backpack for a pen. When she empty everything out a tiny box lands on her bed. There was a note attached to it. She read's what it said.

"For the past two weeks you been angry and I don't know why. I would love to see your beautiful smile again. You're still annoying but, I like you that way. From your secret admirer."

(Name) opens the box seeing a smiley face charm. She put it on her bracelet smiling. "Thank you."


	13. Tutor me Ginpachi sensei part 1

The next day (Name) stood by the school front door. It's totally freezing outside and the gloves she had on wouldn't let her grip the door handle. "Damn you door, OPEN ALREADY!" Ginpachi walks up to her wondering what the hell she was doing?

"Dammit! I almost had it." He raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh sensei. I can't get the door open because of these gloves and Tif isn't here yet. Can you open the door for me?"

"No."

"What? Why...?"

"Say it nicely."

"Stop playing Ginpachi sensei. I'm freezing out here..."

"The weather is fine to me." A strong cold wind blew across they faces.

"It's cold as hell out here! You got issues if you think the weather is fine. Now open the door!"

"I wont with that attitude. Now you're going to stand out here and freeze your balls off."

"I don't have any balls!"

"Well I am shocked by the answer."

"STOP PLAYING!" Ginpachi laughs at her.

"You look like a purple plum with that heavy coat on." Ginpachi grabs on to her waist. "I wonder if I squeeze you will all the juice come out?"

"Stop it," she said smacking his hands away.

"Say it nicely then I might, open the door."

"Damn... Can you please open the door for me Ginpachi sensei...please..." He pulls the handle opening the door.

"Thank you so much sensei. Before she could walk in he close the door. "Ahhhh!" she shouted jumping up and down like a three year old. Ginpachi laughs at her.

"This is too hilarious."

"You play to damn much you-whoa!" (Name) lost her balance and trips. She was about to fall when she notice she was still standing. "Huh?"

"This is what happens when you whine like a toddler." Ginpachi had her dangling by her coat. "You almost fail you idiot. Be careful next time."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ginpachi opens the door letting her in first. When she walks in Ginpachi sticks his foot out tripping her over. She fail rolling like a bowling ball. She rolls all the way to her locker. "You will pay for this!" she shouted.

At the library

"Another charm? No way!"

"Shhh..." the librarian said.

"Sorry. Wow... Now you have two charms. I want to know who this guy is?"

"Me too. I wish I had a clue," (Name) told her. "Well let's forget about this. I have to sign up for tutoring."

"Ugh... Tutoring? Tutoring is a waste of time."

"I know..but Tif. If I don't pass Ginpachi sensei's quiz then I'll fail. And I am not going to fail."

"What are you two doing here? The library is smart kids only. And according to my grade book neither of you are one of them." Ginpachi told them.

"Well I wasn't coming here until you said we have quiz on thursday."

"Oh yeah about the test. I was thinking about upgrading the questions to college level. Would Calculus II be a good math problem for you students?"

"That's college math. You can't do that," Tif said.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't," (Name) told him.

"Watch me. I can do anything I want because I'm making the quiz. Not the school, not board of education. Me. I'm making it. So I can add and take away anything I want."

"You're a baka sensei."

"But this baka is the one that's grading your test. Shouldn't you find a tutor so you can fail." (Name) got in his face.

"I bet you I won't fail."

"Then it's a bet then. If you fail, then I get to boss you around. No questions asked. You just do what I say."

"Ha, fine then. You will see. I'll get A on your stupid test."

"Will see about that," Ginpachi said walking out the library. (Name) turns around and signs up for a tutor.

"Do you think you will get an A?" Tif asked.

"No..." (Name) said feeling nervous. "I hope I at least get a B or an C. But I know I will not fail. Let the tutoring begin!"

"Shhh..."

"Sorry." Durning lunch (Name) sat in the library waiting for her tutor.

"Hello, you must be (Last Name)?" a boy said looking at his paper.

"Yes."

"Okay let's get this started." Five minutes later. "What the hell?! I told you so many times. What is X for this number? Not that one!"

"You didn't say that!"

"Yes I did!"

"Look little boy. You're not going to be yelling at me. I'll kick your ass."

"You're worried about fighting. Do these damn math problems."

"You are so annoying. Just go. I'll find a better tutor. Goodbye, go, be gone!" she shouted pointing to the door. The boy took his things and left.

"Interesting..." A voice said. (Name) looks to her right seeing Ginpachi leaning on he book shelf grinning. "How's the tutoring going?"

"What are you doing here? You lollipop licking weirdo."

"Watching you. You're not very good at making friends are you?"

"Shut up and go away. I'll get a better tutor to teach me."

"Ha, I doubt that. You're unteachable."

"Jerk!"

"Shhh..." After school (Name) waited in the library for her second tutor.

"Hello I'm Becky. I'm in the twelfth grade."

"Nice to meet y-"

"Let me tell you about myself."

"That won't be necessary."

"Okay I like pets. I have a cat. I named him Mr. Meow Meow. Isn't that name cool?"

"Yes but can start the tutoring."

"My personality is very awesome. I play sports, videos games, pool."

"That's nice Becky but can we start-"

"Theres a lot of silly words the rhymes with Becky. Like zecky, decky, recky, jecky, oh I like lecky." She kept talking for ten minutes straight. (Name) right eye starts to switch. (Name) is getting annoyed. And if Becky say something one more time she was going to explode. "You know what else I like."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" (Name) shouted.

"Shhh..."

"Be quiet, Becky... You talk to damn much!"

"I do?"

"Yes...! You do... I just need tutoring. Not a new friend."

"Oh...tutoring. Well why didn't you say so silly," Becky said laughing. She push (Name) on her shoulder playfully. (Name) close her binder.

"Hey Becky. Here's some money. Can you go get me some juice please."

"Sure, be right back." (Name) got up things quickly, stood up and ran towards the exit. Before she could leave. Ginpachi stood there standing by the door.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." he said shaking his head.

"School hours are over. Why are you still here?"

"Watching Becky tutor you. Oh that's right, you didn't learn anything."

"So she's one of your students?"

"No, she's in another math class. Students call her big mouth Becky. If you are partner's with her you will never get any work done. She's very smart but, she talks too... Damn much."

"I can see that. I need to get home, I got tons of homework to do."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Shouldn't you prepare for the test?"

"It's already done. Plus I change the date to Friday so students will have to prepare for it. I know I know, I'm a good teacher."

"Yeah right. Okay, you can drive me home."

"Meet me at the bus stop around the corner. I'll take you home but students and teachers are still around." After talking he drove around the corner picking up (Name). When she reaches for the door handle he drove off.

"Hey!" she shouted. Ginpachi stop then backs up.

"I'm sorry did you want something?"

"You said you was going to drive me home."

"Sorry about that get in." (Name) tries to open the door again but Ginpachi drove up again.

"Stop... You play to damn much!"

"I'm sorry get in," he said smirking. While driving Ginpachi glances at her bracelet. "I'm telling you that charm bracelet is ugly."

"Not it's not, you're ugly."

"Ha! I never been and never will be."

"That's because you never looked in the mirror."

"Shut up smart ass or I'll drop you off on the highway. Did you find out who's your secret admirer?"

"No, I wish I knew who it is. The only thing I know is that he goes to school with me."

"I see. So are you in love with this guy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just asking."

"Are you jealous...?" she asked in a teasing way.

"Hell no. Besides, you are in no position to call me jealous. You're the one thought I was dating Tsukuyo miss jealously."

"I wasn't jealous. And don't pretend you don't like her. I know you do."

"No I don't," he said parking three houses down from hers.

"Yes you do... Aww... Ginpachi likes Tsukuyo, Ginpachi likes Tsukuyo, Ginpachi like-"

"I don't like Tsukuyo. I like someone else." When he said that it went quiet. (Name) eyes widen a little. Ginpachi looks away from her.

"Someone else? L-like who?" she asked blushing.

"That's none of your business. Don't you have homework to do." Ginpachi didn't face her. He kept looking out the window.

"Y-yeah, I do." (Name) opens his car door and get's out. She bend down looking into his car. "Thanks for the ride home." Ginpachi nods to her still facing his window. (Name) walks down the street to her house. Ginpachi watches her walks in. He's looks in the mirror seeing his red face fades back to the original color. He starts up his car then drives off.


	14. Tutor me Ginpachi sensei part 2

The next day (Name) walks into school with that heavy coat again. She wobbles to her locker then try's to take off her coat. "You look like a purple frosty the snow man in that coat," Tif said.

"Really? Yeah... I was in a cartoon..."

"So, what are we doing after school? Please tell me were hanging out? I'm bored as hell at home.

"Sorry Tif but I need to be tutored. I have to meet my new tutor during lunch time and meet again after school. I need to-"

"Yeah yeah I know. You need to pass the test. I'm routing for you."

"Thanks Tif. I got to let him know that I'm not afraid of him or his stupid test." Tif raise an eyebrow grinning.

"You're not afraid of him?"

"Well I am afraid of him but not his stupid test. Well I am afraid of that stupid test having a big red F on it. But I will not fail!"

"Oi... Get out the way," Ginpachi said pushing (Name). He didn't even push her. He just moved her out the way. (Name) lost her balance and fail to the floor. Wearing that huge coat she rolls all the down the hall.

"I'll get you for this sensei...!" Durning lunch time (Name) walks into the library waiting for her new tutor.

"(Last Name)?" someone said.

"Yes I'm her. Let's get this over with," she said opening up her binder. He sits on the table then snatches her review paper from her hands. (Name) looks up looking at the guy. She flinches jumping out her seat.

"Let's do this," Ginpachi told her.

"What are you doing here!"

"Shhh... This is the library. Plus, I'm your new tutor," he said grinning.

"Oh hell no. I'm not out here."

"What's your problem?"

"I already have you for home room and math class. Now I have to see you durning lunch time? Oh no," she said walking away.

"Are you sure you want to make that kind of choice? I mean, I am the one that made the test you want to pass." (Name) stops walking and thought for a minute. Ginpachi did make the test. So he can tutor her. She turns around grinning.

"Fine. Tutor me then."

"So you finally came to your sense's. Just to let you know our little bet is still on. If I tutor you, its up to you to get an A. It's going to cost you though."

"Like what?"

"Ten huge lollipops."

"Lollipop's?"

"And a Snickers. No wait, Snickers and a Twix."

"You're such a candy maniac."

"I'll be that. But you better have my candy after school. Now, let's get stared." As time pass Ginpachi had his hands on his temples sighing. He glares at (Name). "Now, I'm going to tell you. One more time. Find X." (Name) stares at the paper with a serious look. Lunch is almost over and she didn't even figure out number one yet. Ginpachi is right. She is unteachable. (Name) moves her pencil about to put the wrong answer.

"Umm..."

"You. Better. Not," Ginpachi said getting serious.

She looks at her review sheet seeing the example. Everything Gin said to her was now coming back to her. "Oh yeah..." She writes the answer down for number one. She was done in one minute. Ginpachi checks her work.

"Finally."

"Finally? It's correct?"

"Yeah. It took you too damn long but it's finally correct."

"Yeah...thank you," she said hugging him.

"Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry Ginpachi sensei. But I'm going to need more tutoring."

"Duh stupid. I'll keep teaching you until the day of the test." After school (Name) met Ginpachi at this slushy place where he continue to tutored her at. The next day Tif walks up to (Name) with her arms folded.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Tif asked.

"What? Who?" (Name) asked her.

"Mr. Sakata. You been hanging out with him lately and not with me. What gives?" she said pouting.

"Tif he's tutoring me."

"I know that but I want to be tutored too... Ginpachi sensei is just trying to keep you for himself. You were my best friend first!"

"Tif if want tutoring you can join us. It's not a problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just bring some candy."

The next day it's the last day of tutoring. (Name) headed to the slushy shop so she called Tif to see if she were she on her way. Her cellphone rings. "Hey (Name)."

"Tif are you coming?"

"Sorry, I can't go. I'm baby sitting...SIT DOWN! Sigh...little sisters are a handful."

"What...? Okay. If you're busy I understand. Talk to you later." Since her friend isn't coming she called Ginpachi to see was tutoring be held today? (Name) dial's his number. Ginpachi answers his cell.

"Yeah..."

"Ginpachi sensei Tif isn't showing up. Will you still tutor me today?"

"I'm not going to make it neither. I have paperwork to do." (Name) sigh.

"So you're canceling it?"

"No. Why would I cancel it on the last day. I said I'll tutor you until the day of the test and that's what I'm going to do."

"Since you can't come out. Are you going to teach me over the phone?"

"No, come over to my place." Her eyes widen.

"Is he serious!" she shouted in her mind. "WHAT?!"

"Stop shouting and just come over."

"I-I don't know w-where you live at."

"I'll text you my address. So you better not tell your weird friend where I live at." After getting his address. It lead her to a tall building. She walks in getting on the elevator to the tenth floor. Once she got off she walks up to Ginpachi's door and rings his doorbell. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ginpachi opens it looking straight down at her.

(Name) flinches with her eyes widen. It was and again he wasn't dressed like a teacher. "HOLY SHIT THIS SENSEI IS HOT!" she said in her mind. There was no...way this was Ginpachi. But it was. (Name) continue to stare at him.

Gin raise an eyebrow. "Hey!" he said snapping his fingers in her face. "What did I say about fantasizing about me?"

"No-n-no I'm not." (Name) drops her books on the floor. She bends down to picks them up. She kept her gaze down at her book. Ginpachi grabs her by her chin making her look at him.

"What's the matter? You're not staring anymore. Don't I turn you on?" She's speechless again. Her mouth was slightly open but no words came out but a little scream. "You're a weirdo. Get in here." (Name) stood there in the hall. Ginpachi look back at her. "Get in here!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes I'm s-sure. What's your problem? If I was going to attack you." Ginpachi walks up to her closing the space between them. He bends down closer to her ear. "I would of been took you to my room." (Name) blushes a little then speed walk away from him. She walks in looking around. His apartment is regular. But his apartment is much better looking than her room.

"Bwah-hah-hah... Finally... I finally got you where I want you," he said locking the door with a evil grin. (Name) backs up.

"What?!" she said panicking.

"Shut up, I'm just playing. Besides who would want to kidnap you?"

(Name) stick's her tongue out at him. "Let's gets this over with." They sat on the couch. (Name) looks at the table in front of her filled with papers.

"Wow, you are busy," she told him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you I have papers to grade. Do these's problems here. Make sure you look over your answers and read the example." (Name) nods to him. He was so busy grading papers he didn't even have time to show her how to do a math problem. Ten minutes pass. "Augh!" he said getting pissed off. (Name) stares at him.

"Umm.. Ginpachi Sensei. Do you need any help?" Gin gave her a death glare. He moves closer to her face.

"No!" he shouted. "Are you done with your review?"

"Yes."

"Here l, do another one."

"But you aren't tutoring me. I need someone to show me how to do it."

"Oi...shut up. You're annoying."

"I just want to help. Let me help, please... If you won't let me help I'll aggravate the hell out of you."

"Don't you always? Here put these papers in alphabetical order. And when I'm done checking these papers put the finally grade in this grade book."

"Is my class in here?"

"Hell no." While she put everything in order she kept looking at Ginpachi then back to the papers. (Name) glance at him again. Then she just stared at him. She didn't want to admit but damn he's is sexy to be a old geezer. His sliver hair looks so soft. She wanted to run her hands through it. His personality is scary but he's kinda sweet sometimes. And then their was his body. (Name) bit her bottom lip thinking he should unbutton his shirt more.

(Name) moves closer to him. "What are you doing?" Ginpachi asked.

"Y-you smell good, for some reason," she said putting the papers in order.

"Don't I always?"

"No, at school you smell like cigarettes." Ginpachi grabs her hand putting it on his chest.

"I feel good too," he told her. (Name) became speechless again. He did feel like he had muscles. She thought he was just some skinny lazy ass teacher. "Look at your face you little pervert. Touching my chest is sexual harassment."

"I didn't touch you!"

"Shut up, I was joking," he said continuing his work. (Name) peeps at him. Ginpachi sigh putting his pen down.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I'm not!"

"You were so! Are you sexual attractive to me or something?"

"Hell no!" she shouted standing up. "You tripping why would I be?" she said sitting back down. Ginpachi moves closer to her. He pulls her by her shirt whispering in her ear.

"If you're not sexual attractive to me then you should not have a problem with me being this close."

"Well...I..I..umm..." Ginpachi brush his face against her ear. (Name) is about to freak out. (Name) flinches a little.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her.

"No, no problem. Everything is fine," she said trying to calm her herself down. He moves away from her then continue to grade papers. (Name) is relieved. She almost freaked out. "Pervert," she said in her mind.

"Tell me the truth. You like the guy that gave you that bracelet?"

"That's none of your business. You said you like someone else. Who is the girl?"

"Don't you mean women?" (Name) put her hands up like she surrender.

"Well excuse...me."

"How can you like someone you never met? You don't know who they are or what's their personality like."

"I don't care. All I know is that he likes me. It's kinda creepy that he's admirers me from the distance but it's cool. I just can't wait to meet him. This women you like. Do you know anything about her?"

"Yeah. I met her last year. But now, I'm getting to know her more."

"Sounds like you love her."

"No I don't. I just like her."

"Do she have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, she acts like she don't like me, but I know she do. She's nice, annoying, loud sometimes. She's great to talk to on the phone. Plus I like picking with her," he said grinning. (Name) folds her arms getting upset. "What with that face your making?"

"Shut up," she said standing up. "Your papers are in order. Here you go." She drops them on the table.

"Thanks."

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"What for? Oh...now I get it. It's because I said I like someone and it's not you?"

"I don't care who it is. And I don't want it to be me. You suck, I'm out of here."

"Jealoussss."

"No I'm no-" (Name) froze. Her mind went blank for about nine seconds. Ginpachi kiss her on the cheek. He pulls away staring at her.

"That was for helping me grade papers. Come on, I'll take you home." (Name) just stood there like a rusted robot that needed oil. "(Name)? Hey!"

"Huh?" she said coming back to the present.

"I said I'll take you home." (Name) nods to him as they put they shoes back to leave. The ride back home was quiet. Ginpachi focus on the road while (Name) stares out the window. It's a very akaward ride. "Huh? Did you say something?" Gin asked.

"Huh? No, I didn't say anything," she said.

"Oh." He parks down the street. (Name) opens the door to get out. "About the kiss," Ginpachi said. "I hope that wasn't a problem? I mean it's was a kiss on the cheek, not the lips. I just hope you didn't take it serious or anything."

"Oh no. I wouldn't, it's just a innocent kiss for telling me thank you. You didn't do anything harmful. It's was nice. I'm shocked but it's cool."

"So, you're not upset because I kiss you?"

"No."

"Good." Ginpachi moves closer to her and kiss her in the cheek again. "If you're not taking it serious then I can do this anytime I want." (Name) laughs at him then snorted. "That's the geekiest laugh I ever heard."


	15. Senior Trip part 1

"I'm so nervous!" (Name) shouted pacing back and forth in front of her locker.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure you pass the test," Tif said looking in the mirror.

"I hope so. To get her mind off of it (Name) thought about what happen at Ginpachi place. He actually kissed her on her cheek last week. (Name) screams like a crazy fangirl." Tif looks at her confused.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just thought of something and I can't get it out of my head."

"Oh."

"(LAST NAME!) IN MY CLASS NOW!" Ginpachi shouted.

"Uh-oh... I think you fail that test," Tif said.

"I hope not," she said fellowing Ginpachi. When she walks in Ginpachi slams the door and walks to his desk. He puts the test paper on his desk hiding her grade.

"Do you know what this is?"

"My test?"

"You damn right it's your test! Do you have any idea how much time I spend with you just for you to pass!"

"Y-yes..."

"No you don't! You are such a waste of time (Last Name)! I could of been doing something else that was important then tutoring you!"

"I'm sorry..." she said whining.

"No you're not! You disappoint me!"

"Bu-b-but I tried my very best..."

"NO EXCUSES! You suck at math. Do you want to know your grade?!"

"No...!"

"YOU GOT A FUCKING A!" (Name's) shocked. What did he just say?

"Stop fucking playing sensei!"

"I'm serious smart ass. You pass with an A. Congrats. Ginpachi gave her her test back.

"Oh my god! I pass! YES YES YES!" (Name) screams. "Thank you sensei!" she said hugging him.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until I stop being happy."

"Get off! Get the hell off! Back up!" Ginpachi tried to push her away. (Name) wouldn't let to. "GET THE FUCK OFF! I hate hugs."

"Thanks for tutoring me Ginpachi sensei." Ginpachi stop struggling and just left her alone.

"No problem. Now could you let me go. I might get a boner from this hug." (Name) let go of him quickly.

"Eww...You are so, ugh!" she said walking away.

"What's wrong? You don't want anymore hugs?" he asked grinning. The bell for homeroom rings. The students walks in sitting down.

"Where the hell is Ginpachi sensei?" Hijikata asked.

"He's always late," Sougo said.

"Good, I can eat now," Kagura said taking out rice balls.

"He does this all the time. You guys should just get used to this," Shinpachi said. The class heard a noise. The chalkboard slides open making a huge space. Ginpachi steps out from the chalkboard and sits on his desk. The students mouth flew open wondering what fuck just happen?

"Alright let's get this started," he said picking up the attendance sheet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi shouted.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, hold up! Did guys just seen that shit?" Hijikata asked pointing at the chalkboard.

"I saw that shit," Sougo said.

"I think we all saw that shit," Tif said.

"I saw that shit too," Kagura said.

"I'm trying to forget that shit," (Name) said.

"That shit is impossible," Sa-chan said.

"Shit like that can happen. I seen something like that shit before. Sensei is on some secret agent shit," Katsura said.

"Yeah, instead of 007 he's 00 Lazy," Sougo said. Ginpachi stares at them.

"If one of you say shit one more time. I'm going to beat the shit out of you and giving everyone detention," Ginpachi told them. It got quiet.

"(Cough) shit (cough)," Sougo said.

"Detention, all of you." The class sucks their teeth at him sighing loudly. Then they threw paper balls at Sougo because they know he did it. "Let's get this started. As all you geeks know you seniors have a trip tomorrow." The class shouted. Throwing their hands in the air yelling yeah!"

"Shut up... Now, you seniors are going ice skating. When we go on the trip act like you got some goddamn sense, Sougo, Zura..."

"It's Katsura."

"If you don't want to skate. You can hit the video arcade, eat at the caf or sit in the lounge. If you want to shop, you shop at the mini mall that's there. No one will leave the trip area. If you do then I'll kick your ass then make you sit on the bus until the trip is over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ginpachi sensei."

"Good. Since I'm your home room teacher I'm charge of this class on the trip. There shouldn't be any problems. Do you got that?" he said glaring at (Name) and Tif.

"Why are you looking at us?" Tif asked.

"We didn't do anything," (Name) said.

"Yes you will, I got a strong feeling you are going to piss me off for some reason. And you better not," he said smacking the ruler on her desk. Tif and (Name) flinches at the sound.

The next day the seniors stood outside waiting for the bus to arrive. "It's cold as hell out here Ginpachi sensei..." Kagura said.

"So, I'm freezing my ball off out here. You don't see me complaining now do you?"

"Like you have balls," Sougo said. Ginpachi smacks him in the back of the head.

"You guys aren't the only ones freezing out here. Other students and teachers are too. Duh..." Ginpachi looks to his right seeing Toushi smoking something. He walks up to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think this is? This is how I stay warm."

"Give me that you ass hole. You trying to get me fired. Go stand over there with the rest of the students." Ginpachi looks around and took a puff of the the cigarette then drops it on the ground.

"I saw that," Tif said.

"You didn't see a damn thing," he said putting his fist in her face. "You look comfortable," he told (Name). (Name) stood there shivering.

"G-g-ginpachi...it's v-very cold out here. I'm freezing. Do I look b-bloody comfortable?!"

"Aww.. Do you want me to hold you like a baby to shield you from the cold?" he asked hugging her.

"Get off of me. You smell like cigarettes."

"You have no proof of that. The weather is fine I don't know why you are shivering."

"Fine? Screw you if you think this weather is fine." Ginpachi bends down whispering in her ear.

"Ahh... So you want to screw me now?" he said grinning. (Name) glares at him. She pulls his hair and whispered in his ear.

"You are a pervert sensei."

"Guilty as charge."

"And I hate you."

"Aww.. I'm sad now." Five buses pulls up.

"Finally!" the seniors shouted. They all went on the bus one at a time. They drove off heading to their trip. Once they got there they got off the bus getting ready for their teacher's to give them permission to run off.

"Alright, behave yourselves and stay in the trip area. Whoever leaves I'm going to kick your ass up and down this ice. Now, get out my face and have fun," Ginpachi said weaving them off.

"Yeah..!" the students shout running off.

"Where should we go first?" Tif asked. Both of them looks at each other grinning. "VIDEO ARCADE!" They ran to the place and starts playing a race car game in two player mode. When they turns the wheel to the left they whole body went left. Right, left, left, right and back. Next they play a fighting game.

"Take this. You mother-I got something for you. Take that. In your face bitch!" Tif shouted at the game.

"What? You wants some more? Hell yeah, round 2. let's go then," (Name) said.

"WINNER!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!" When they tried to give each other a high five they missed then drops to the floor. "Let's go skating," Tif said.

"Yeah, let's do that." When they got their skates they stood there next to the ice.


	16. Senior trip part 2

"Do you know how to skate?" Tif asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool, let's go." Tif went on the ice skating perfectly. (Name) stood there looking at her. "Hey, come on. I thought you said you knew how to skate?"

"I do. Roller skates."

"That's different (Name). This is ice skating. You lied."

"Sorry but it's just hard to do. I tried to learn it but I couldn't. My sister is a pro at this. Plus it's scary when the ice skaters jump in the air and twirl like that. I think the blades will cut they face."

"No, they are professionals. They know what they are doing. You won't get cut in the face. You will be fine." Tif grabs her hand. "Come on, I'll teach you." (Name) tried to move but she ended up falling hitting her butt on the ice.

"My ass!" Tif laughs at her. "One more try." She got up again moving her legs one at a time.

"That's good keeps going."

"I'm slipping."

"Keep your balance." (Name) fail on the ice again. "Damn, you're horrible at this."

"I'm going back to the arcade."

"Someone fail on their ass..." Ginpachi said skating around them in a circle.

"You are good at this Sensei," Tif said.

"I know, I'm the best. But you (Last Name). You suck."

"Shut up.."

"Make me. If you move and will fall and your ass might get numb."

"Don't worry about my ass!"

"You have an ass?" he asked looking shocked.

"Sensei can you please teach (Name) how to skate?" Tif asked.

"Hell no!" (Name) shouted.

"You see I was going to say yeah but-" Ginpachi taps his chin thinking. "Hmm.. Do I want to? I don't think I do. Oh yeah, no."

"Fine with me. See ya," (Name) said.

"But I like to see you suffer. So I'll teach you," he said grabbing her hand pulling her along with him.

"Wait, wait!"

"Have fun!" Tif said. Ginpachi tries to teach her but she just kept on falling.

"Come on, you have to spread your legs don't keep them together." (Name) looks at him. "What? Stop thinking negative you pervert."

"Who? You mean you sensei. I wasn't thinking that you ass."

"Oh, so it's me thinking that. Give me your hand." Ginpachi skated backwards. Holding on to her. "Good, now I'm going to let go. Just glide on the ice."

"I can balance myself now."

"Good, now skate." (Name) starting skating on the ice.

"Yeah! I can do it."

"You're slow but you are doing fine. Give me your hand. I'll skate with you." (Name) took his hand. She almost fail on the ice again but Ginpachi kept her from fallen a couple of times. She looks at him. He was so sexy to be an old geezer. They stop skating and sat down for a bit. "I'll be right back," he told her. Tif walks up to her.

"Tif I can skate now thanks to Ginpachi sensei."

"Yeah he's awesome. I saw you lovers out there," she said smirking.

"He's a teacher Tif. That will never happen. Only in my dreams," (Name) said that part in her mind.

"Couples skate! Grab that special someone and start skating!" the DJ shouted on the mic.

"Couple skate?" Tif and (Name) said. Everyone is getting a partner. Boy girl, boy boy, girl girl. It didn't matter. (Name) and Tif looks around. "Tif be my partner...?" Tif is already with someone.

"Tif...?"

"What...? He asked me first." (Name) sighed.

"Go have fun."

"Thank you (Name)!" She saw Ginpachi walking back to her. She smiled. Maybe he would ask her to skate with him. Her smile drops when Tsukuyo skated up to him. She asked him something then grabs on his arm. Ginpachi said something to her then walks back to (Name).

"Someone just asked me to skate. Do you still want to?" he asked her.

"No, go ahead. Have fun."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ginpachi went over to Tsukuyo and started skating with her. (Name) stares at them. She took her skates off, put her sneakers back on and went to go sit in the lounge. When couple skate was over Ginpachi walks back to where (Name) was sitting. "Okay, ready to skate?" She's gone. Ginpachi looks around. "Hey Meson, where's your friend?"

"She was just sitting there," Tif told him.

(Name) sat there looking at the fire. "I don't know why do I think I can complete with a grown women. I feel so stupid. I let my jealously get the best of me. I should of known better," she said in her mind. Someone sat next to her. She didn't care who it was right about now.

"Why did you leave?"

"I got cold."

"You're lying.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine." (Name) got her coat and walk's out the lounge. Ginpachi sigh fellowing her out the door. "Hey! What's the problem?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Not until you answer me." (Name) ignores him. "Why are you jealous so much?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are. Just come out with it. You're jealous...you're really really jealous..." he said in a teasing way.

"In your dreams. I wasn't jealous. I was just upset that I didn't get to skate."

"Well why didn't you asked me? You had me thinking you didn't want to skate. You told me no, good have fun."

"I thought you really wanted to skate with Tsukuyo."

"If I did then I would have asked her. But I asked you first. If you would of said yes then I would of blew Tsukuyo off." (Name) is surprise.

"You would of done that to skate with me?" Ginpachi turns around rubbing the back of his head. He turns back around looking at her.

"Yeah.. I guess. You're fun to skate with. I like seeing you suffer when you fall on your ass. It's funny."

"Oh," she said smiling. He look down at her smiling. (Name) looks away. Ginpachi lift her chin up making her look at him. They stare at each other as they move their lips closer. They is so close, their lips almost touch but it didn't. Something is wrong. They wanted to but, it just didn't feel right. (Name) pulls away from him then turns around. Her face is burning red. Ginpachi stood there thinking what hell was he about to do?

"Ice cream! I need ice cream!" (Name) said running away from him.

"(Name) wait-sigh..." Ginpachi told her. She just kept on running. Ginpachi walks back to the skating area. How can he explain this to her tomorrow? As she sit's there Tif walks up to her.

"(Name), why are you eating ice cream in December? It's cold as hell out there," Tif asked.

"No reason. I just need to sit right here."

"Want to go skate?"

"No, go without me."

"It's not fun without you. Come on we still have to shop."

"Go without me Tif. I don't feel well." Tif sighed.

"Okay," she said going back to skate. (Name) felt uneasy. She wonder why both of them couldn't do it. It's was wrong. She's a student. He's a teacher. It just didn't feel right.


	17. Feelings realize

(Name) sat in her bed bitting her nails. She's really nervous and she didn't want to go to school today. Not after what happen on the trip yesterday. She couldn't look Ginpachi in the face. It's just too embarrassing. She sigh to herself and walks down the stairs. "Mom? Mom..." She saw a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up then read what it said.

"(Name), I left for work early and I won't be back until later."

"Yes I can stay home." (Name) finished reading the note.

"I'll be back at 1 pm. Have a good day."

"DAMN!" She got ready for school and left out the door. Once she walks into school.

"HEY (LAST NAME!) WE NEED TO TALK," Ginpachi shouted in her face.

"Ah!" she shouted. He scared her. (Name) avoided his eyes. "Um..I got to go sorry!" she said running down the hall.

"Get back here!" he shouted chasing after her. After hiding from Ginpachi Tif and (Name) leans against their lockers. Tif looks at (Name) wondering what happen? She's bitting her nails and she's been silent.

"(Name)? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why would you say that?Everything is peachy..." she said talking fast.

"Are you sure? You're lying, what happen? You been acting weird since yesterday?" (Name) thought for a minute. She should tell Tif that Ginpachi invited her to his house so he could tutor her. He kissed her on her cheeks two times and yesterday on the senior trip they almost kissed each other on the lips. But...she decided to keep everything to herself.

"What are you talking about Tif? I'm fine.. Nothing happen yesterday." Tif looks at her suspiciously. Then shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay. But I will find out." As they walk through the halls they saw Ginpachi coming their way. (Name) turns around facing someone else's locker. "Hi Ginpachi sensei."

"Huh? Oh it's you Messon. Where your friend?"

"Oh (Name) is-" Tif looks around. "(Name)? Where did she go?"

"It doesn't matter I see her later," he said walking off. Tif is looking around. (Name) squeezes out the locker then she fail on the floor. She stood up dusting herself off.

"Did you just hide in there?" (Name) stares at her.

"No. I was looking for something."

"You're lying, what's going on? And why are you avoiding Ginpachi sensei?"

"Oh look at the time. The bell just ringed time for homeroom."

"(Name), get back here!" Tif chased (Name) around the school until the bell for homeroom ringed. They ran to class and sat down at their desk. "You better tell me what's going on."

"Shhh.. Tif, were in class."

"This is homeroom!" Ginpachi walks in and sat on his desk. He took attendance quickly with out saying a word. (Name) sat behind Sa-chan. She put her head down hiding from Ginpachi.

"You're quiet today sensei," Shinpachi said.

"Mmm.." Ginpachi said ignoring them.

"You sound like you need a cigarette. I know I do," Toushi said.

"Be quiet and wait for the bell to ring. (Last Name) outside now." (Name) looks up at him.

"Umm... I-I don't feel well Ginpachi sensei. Could you just tell me right here."

"You want me to tell the whole classroom you got a D- in my class."

"Ohhhhh.." the students shouted laughing.

"Failure... Watch it, watch it D- coming through," Sougo said teasing her.

"Shut up." (Name) stood up. She walks out the door pouting. (Name) turns around with her back facing him. Ginpachi stares at her.

"Would you look at me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"BATHROOM BREAK I GOT TO GO PEE!" she shouted running away from him. Ginpachi sighed.

"You can't avoid me forever!" (Name) stays in the bathroom until the bell rings. Then she faked an upset stomach so she couldn't go to math class. After school she went home. Her mother left another note saying she went out on a date.

"Mom's still go on dates?" She asked looking confused. She sat on the couch eating snacks when her cellphone ringed. "Yes...?"

"Don't yes me. We need to talk goddammit!"

"Ginpachi sensei stop yelling on the phone. And why are you calling me?"

"Get your ass outside. We need to talk. If you don't meet me at the slushy shop I'll give you an F on your class work for today."

"Okay okay I'll meet you there." After walking (Name) stood outside in front of the slushy shop. A motorcycle pulls up stopping in front of her. "What took you so long? You know it's cold as hell out here. I been waiting all this time you idiot!"

"Shut up and get on." (Name) stares at his ride. "What's the problem?"

"I never been on that kind of vehicle. It's too fast and I might fall off."

"You won't fall off if you know how to ride it real good," he said smirking.

"You're a pervert."

"I'm a pervert? You're the one thinking negative. Now shut up and hop on." (Name) walks up to his bike. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to get on."

"Hell no. Sit in front of me. I don't trust you. You might pick pocket me."

"Excuse me?! I am not a thief! You let Tsukuyo sit behind you."

"That's because she's an adult. You're a minor. You might fall off without me knowing. Now sit your ass in front of me."

"Bossy ass sensei," she mumbled. She got on his bike feeling weird. She jumps when she felt someone leans on her. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down," he said putting her hands on his handle.

"No! I don't know how to drive!"

"You're not driving I am. I just need you to hold on to something. But first put this helmet on." He leaned forward talking in her ear. "Are you ready?" (Name) blush and shook her head. She jumps when Ginpachi starts up his ride. "Scary ass."

"Shut up." Ginpachi drives off speeding down the street. "Ahhhh!"

"Oi...Why are you screaming?! Shut up!"

"Stop! This is too damn scary...! Ah!" Ginpachi leans his motorcycle to the side when he turns the corner. It was like they was falling. "Slow down!"

"Hell no! I'm enjoying this!" (Name) screams again. Now he was going too damn fast. They way he's turning the corner's is dangerous as hell. He's enjoying every minute of it. (Name) close her eyes wishing it was over. That's when the motorcycle slows down, then stops. They were at the park. (Name) still had her eyes close holding on to the handles. "Let go already." She opens her eyes looking around. She jumps off this bike then moves away from him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm getting back on that."

"If you want to go home you will. Now, about yesterday."

"Ginpachi sensei I-"

"I'm sorry," he said interrupting her. "I didn't know what was going through my mind that day. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. It was just a weird moment between us. It won't happen again. I promise you that. Can you forgive me?" (Name) didn't say anything. She didn't have a problem with it. But if they did kiss that would of been a problem.

"No hard feelings. It was a weird moment. I mean, I'm your student and you are my teacher. Something like that should never happen. And I'm fine with that."

"That's cool. I mean it's not like you wanted to kiss me." (Name) didn't say anything. She just stood there with a fake smile. Deep inside she did wanted to kiss him. But he's her teacher, she couldn't. "Right (Name)?" Instead of answering she nod's her head. "Good because I didn't want to kiss you neither. I'm happy about that." (Name) frown.

"Ouch! What he just said fucking hurts. Did he had to be so honest about it?" she said in her mind. "Yeah, I rather kiss the guy that gave me this bracelet. Not you're lazy ass." Ginpachi glares at her.

"Stop talking about that bracelet guy."

"Jealous..."

"Whatever."

"Whatever nothing. I will never stop admiring him. He's a sweetheart, unlike you."

"Whatever, let's go. I'll take you home."

After dinner (Name) is ready to go to sleep. She turns off her light but left her lamp on. She laid down on her bed thinking about what Ginpachi told her today. He said he didn't want to kiss her. And he was serious about it. Not even a little hesitation in his voice. When he said that it hurt her. (Name) eyes widen. She finally realize she's into Ginpachi. Why? Because She gets jealous all the time, he's sweet, annoying, lazy and he plays to damn much. But she loves that about him. This weird feeling she had for a while was for that pervert. It's finally understandable. She likes him, very much. It's to bad that he will never know how she feels about him. Why should she tell him? He doesn't feel the same anyway.


	18. How old are you Ginpachi Sensei?

When (Name) woke up their was snow on the ground. But it wasn't enough to close school today. When she open the door to leave she was blown down by the cold wind. "Goddammit!" she shouted. She push the front door close with both of her hands.

"Make sure you dress warm (Name). It's freezing out there," her mother said walking by drinking coffee.

"No shit," she mumbled.

It was time for homeroom. (Name) sat in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. She looks at Ginpachi. He's sleeping with his lollipop about to fall out his mouth. "He's so sexy. In a lazy kind of way," she whispered to herself. She sat there admiring him. Well, Sa-chan is too. She stood there staring at him. That bitch better go find another teacher to have a crush on. (Name) thought today is going to be a regular day. But Tif is always up to something to keep them from being bored. She leans over to (Name) to say something. "Hey (Name), how old is Ginpachi sensei?" (Name) look at her curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe...43."

"He's looks too young to be 43." Tif and (Name) stares at him.

"Yeah he does."

"Let's go ask him."

"No Tif, didn't you hear him on the second day of school. He's not going to tell us his business."

"Yeah you're right. Distract him while I'll take his wallet."

"Tif..." (Name) said glaring at her.

"Okay okay, let's just ask." They got up and stood in front of Ginpachi's desk.

"Ugh, what hell do you two want? No I'm not giving you extra credit and don't ask for any candy because I don't have any." Ginpachi opened up a pack of skittles. "Taste the rainbow," he said throwing candy at them.

"Stop you ass! We need to ask you something."

"So you finally want to go out with me huh? Okay I'll pick you at 8 then."

"What?! No I don't want to go out with you!"

"I'll take that offer," Tif said pushing (Name) out the way. Ginpachi looks at her.

"No." Tif folds her arms pouting. "Besides, I was just joking."

"Whatever, tell us how old are you?" Tif asks.

"That's it?" Both of them nods to him. "I tell you then." Ginpachi leans closer to them. "My age. Is none of your damn business."

"But we just want to-"

"No."

"But Ginpachi-"

"No."

"You didn't have to-"

"Sit, down." Ginpachi threw more candy at them. (Name) and Tif points their finger at him then backs up sitting down in their seats.

"Maybe we should of pick pocket his ass," (Name) said.

"But we will find out," Tif told her. (Name) nods agreeing with her. While walking to class (Name) and Tif asked the teacher's did they knew Ginpachi sensei's age. They didn't know nothing. "Did you get any info?" Tif asked.

"No, nothing. It's time to get serious." During lunch they borrowed clothes from the drama club disguising themselves as men. They knocks on his classroom door then walks right in.

"Excuse me Ginpachi. We're from the, the..."

"Smoking Teachers Association," (Name) said. They took out a fake badge they drew in art class with glitter and shiny wrapping paper. showing it to him quickly.

"Smoking Teachers Association?" Ginpachi asked.

"Yeah. I'm Mr. Mema and this is Zuma," Tif said. (Name) look at her.

"Zuma?" she whispered.

"Quiet Zuma."

"And what do you want? Mema and...Zuma?"

"Well, we are doing an survey on lazy teachers and we just want to ask you one question."

"And what's that?" Tif and (Name) learns in closer to him.

"How old are you?" both if them ask. Ginpachi stood up and stares at both of them.

"You smell good Zuma." (Name) blush looking away.

"Well you know that axe shower gel does work."

"Really? Just like you think these damn disguises will work!" Ginpachi rips off Tif fake mustache.

"Ouch!" Then he tries to rip off (Name's) but it wouldn't come off.

"Sir! What are doing?"

"Don't tell me you're a man?"

"No!"

"Were busted (Name)."

"Yeah we are. How did you know it was us...?"

"Because you two asked me for my age, like you did earlier. Plus you two smell like women not men."

"DAMN!" The next step was to call and prank their math teacher. (Name) said she stole Ginpachi's cellphone number from the office. The truth was he gave it to her. They used the school's phone to call him. "Are you sure this will work?" (Name) ask.

"Yeah. I prank my dad with this all the time. Just get into character." Tif dial's his number. Ginpachi answers the phone.

"Yeah..."

"Hello sir and congratulations. You are our 101 caller for today," (Name) said.

"And if you answer this question you will win a two week dream vacation to France," Tif told him.

"What the question?"

"How old are you?!" both of them shouted.

"Let's see I was born in October. So...I'm...not stupid you idiots. I wasn't born yesterday goddammit. Now you two have detention next week. Ha!"

"But Sensei-" Click. Ginpachi hung the phone up. "Well that didn't work. And now we have detention," (Name) said.

"I know... We have to try one more time. I must warn you (Name). We might get a month of detention. That's how dangerous this plan is. Are you down."

"Hell yeah."

"LET'S DO THIS!" They shouted.

"Please...Ginpachi sensei. We just want to know how old you are," (Name) said.

"Yeah tell us. Come on, come on, come on...dammit." Tif and (Name) kept asking him his age, fellowing him around and agervating the hell out of him. Ginpachi kept ignoring them. "Tell us now!"

He turns around getting pissed off. "You know what? Back off." They back up getting scared. Ginpachi continue walking down the hall. "You two are annoying. Go away."

"But please tell us your age."

"Yeah it's just two numbers. Think of it as math," Tif said. "If you don't tell us were going to stalk the hell out of you."

"Meson, don't piss me off," Gin told her.

"Please Ginpachi sensei. We just want to know. We won't tell anyone else, we promise," (Name) said. Ginpachi sighed.

"Fine. But answer this. Are you in love with that guy that gave you the bracelet?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want to know. Tell me then I'll tell you two my age."

"Fine. Yes, I'm in love with the secret admirer. Are you happy now?"

"I knew it."

"Why are you so jealous?!"

"Hey! Save that for another chapter in this story. Now, how old are you Ginpachi sensei?" Tif asked.

"Five dollars."

"Five dollars?!" both of them shouted. "That's not your age."

"I know. I didn't say it's my age. I'm saying give me five dollars each. If you want to know my age you have to pay the wage."

"Rip off." Tif and (Name) hands him ten bucks. "Now, how old are you?"

"32."

"Wow, I knew you were an old geezer," (Name) said.

"So, I still look good though."

"Yes you do," (Name) said in her mind."

"Damn, I really thought you were younger than that. But thanks for telling us your age. Come on (Name)." She wave bye to him as they walk down the hall. The bell rings for school to end. Tif is waiting for (Name) at the bus stop.

"(Last Name)!" an english teacher shouted. (Name) turns around.

"Yes?"

"Could you be a darling and take these files to the main office. I'll do it but I'm almost late for a staff meeting. I'll give you extra credit and write this down as community service."

"Okay."

"Thank you!" she shouted hurrying to her meeting. All she had do was take these to the office then go catch the bus. (Name) looks at the folders. It had every teacher name on it and in order by subjects. She saw the word math and next to it is Ginpachi. She hesitated to look in his folder but she really wanted to know more about him. She open it peeking through it quickly.

Name: Sakata Ginpachi

Country: Japan

Occupation: 12 Grade Math Teacher

Age: 23

Her eyes widen. Then she closes the folder quickly. Ginpachi said he's 32 years old. But his file said he is 23. "He's young, not a old geezer. What the hell? Why would he lie?"


	19. Keep your mouth shut

(Name) couldn't believe it. Ginpachi sensei is 23 years old. He's so young. How old was he when he went to college? 15? 16? Even though he is four years older than her she didn't care. She like's him. Very much. Ginpachi walks into his class. He puts his bag and coat down on his desk then walks over to the chalkboard. "Hi Ginpachi sensei!" (Name) shouted popping out from under his desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted almost tripping over his own foot. What are you doing here?! It's early as hell. There's are no students here yet!"

"I know that silly."

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! Plus you don't even wear makeup. That's what makes your face fucking creepy."

"Shut up," she told him. Ginpachi grabs the chalk and starts writing on the board.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made you cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah, I woke up 4 in the morning to make you cupcakes. I know you like sweets so I baked you some," she said smiling. He turns his head.

"Why?" he asks her. (Name) blushs and looks away from him.

"No reason. I just wanted to."

"You want me don't you?"

"No! I'm just doing something good for once. At least say thank you."

"Thanks, I guess." (Name) moves closer to him. When he didn't notice she moves in more closer. She is so close to his back she could feel all over him. And trust me, she really wanted to touch him. Ginpachi turns around seeing (Name) standing right I front of him. She smiles at him. He looks down seeing her jacket open. She as wearing a shirt that shows a little more cleavage. He bit his thumb while he stares at her. "Is there something you want from me?" he asked her.

"No, I j-just want to see you prepare for class."

"By standing this close to me?"

"Yes," she said filling in the space between them. Ginpachi raise his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" (Name) covers her mouth in shock.

"What? Me? Trying to seduce you? Sensei I would never." (Name) ran her fingers through his hair. Ginpachi loosen his tie. Even tough it was already loosen. He leans closer to her and pushes her near his desk.

"Because if you are. I'll take you right here on top of my desk," he said grinning. (Name) didn't know what to do.

"Is he serious?" she said in her mind. "Well I...I..umm..."

"It's kind of hot in here isn't it? You know what you can do for me?" he asks getting closer to her face.

"W-what?" He moves away from her quickly.

"I was just joking. You can go make 100 copies of this paper."

"100?!"

"Yeah a hundred. Then you can take these folders to five teachers, erase that chalk board over there and write down these math words." (Name) pouted.

"I'm not your secretary."

"What's the problem? If you want to sit here and stare then you are going to do some work for me."

"Fine.." After doing all the work Ginpachi was suppose to do. (Name) walks up to his desk. He asleep with cupcake frosting all over his mouth. School starts in 30 minutes. She walks up to him. His hair felt so good when she touched it. She just had to do it again.

"You better not," Ginpachi said with his eyes still close.

"I was just trying to feel your hair again. It's so soft." Ginpachi stood up and start stretching.

"Yeah whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I told you. I came to bring you some cupcakes."

"Cut the bullshit. What's going on? You been trying to seduce me, you been smiling a lot, getting too damn close and what I really don't believe is you came here early in the damn morning just to bring me some dry as cupcakes?"

"Those cupcakes are not dry. Their we're made with buttermilk!"

"Enough with the fucking cupcakes. What are you up to?" Ginpachi turns around and writes the date on the board. (Name) didn't want to tell him she likes him. What should she say?

"Umm.. Well, I overheard someone saying you were 23 so I-" Ginpachi broke the chalk in half. He picks up a long ruler then points it at her.

"Who told you that?" (Name) backs up. "Who, told you, I was 23?"

"I-I overheard one of the teachers talking."

"Stop lying. No teachers in here know that info but the principle."

"The Principle?"

"Duh...she's the one who hired me."

"But why don't you want people to know your real age?"

"Because theres girls in this school that's 18 and 19. Like you. If they find out that I'm in their age rank. They would flirt with me. Like that stalker Sa-chan. And recently you. That's why you been flirting with me huh? Because I'm in her age rank?"

"No I-I wasn't-"

"Shut up." Ginpachi pushes her against the chalkboard He opens her jacket a little more and kisses her gently on her neck. (Name) stood there speechless. She didn't move an inch. He was really do this? Usually he teases her. "You smell really good," he said leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"This feels so good," she said in her thoughts. "B-but I feels wrong somehow." She didn't want him to stop but he had to. She grabs his hair and pulls it by mistake. Gintoki moves away from her.

"Hey hey! Watch it. My hair is valuable. No one else has this kind of hair but me."

"Sorry." Ginpachi walks over to his desk and sits down. She walks up to his desk. After what just happen what can she say? "So... What was that about?" Ginpachi shares at her while twirling his pen. Then he points to the clock on the wall. The bell for homeroom rings. The students walks in taking their seats.

"(Name)! I called you but your mom said you already left for school," Tif said.

"Sorry, I had to see the guidance counselor early. Sorry for worrying you."

"Next time tell me you're leaving early." They took their seats waiting for homeroom to end. (Name) thought about what happen between her and Ginpachi. Was he just teasing her? He look like he was serious. During lunch (Name) walks into Ginpachi class. "Hey!" she shouted taping her hand on his desk multiple times. Ginpachi pops his head up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm trying sleep?"

"I can see that. I need to know, what was that kiss all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Don't try to dodge the question. Answer me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you like me. You don't even have to lie anymore. I tell you this. If you keep my age a secret, I'll go out with you for a while. But don't take this seriously. We're not together."

"But why go out with me when you don't like me that sort of way?"

"To tease you a bit. It's fun to hang around you anyway. But like I said, do not take this going out serious. If you tell anyone were done. You got it?" (Name) smile at him.

"Yes." After school (Name) goes home excited. Ginpachi sensei wasn't her boyfriend. But he say he'll go out with her sometimes. She was satisfied with that. She just couldn't tell anyone. After school she walks right up to her front door then twist the handle to open it. She was so exited, what could ruin her mood today?"

"Hi (Name)...!" a women shouted looking excited. (Name) eyes widen. Then her right eye starts to twitch. (Name) slams the door shut hold the handle. The girl tries to open it from inside the house.

"I'm sorry miss I think I have the wrong house," (Name) said holding the handle. The girl yanks the door open making (Name) fall on the floor. She picks (Name) up and hugs her tight. She's squeezing the hell out of her.

"Little sister I miss you soooooo much!" She let her go dropping her back on the floor.

"Meya, what are you doing here?"

"Did you get my postcard?" (Name) flashes back to when the mail came that day.

Three weeks ago

"Junk mail, junk mail, mail for mom, mom. A post card from Meya that's garbage."

(Name) starts to remember. "Oh, that. We never got that letter," she said lying.

"Well I'm here for the winter vacation. It's going to be mom, you and I for a week and three days." Meya grabs (Name) and put her in a head lock. "Were going to have so much fun," Meya said giving her the grinch smile.

"Ahh..." (Name) screams as loud as hell. She do not want to be with her older sister for the holiday's. She should never had threw that postcard in the trash. Then maybe she could have dodge Meya this year.


	20. Sisterly love

At night

"M-Meya is back?!" Tif asks over the phone.

"Yes she is. Her college is on holiday vacation. I have to watch my back 24/7 now. I don't trust her," (Name) whispers that part.

"She is mean as hell."

"I know.. She's like a demon with two split personalities. One nice side and one wicked side. I tried to tell mom about her wicked side but she wouldn't believe me. The only ones that know about it is half of her friends, me and you and Ginpachi sensei."

"Wicked old witch."

"She's evil I'll tell you. EVIL!"

"Who's evil?" Meya said stepping in (Name's) room.

"Ah! Meya! Don't just barge into my room. Knock first!"

"Meya's in there? I'll call you later," Tif said ending the call.

"No Tif don't! You have to be a withiness when she murders me! Tif? Tif...?"

"Shut the hell up. No one is going to kill you, you ass." (Name) pulls out garlic and holy water.

"Get back. Back I said you monster." Meya snatches the water and drinks it. Then she took the garlic and crushes it in her hand.

"Don't make me vomit (Name)."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your college friends going snow boarding and skiing down the mountain somewhere?"

"I would but I decide to come back home for the holidays. Isn't it awesome!" Meya said getting excited.

"No the hell it isn't," (Name) mumbled. Meya glares at her and put her in a headlock. "Stop!"

"You miss me didn't you little sister?" she said grinning.

"No! Now get off of me!" She tries to loosen herself from her older sister grip.

"Wrong answer." Meya bit's into the garlic and blew her garlic breath in (Name's) face.

"Eww, ew! Stop it. It stinks. Go brush your teeth I'm dying here! Mom... Tell Meya to stop!"

"Bwah-hah-hah. Inhale every bit of it," Meya said laughing evilly.

The next morning (Name) slides down the stairs quietly and unnoticed. She tip toe to the front door then twist the door nob. "Need me to take you to school?" Meya ask. (Name) looks behind her.

"Damn, where did she came from?" she said in her mind. "No...sis I'll be fine."

"Nonsense let's go," she said pulling her up by her coat.

"No, I don't want you to take me to school!" (Name) held on to the door nob.

"Let's go!"

"Mom...! Meya is being forceful!"

"(Name) let your sister take you to school.."

"But mom! She's a reckless driver!" Meya covers (Name's) mouth with her hand.

"Now, now. It's cool mom I don't mind taking her to school. If you say anything else I'll snap your neck," she whispers to her little sister with a smile.

"That's always nice of you Meya. Go head and both of you have a nice day. I have to go to work," their mother said.

"But-but.."

"No buts. Let's go." Meya drags (Name) out the house heading to her car."

"Ahhhhh!" (Name) shouted. Meya is driving fast like she is crazy. The way she is turning the corner felt like she was being chased by the police. "Ahhhh! Slow down! Oh! You almost hit that stop sign. Watch out! This is the reason why I don't want you to take me to school! Ah!"

"You know my license's are suspended," Meya said. (Name) looks at her.

"What?! Let me out of here!" she said trying to open the car door.

"Calm down I'm just joking." Meya looks at her sister. "Or am I?" she said laughing. (Name) tries to break the window to get away from her. Maya stops her car with a loud screech. (Name) opens the door as fast as she could.

"Have a nice day," Meya said smiling.

"Yeah whatever," she said putting her back pack around her shoulder.

"Hey (Last Name)! What did I say about replacing the dots with hearts on the letter I?" Ginpachi said.

"Hi Ginpachi!" Meya shouted.

"Ms. (Last Name)?"

"I'm not your student anymore. You know you can call me Meya Ginpachi," she said grabbing him by the arm and leaning her head on it.

"How you been Meya?"

"I been great. I see you're still the same. How is my little sister doing in your class?"

"Alright. She's has a D in my class for now. And she's annoying. Her and her little friend is a total pest."

"Hahaha! You're not funny," (Name) said.

"Don't talk back. Well if she acts up. You know who the call." Meya cracked her knuckles. (Name) backs up.

"Nah, I know how to handle her."

"Yeah whatever. Now leave Ginpachi sensei alone. He has teaching to do," (Name) said pulling his arm. Meya pulls his other arm.

"I haven't seen Ginpachi sensei in a long time. I'm pretty sure he has time to talk his best A+ student from last year."

"No he doesn't! Right Ginpachi sensei?" (Name) said yanking his arm.

"Yes he does! Right Ginpachi?" Meya said yanking his other arm. The two sisters pulls on him like he was the rope to play tug a war. Ginpachi stood there not saying a word. He looks at the two sisters then snatches his arm away from both of them.

"I'll be in the teachers lounge sleeping. Tell the class I'll be late for homeroom," he said walking into the school.

"Bye Ginpachi," Meya said waving at him. When Ginpachi went in. "Listen you little twerp. Don't make me beat your ass out here."

"What? I'll kick your ass Meya."

"Okay then, let's wrestle."

"I-I'll think I skip that," (Name) said backing up.

"He is still one sexy sensei isn't he?" Meya said smirking.

"No, now leave him alone."

"Why should you care what I say? You said you hate Ginpachi?" Meya narrows her eyes at (Name). "Did something happen? You like him don't you?"

"Hell no! Why would like some old geezer like him. Get your info right." (Name) folds her arm. Meya narrow her eyes one last time.

"Right... And a D in math? I'm so disappointed in you shorty. You're lacking and you need to study more. Hurry up and turn that D into an A."

"Oh trust me, I will get an A in math."

"You have a long way to go if you want to graduate from here." Meya pinch (Name's) nose then gets back in her car.

"Damn she is scary," Tif said walking up to (Name).

"Tif where were you? We stopped at your house to pick you up."

"I told my mom I wasn't home so you wouldn't pick me up. Your sister drives crazy. I was hiding behind that tree over there because your sister gives me creeps dude." After school Ginpachi met (Name) at a place where they sale desserts.

"She's so mean...I mean Meya is EVIL! I tell ya," (Name) said.

"Duh... Tell me something I don't know. I actually like her mean like that." Ginpachi scoops up another spoon of ice cream.

"I have to spend a week and three days with her. Sigh... I don't want to..." (Name) looks at her teacher. "Ginpachi? Ginpachi sensei aren't you even listening?"

"No. You're annoying and your boring. And stop calling me sensei when we're together. I don't want people to think I'm dating my student. We're just hanging out, that's the deal between us."

"I know but I really need to talk to someone..."

"Oi... Shut up. I am listening to you damn.. You know what we can do?"

"What?"

"Math."

"Math?! No! This isn't school time. This is after school time. You didn't say we will be doing math when we hang out."

"To bad. You need to be smart If you want to hang out with me. So I'm going to be your tutor until June. Out of every student in your class you are the dumb one."

"Hey!"

"So for now on when we meet up get ready to learn." (Name) sigh loudly.

"Fine..."

"When you get home. Get your mom to sign his paper saying that you are being tutored so she would know where you are at all times."

"Yeah yeah.."

"Stop pouting. You're not going to graduate with a D in my class."

"I know..." Ginpachi leans towards her and kiss her on the cheek. (Name) smiles at him.

"Feel better now?" (Name) nods to him.

"Yeah."


	21. Homework packet

(Name) is asleep in her bed. She was having an awesome dream about riding in a brand new car. (POP) "Ah!" (Name) open her eyes seeing cold white ice all around her.

"Wake up twerp! It's snowing..." Meya said. She took out another snow ball and threw it at (Name's) face.

"Ah!" Meya laughs at her. (Name) got piss off. She got out of bed and charges at her sister. She knocks Meya down and both of them starts wrestling in the hallway. Their mom walks pass with coffee in her hands.

"Knock it off you two," she said walking pass them.

At school

"Two more days then were on winter vacation," Tif said.

"Yes then after Christmas."

"New Years...!" both of them shouted. "It's really snowing like a blizzard out there. I heard there might not be any school tomorrow."

"I hope there won't be any Meya tomorrow," (Name) said laughing. Since there might not be any school tomorrow (Name) and Tif exchange gift's. The bell for homeroom rings. They walk in then sat in there seats. Ginpachi wasn't in class yet. Five minutes passes and he walks in with a candy cane in his mouth.

"What? No cigarettes today?" Tif ask.

"I don't smoke," Ginpachi said.

"Then what's that stick thing that's always in your mouth?" Kagura said.

"It's an lollipop."

"Yeah right. Even I know what a cigarette look like," Toushi said.

"I bet you know what an ass kicking look like to now be quiet."

"Oh you're right. Hijikata been in a lot of ass kickings," Sougo said. "To bad he was the one getting his ass kick."

"Yeah whatever. Now, I just came back from a staff meeting this morning."

"You go to staff meetings...?" the class asks him looking surprise.

"Yes I do."

"Yeah right. He means he fall asleep during staff meetings," Shinpachi said. Ginpachi threw a piece of chalk at him.

"Be quiet. The principle said there will be no school tomorrow. Plus, since the weather is looking kind of bad. Today will be an early dismissal." They class stood up shouting hell yeah!

"Did the principle say this or did you think of this idea?" Shinpachi asked.

"I did. I needed to do some last minute shopping. So I need to get out early and away from you little brats."

"Shopping? For who?" Sa-chan ask.

"Duh... For me. Who else?"

"You could at least buy your homeroom class a present. You selfish ass," Kagura said.

"I did stop and saw this present. And I'm like, I have to give this to them."

"You got us a present?" Tif said.

"Sure did, you want to see it?"

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Okay, here it is. HOMEWORK PACKET!" Ginpachi said dropping a stack of math papers on his desk. This is the greatest gift of all. Knowledge."

"We don't want that shit!" Toushi said.

"Well that's too..damn bad. If you don't have it done when school comes back on January it's an automatic F. Plain and simple." Ginpachi starts singing a jingle to the homework he gave them. "Homework packet, homework packet you better get it done before you get an F. "

As the time pass math class was over. Sa-chan walks up to Ginpachi's desk. "What is it?" he ask grading papers.

"I just want to give you my present," she said. She lift up the mistletoe over her head expecting to get an kiss. Ginpachi took it from her then drop it in his slushy.

"Thanks for the present. It makes a great juice decorator." Pissed off Sa-chan walks out the room.

"You made her mad," (Name) said.

"She'll get over it. What are you still doing here?"

"To give you a present. I mean, an actually box with a bow on top. Not what Sa-chan was going to give you."

"Oh, thank god," he said feeling relief. (Name) puts his present on his desk. "Thanks."

"What are you doing for the holiday sensei?"

"I'm leaving to spend time with an old friend."

"Oh. Well see ya next year in January," she said leaving out.

"Wait a minute." (Name) turns around. Ginpachi walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. "What are you doing after school?"

"Well, I really don't want to go home right away."

"Good, come with me somewhere." After taking their coats and stuff Ginpachi drove (Name) to a place on the hill. He stops his car then got out. She looks around seeing a awesome view of Tokyo. It was covered in snow.

"Wow.." she said being amazed. "This is awesome."

"I come up here to be alone. I don't know if other people know this place exist. But now you do. So don't tell people about a place like this."

"I won't." Ginpachi walks in back of her and hugs her from behind. He buries his face between her neck and starts kissing on her. "He's doing it again.." she said in her mind. She couldn't help it anymore. She likes him. And he knew it. That means he's just teasing her on purpose. When she turns around, Ginpachi wraps his arms around her as he kisses her neck gently. "Ginpachi It's freezing out here... And why do this now?"

"Don't complain. Besides, what I'm doing will heat your body up real good." Ginpachi leans forward and kiss her slowly under her chin. (Name) sigh loudly.

"You're such a tease... Maybe... W-we shouldn't do this."

"I'm not listening..."

Twenty minutes later (Name) walks into her house. She looks both ways then run's up stairs. "Where have you been...?" Meya ask her. (Name) stop glancing her way.

"Umm.. with Tif."

"Really? Then what's with this big ass scarf around your neck?" Meya pulls the scarf off from (Name's) neck seeing two red marks. Meya wasn't surprise. "(Name), how could you?"

"Meya I'm sorry please don't tell mom!"

"Don't tell mom what? You know you get rashes in the winter. Go do something about that rash." (Name) stares at Meya with an confused look.

"Rash my ass, these are hickey's," (Name) said in her mind. "Ooh... I'll just to up stairs and put something on this rash. Because this isn't anything else but a rash," she said running up the stairs. (Name) forgot she gets rashes in the winter. But it wasn't a rash on her neck. She hopes it goes away soon.


	22. What good for the new year?

(Name) runs to school after getting off the bus. It's a new year and school is back in session. Meya left and went back to college. "Thank god for that," she said in her mind. She walks in school and runs to her locker. Tif is standing there.

"Hey Tif."

"Finally, you took to long," Tif said.

"I have to catch the bus. I don't have a car remember."

"Oh yeah. Sigh... Back in school again."

"I know. But at least it January. Six more months then were out of here."

"Yeah...whoa! Did you cut your hair?" Tif ask with her eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"Wow it's short. It's cut all the way to your neck."

"I have to. It's a new year, new me."

"That's cool. But I would like to keep my hair long." The bell rings for homeroom. They walks in seeing everyone waiting for Mr. Sakata.

"Look what I got over the holidays," (Name) said dangling snowflake charm in her face.

"Another one!" Tif shouts.

"Yup. It was sitting outside on my door step on Christmas eve. I wish I looked out there to see who left it but I locked myself in my room to get away from Meya."

"Maybe if you collect them all. You might meet this strange admirer."

"Maybe." Ginpachi walks in and sits down at his desk. He starts taking attendance without saying a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagura ask.

"His girlfriend dumped him," Sougo said. The class looks at each other then starts laughing.

"Yeah right, he? Has a girlfriend?" Kondo said.

"Not a actual women. I mean one of those blow up sex dolls," Sougo said.

"You guys didn't think he actually has a women living with him," Toushi said.

"Stop it, stop it," Katsura said laughing. "You're going to make me piss my pants."

"All of you shut the hell up! I can't even take attendance without you guys talking!"

"Someone didn't get a cigarette today," Toushi said.

"Shut the hell up!" Ginpachi said throwing a piece of chalk at him. "I don't feel well today. I have hangover and a banging headache. That's the last time I party with that damn Tatsuma."

"Who's Tatsuma?" Tae-chan ask.

"Mind your business," he said getting in her face.

"You smell like alcohol," she said covering her face.

"If you have to deal with this class. You have to start the new year off drinking. What are you looking at (Last name)? Detention."

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"You know what, forget it. I'm not being bother with you today. I'm going home early. Class dismiss."

"But the bell didn't ring yet," Shinpachi said. Ginpachi lays his head down on the desk and fail asleep.

"Six more months of this shit." (Name) said in her mind.

During lunch Tif and (Name) hops on one foot leaving the cafeteria. "Where are we going Tif?"

"Don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. They stop at their lockers as they goof off. A guy walks up to them and taps (Name) on the shoulders.

"Hi," he said to her. Tif and (Name) turns their heads. Both of them had pencils up their noses. They stare at the dude like who the hell is him? "I'm saying hi to you," he said pointing at them. Both of them looks at each other then looks around.

"I'm sorry. Are you talking to us?" Tif ask pointing to herself.

"Yeah."

"Students here don't talk to us. As you can see. We're weird," (Name) said.

"And akaward," Tif said pulling the pencil out her nose.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm Hikaru. You are?"

"I'm Tif," she said pushing (Name) out the way.

"Nice to meet you. And what's yours?"

"Eh? Me? I'm (Name)."

"Lovely name," he said smiling.

"Nah dude it's regular."

"Sounds like a lovely name to me," Hikaru said getting closer to her. (Name) blush looking away.

"Someone's in love..." Tif said whispering to her.

"No..."

"I know we just met but... Do you want to-"

"Go back to class," Ginpachi said getting I between them.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Tif ask.

"Two way locker."

"Oh, what's up Mr. Sakata?"

"Yeah whatever. Don't you have somewhere to be Hikaru."

"You're right I do. See you around Tif. Bye (Name) he said winking at her. He turns around and walks away. Ginpachi glares at him. (Name) waves bye to him. Hikaru walks up to his friends talking.

"What's your problem Ginpachi sensei?" (Name) ask.

"Yeah you can't just barge up in people conversations. We was talking to a hot guy," Tif said.

"Whatever, don't talk to him."

"Who?" both of them ask.

"Him, Hikaru. He's up to something, I can feel it."

"What are you talking about? He's harmless Ginpachi sensei," Tif said.

"Bullshit, he's up to something. What the hell does he need with weirdos like you two? But like I said stay away from him. He's a womanizer."

"Womanizer?"

"Yeah a player. I know this because he's in my class. He got the girls wrap around his finger. So stay away from him. If he try's to charm you, don't fall for it." Both of them nods to him.

"You think Ginpachi sensei is telling the truth?" (Name) ask.

"Maybe. Or he's just being jealous."

The next day at lunch Tif and (Name) is acting goofy again. "Hello Tif, (Name)," Hikaru said smiling.

"Hello," Tif said.

"Were not suppose to talk to him Tif," (Name) said whispering to her.

"Ginpachi is lying. So... What bring's you here?"

"It's lunch time. Where we eat at. So... (Name). About yesterday, I was going to tell you something but old man Sakata."

"What about Sakata?" Ginpachi said glaring at him. "And who the hell are you calling old?"

"Chill, I was just playing. Don't take it personally."

"Really? I would be just playing to if I give you an F. Don't take it personally."

"Hikaru!" his friends said calling him over.

"Excuse me. I got to go. See ya around Tif. I'll talk to you later (Name)," he said getting close to her.

"Yeah whatever bye..." Ginpachi said him away from her. Hikaru sigh walking over to the next table. Ginpachi smacks Tif and (Name) in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tif ask.

"I said stay away from him."

"We did. He walked over to us," (Name) said.

"Ginpachi sensei he's not that bad," Tif told him.

"He's over there talking to three girls."

"They might be his friends."

"I think Ginpachi sensei is right Tif," (Name) said.

"You damn right I am."

"Or are you jealous because you don't have any women to talk to," Tif said.

"Don't be stupid. I'm a player, I get any women I want. At least I admit I am. Unlike Hikaru..."

"Whatever sensei," Tif said.

"Whatever my ass. Stay away from him. Especially you," he said pointing at (Name).

"Alright alright..." she said sighing.

After school (Name) walks to the bus stop. Hikaru leans on the tree waiting for her. Once he saw her he ran up to her.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand.

"Oh, Hikaru. Um.. I'm sorry but I have to catch the bus," she said trying to get away from him.

"I'll drive you home if you want?"

"Umm.. No thank you. I really have to go," she said turning away.

"Wait a minute now," he said stopping her in her tracks. "I don't know what Ginpachi told you but I'm not a horrible person. I can promise you that. Just give me a chance to get to know you. Hm?"

"I don't know."

"I prove it. I know we just met but... Would you go out with me?" (Name) is shock. She never been out with a guy before. Only during detentions and tutoring with Ginpachi sensei. But that didn't count as a regular date.

"I have to think about that."

"I'll be waiting for your answer," he said caressing her face. He pulls his hand away them walks towards his car. (Name) didn't know why but she didn't trust him. But he did sound convincing.


	23. Snake in school

The next day during school

"He ask you out?" Tif ask.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I didn't know what to say, so I told him I'll think about it," (Name) told her.

"What do you mean you'll think about it? Go tell him yeah."

"Tif, I don't know him like that."

"A hottie ask you out. Theres only one answer to that question. YES!"

"NO!"

"It might be fun. You never went out on a date before. Now is your chance. Go for it."

"But.. I have feelings for someone else," she said thinking about Ginpachi sensei. Every since winter vacation was over they haven't even call each other.

"Yeah I know, the bracelet guy. Hey, what if he is the guy that been giving you the charms."

"Hikaru? The bracelet guy?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why he's into you. And want you to go out with him." (Name) looks at the charm bracelet.

"I don't know Tif. I don't think he's the type of guy that would write a love note attach to an charm box."

"He might be..."

"Sigh... Like I said before. I'll think about it."

During lunch Hikaru walks up to (Name). "Hello..." he said grabbing her hand. (Name) pulls away smiling.

"Hi."

"Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?"

"I'm still thinking. You know we just met."

"I know, but let me know when you make your decision." Hikaru leans down closer to her ear. "I'll be waiting." (Name) kept still and quiet. When he caress her face she felt uneasy and steps away from him.

"Well, I got to go bye," she said speed walking away from him. Before she sat down there were girls staring at her with hateful glares. (Name) raise her eyebrow wondering what the hell is going on?

In Ginpachi sensei other math class he sat there watching Hikaru. There were girls crowed around him. "Sigh... Sit the hell down!" Ginpachi shouts at them. The girls sits in there seats. "You, pretty boy," he said pointing to Hikaru. "Get your ass up here." Hikaru sucks his teeth then walks up to his desk.

"Yeah...?"

"Don't yeah me. Were going over the homework for last night. Do them on the board 1-5 now." Hikaru scratches the back of his head.

"Wow... About that..."

"About what? Let me guess. You didn't do your homework today." Ginpachi held his grade book. He was ready to give him an F.

"His homework is right here," one of the girls shouts waving a paper in the air.

"Yeah, see sensei. I did do my homework."

"I just needed to see number six," the girl said smiling. Ginpachi snatches the paper from her hand.

"You didn't do this. This isn't your handwriting."

"Yes it is sensei. Do you have any proof it isn't mine?"

"Whatever, do 1-10."

"You just said 1-5."

"Now it's 1-10!" Hikaru and Ginpachi glares at each other. Hikaru smirks at him then start writing in the board.

"I can't wait until I go on that date with (Name)," Hikaru whispered. Ginpachi stop what he was doing and look at Hikaru from the corner of his eyes. Hikaru plays like he didn't say anything. Ginpachi stood up and leans against the chalkboard.

"What did you just say?"

"So you heard me. Your math student (Name) is going on a date with me tonight." Hikaru turns his head to him. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I'm just saying. Since you told her to stay away from me." Ginpachi leans closer to him.

"I did," he said staring at him harshly. Hikaru laughs at him.

"You're funny sensei."

"If you wasn't a student I'll kick your ass."

"Ooh I'm scared."

"You just wait, pretty boy. When I find out that you got these girls doing your homework. Those A's your getting in my class is going to turn into a F. Then you will be sitting in math class for the whole summer."

"Sorry but you don't have any proof. Can this day hurry up. I have a date tonight."

After class Ginpachi ran over to (Name) and grabs her by the hand. "What the? Ginpachi sensei! What are you doing!?"

"In my classroom now!" he shouts pulling her along. When they got to his room Ginpachi slams the door. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!"

"What are you talking about? I did stay away from him. But he keeps trying to talk to me. What's wrong with you?"

"You! You're my problem. You're going on a date with him?"

"What!? He ask me and I told him I'll think about it. I never told him I was going out with him. Why are you so mad?"

"Because he's a player. I can't stand that damn guy, don't talk to him."

"Ginpachi you're not my dad, you don't tell me what to do."

"I don't care I just don't want you near him."

"Why!?"

"Just do what I say."

"Oh my, Tif is right. You are jealous." Ginpachi didn't say anything for a minute. "Are you? You're not answering."

"Me? Jealous? I can get a hundred women if I want to just for looking the way I do. Don't be stupid."

"Then you should back off and leave Hikaru alone."

"You know what go ahead and be with him. Go out on your little date and whatever. Just don't come whining to me when your outside crying because he stood you up." (Name) got angry.

"Fine then. Forget you Mr. Jealously. I'm going out tonight with Hikaru!" (Name) walks out the door stumping her feet. She walks up to Hikaru and taps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" (Name) smiles at him.

"I would love to go out with you tonight Hikaru." (Name) look at Ginpachi. Ginpachi sensei sigh walking away. Hikaru raise his eyebrow then puts his arm around her as they walk.

"I'm glad you made up your mind. You won't regret it lovely." Hikaru glance at Ginpachi then smirks as he walks away with (Name).


	24. Player who's been played

"What do you mean you're not going out with him!?" Tif shouts over the phone.

"I just said that to make Ginpachi sensei angry. I'm not going out with Hikaru."

"But why?"

"I'm not stupid. I feel uneasy around him. Plus girls were staring at me after I talked to him. It's weird Tif and I'm not going."

"Okay... It's your decision. You think he will ask me out after you?"(Name) sigh shaking her head. As the time passes (Name) went to Tif house for a while. On her way back home she walks down the street she see's Hikaru and his friends talking. She walks closer to him making sure he didn't notice her.

"Is the bet still on?" one of his friends ask.

"Bet?" (Name) whisper.

"Absolutely. I'll ask (Name) out then tell her to be my girlfriend tonight. Charm her for a bit then kiss her. Then when tomorrow comes, I dump her. This will be a piece of cake. No girl can resist me," Hikaru said.

"I don't think she's stupid. She'll see right through you. That's why I bet she won't show up," his other friend said.

"Nah, she'll show. The damn Ginpachi thought he could change her mind. Well he thought wrong. I'll win this little bet of yours," he said laughing. (Name) no expression face turns into a hateful glare. She's fuming with so much anger she just wanted to punch him in the face. She would of felt stupid if she shows up tonight. Ginpachi was right. He is a womanizer that think he can get any girl he wants.

Without them noticing she walks away angry. The sun is setting as she sit's at the park upset. She felt to stupid. So dumb. (Name) sigh feeling a tear drop falling from her eyes. She cry her eyes out feeling so stupid. Looking around she see's that it's night outside. Footsteps came closer to her. She didn't turn around to see who it was.

"I thought that was you running in the park." (Name) looks behind her seeing a werewolf mask.

"Ah!" she screams. (Snap) The guy laughs at her taking a picture with her mouth wide open.

"You should see your face. This will make an awesome picture to show students at school." (Name) recognize the voice then sighed.

"Go away," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Ginpachi took the mask off. He notice her voice was trembling. He sat down next to her on the grass.

"Why aren't you on your date?"

"I was never going. I just said that to make you think I was going."

"I see, you're not even dressed up. If you're not going then what are you doing out here?"

"I just came from Tif house. And... I saw Hikaru and his friends. They were talking about this stupid date. I found out it was all an bet. Him and his stupid friends had an bet on me, just to see how many girls he can get." (Name) covers her face crying. Ginpachi looks at her then looks out at the lake.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Sigh... Say what?"

"I told you so. Go ahead and say it!"

"Sigh... Okay, I'll say it." Ginpachi wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He leans his head down near her ear. "He's an idiot. I'm glad you didn't go out with him."

"I feel so stupid."

"Well, you are but It's okay to feel stupid." More tears fail from her eyes.

"What's wrong with me...?" she ask whining.

"Aww, I don't know what's wrong with your brain," he said rubbing her shoulders.

"Shut up... I mean me. Am I'm that ugly? What's wrong with the way I look?" (Name) is making an ugly face and her nose needed to be wipe.

"Ugh, that ugly face." Ginpachi gave her some tissue. "Do something about that. Wipe your nose and fix your makeup."

"You know I don't wear makeup..." Ginpachi looks at her again shocked.

"Then you are just ugly." (Name) starts crying again. "Oi, oi... Stop the waterworks. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just stop crying and stop making those ugly faces." (Name) nods to him as she wipes her face. She leans her head on his chest calming herself down.

"You was right. What would he need with someone as weird as me. Am I'm ugly Ginpachi?"

"No. I think your a cutie. You know, for someone your age."

"You are in my age rank."

"When you hit 20 and you're not my student anymore. That's when you can talk to me. But for now, no. Just forget that damn Hikaru. He missed out on someone that's nice and sweet. He doesn't deserve you. I do," he said whispering that part.

"What was that last part you said Ginpachi?"

"Nothing. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No, you will lose your job if you fight a student. I don't want that to happen."

"Are you sure? Just say the word and I'll fuck him up." (Name) laughs.

"No it's fine. I'll think of something to get him back soon." Ginpachi leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"You will find the right person for you one day."

"I hope it's you," she said in her mind.

The next day.

"Damn," Hikaru said slamming his locker.

"Ha! You got stood up. I told you she was to smart to fall for your bullshit," his friend said.

"I can't believe I believe you Hikaru," his other friend said.

"This never happen to me before. No girl stand's me up. I thought I had her wrapped around my finger. Sigh... No problem. I'll just find someone else. I wonder is her friend interested in me?"

"Hey Hikaru! Get your ass in here!" Ginpachi shouts at him. Hikaru sigh walking in the classroom. Ginpachi sits down at his desk.

"What?"

"You know that homework you so called did yesterday. He's your grade."

"Alright... An F..? W-what is this?"

"The six letter in the alphabet."

"I know that but I did my work. Why is it an F?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me. You know all the work you did in my class." Ginpachi open up his grade book. There was all F's going straight across Hikaru name.

"What the hell is this!?"

"What the fuck is this? Can't you read? It's your grades from September to now! I change them all into F's."

"But why!?"

"Why? You don't do your work!"

"You don't have no proof of that!"

"I don't?" Ginpachi snaps his fingers. "You can come in now." About 19 girls walks into Ginpachi's classroom. Half of them had their arms folded but all of them had mean looks on their faces. They glare harshly at Hikaru.

"What's this all about?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you don't remember these girls? These are all the girls you charmed and sweet talk to get them to do your classwork and homework. Then you ask them on a date. Some of these girls you dated then broke up with them the next day. The other girls you used for your own enjoyment. And trust me, theres more where that came from."

"You told me we was going to be together."

"He ask me to date him."

"I did your work and didn't get anything out of it!"

"You said I was the only one for you!"

"You make me sick."

"How could you do that to me?"

"How dumb are you?"

"I hate you."

"You're not a player your a dumb ass."

"You stood up me that day."

"Let's kick his ass!"

"Yeah!" all the girls shouts walking towards him.

"Wait! Wait!" Hikaru shouts shielding himself.

"Now, now ladies. As a teacher I can't let you beat his ass. Do that after school. When I'm off work. You can go now," he told the girls. All of them walks out of his room glaring at Hikaru and pounding their fist into their other hand. "Whoa, they can't wait until after school," Ginpachi said grinning. "See, this is what you get for trying to be a player when you didn't even know to play. Especially when you try to play that girl last night."

"Girl? Last night?"

"Don't act stupid. You know what girl I'm talking about. You can do whatever the hell you want with any other girl in here. But she is off limits. You got that?" Hikaru nods his head. "You got all this work that's needs to be done, by your own hands. If you go and apologize to her I might think about canceling your paper work for summer school."

"Really? If I do that you will cancel it!?"

"Maybe..." Hikaru ran out his classroom trying to find (Name). Once he spotted her he ran up to her and taps her in the shoulder.

"(Name). Hey... Look I'm sorry about-" (SMACK!)

"Oooh..." the students said laughing. Hikaru held his face in shock.

"Let me tell you something. I'm not to played with. Do I look like a game piece? No I do not! If you want to bet on someone. Bet on how stupid you are. I can't stand dumb ass guys like you. Don't you ever step foot in my life ever again." (Name) pushes him then walks away.

Students laughs at Hikaru while he walks up to Ginpachi sensei. "I tried to say I'm sorry but she wouldn't listen. I just got smack is that good enough?" Hikaru ask.

"Oh yeah it is."

"So, are you going to cancel the application for summer school?"

"Huh? I don't remember us having that conversation?"

"What? But you said-"

"Do you have any proof I said something like that? I don't think you do. See you in summer school Hikaru. Oh wait, no I won't because I'm not teaching summer school." Ginpachi laughs then walks away from him.

"Damn!" Hikaru shouts hitting the lockers.

After school

(Name) knocks on Ginpachi's door. "What now?" he ask erasing the chalkboard. (Name) walks up to him then hugs him from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Thank you.." she said to him.

"For what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't. Now let go of me."

"Yes you do and no. Not until I feel like letting go," she said holding on to him tight.

"Get off, this is sexual harassment."

"No it isn't."

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Let go. If you don't I'll give you detention."

"Detention with you sounds fun," she said running her hands down his chest.

"Sexual harassment," he said smirking. Ginpachi knew he is loving every minute of it. "Now I said get off of me."

"And I said no. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear a group of girls beating someone ass."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Now back off.."

"No," she said laughing. Ginpachi sigh loudly.


	25. You're my student, nothing more

Gintoki sits on top of his desk. His eyes narrows at each of his students. It's Friday, test day. Everyone is trying not to move their eyes elsewhere, because they knew Ginpachi is watching their every move. "Hey! Eyes on your paper Kagura!" Ginpachi shouts.

"Okay okay.." she said. Ginpachi looks a round again. (Cough, cough).

"Quiet Sougo."

"But that wasn't me."

"Quiet! Or I'll give you an F."

"I need a boogie," Toushi said.

"And I need some sake. So stop complaining. Twenty minutes later the timer went off. "Times up pencils down. Hey Zura I said pencils down!"

"Just one more.." he said writing. "And it's Katsura."

"Put it down." Katsura drops his pencil. Ginpachi went around and collect their test papers. He scans through them. Then covers their names with strip of paper and a paper clip. After that he passes everyone someone else's paper.

"This isn't my test," Shinpachi said.

"I know that. Here are the answers. Now start grading."

"You want us to grade someone else's test paper?" Toushi ask.

"Aren't you suppose to do this?" Kagura said.

"Stop being lazy and grade those papers," he said laying back in his seat with his feet up.

"You're the one being lazy," (Name) said.

"You get an F (Last Name)."

"No no I'm sorry..."

"Well, detention on Monday. Anyone else wants to join her?"

"Nah nah were good," the class said.

"Lazy ass," Sougo whispered.

After school (Name) went over to Ginpachi's house for tutoring. She's doing all the work while he sat on his couch texting. "Ha ha ha! This is so funny," Ginpachi said reading his text. (Name) glare at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ginpachi I need help with number 12 so stop texting."

"Stop complaining and do these math problems."

"I need help with this one," she said tugging on his shirt. Ginpachi lean over to her looking at her work.

"Duh... Just find X for that number. Make sure you show your work. Ha! Dude... This is funny as hell!" he said reading his message.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to learn here. Unlike you," she said glaring at him.

"I already learned this in the ninth grade so, in your face." (Name) sucks her teeth at him. Ginpachi's cellphone rings. He looks at the name then answers it. "Yeah... What I'm doing? Nothing, just sitting here tutoring this brainless student."

"Who are you calling brainless?" (Name) said. Ginpachi press the mute button.

"Shhh.. Daddy's on the phone." (Name) rolls her eye ignoring him. "Yeah, I got the picture. I know it's hilarious. What the hell was he thinking?" Ginpachi laughs. (Name) sigh loudly then moves to the table in his living room. She put her headphones on listening to music while she work on her math. After he finish talking to his friend another text message came in. He read it then text's back. Ginpachi stood up then walks over to (Name) to check her work. "Number 23 and 28 is wrong. Do it over." (Name) sighs loudly clutching her pencil.

Ginpachi's home phone rings. "I'll be right back," he said going to his room. He left his cellphone on the table. A text message appears on his phone. (Name) glance at it then looks away. She looks at it again reading a women's name. She wonder who is this women he's talking to?

"Should I... Open it?" she thought to her mind. (Name) shook her head. No. It's none of my business. Don't touch his cellphone (Name). That's snooping through his privacy. Which I already did that at school. That's how I found out he's 23." She reaches for his phone but she started to hesitate. She pulls her hand back. "It's none of my business," she said calming herself down. Four seconds pass. "I need to know!" she said grabbing his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" (Name) froze in place. The only thing that move was her eyes. Ginpachi walks up to her. "I'm going to ask you again. What, are you doing?"

"Um.. Nothing. A text massage come through. I was going to give it to you."

"It's probably from Tatsuma. Just read it to me."

"It's from a women," she said shaking his phone.

"Oh well.. You cant read that," he said taking his cellphone. When he read the message his eyes widen and he starts grinning. (Name) looks at him. Ginpachi text back to her. "Tutoring is over for today. You can leave."

"But you didn't check my work."

"I'll check it Monday. I just made plans for tonight."

"Oh okay. Is she your friend? You know, the women you said you like?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just ask a question. You didn't have to get smart with me. Ginpachi after the winter vacation. You stop calling me. And you're not as friendly than you were before. Did I do anything?"

"No. It's kind of raining outside. Do you want me to take you home or not? I got to get ready."

"No. I'll take the bus." (Name) gathers her things then walks towards the door. Before she twist the doorknob she stops. "That women you were texting. She's coming over right?"

"That's none of your business. And why are you asking me this?"

"I just ask a simple question. You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"No you're making a big deal out of it. If she is coming over why are you worried about it? Don't tell me you're acting jealous again?"

"I am not jealous. I could less about who's coming over here."

"Stop lying. You're making that jealous face of yours right now."

"Bullshit. You know you didn't have to lie to me. You should at least be honest and say your date is coming over."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You're my student, not my girlfriend. If I want to lie to you I can."

"But why? I told you I don't care!"

"You can say that all you want, I know you're lying. I'm not telling you my business. I'll hang out with you as a friend and talk to you. But anything else, no."

"But why!?"

"You're not a women!"

"Well excuse me for not being adult enough for you!"

"You're not one! I can't talk to you about anything and I can't do anything with you. You're a little girl. You can't give me what I want. Only a grown women can."

"And what is this you want?"

"You know what I'm talking about." (Name) glaze down at her feet feeling stupid. He's older than her so he want's a women. Not a kid like her. "I know I'm in your age rank and you like me but, I'm sorry. I can't return your feeling's. You're just my student, nothing more."

When he said that to her (Name) felt like her heart just crumble up in pieces and blew away. "I hope you understand? No hard feelings right?" he ask her. (Name) nods to him walking towards the door. "It's raining. At least let me take you home?"

(Name) shook her head. "I'll take the bus," she said leaving out the door. Ginpachi sat back on the couch sighing heavy.


	26. Back to despising you

The weekend is over and it's now Monday again. The students sits in their seat waiting for homeroom to start. Ginpachi sit's on top his desk taking attendance when he saw someone isn't present today. He look at the empty seat. "Menson, where's (Last Name)?"

"I haven't seen (Name) since Friday. I called her cellphone during the weekend but she didn't answer. So I called her house phone. Her mom said she has a fever. She might be better tomorrow," Tif told him.

"Oh."

During school (Name) lays on her bed with her face against her pillow. She felt terrible. After walking home in the rain that day. It gave her a fever. She had it since Saturday and it still didn't go away. Maybe because she was so upset because of what Ginpachi told her. It really hurt her emotionally. Tears fall from her eyes as she lay on her bed sulking.

Tuesday came. Ginpachi took attendance again. (Name) is absent again. "Sigh... Anyone seen (Last Name)?" The class shook their head. "Menson?"

"She's still sick," Tif said.

"Alright."

At home.

(Name's) mom knocks on her door. "(Name)? Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes.." she answer in a worn-out tone.

Her mother walks into her room and sits down on her bed. (Name) is still laying down on her stomach. "Honey you sound terrible." Her mother checks her temperature. "You still have a fever. I wonder why it won't go down. And why are you crying?"

"No reason. I guess it's a side effect from the fever."

"Well stay home today again. Okay?"

"Yes mom," she said turning her head back around. She didn't want to go to school anyway. Not after being crushed by someone she liked so much.

During lunch time Tif calls (Name) on her cellphone. (Name) cellphone rings. Still laying there on her stomach she looks at the name then answers it. "What..?"

"Damn you sound horrible. Are you feeling well? I'm bored and lonely here," Tif said.

"I'm sorry Tif. I'm still not well," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well I hope you get better. I'm bored here at school without my partner."

"Oh. I guess I call you later Tif. Right now, I'm just not in the mood for talking."

"Okay."

Wednesday. (Name) is still a no show at school. Ginpachi had to write another A/B on the attendance sheet. After school Tif goes to (Name's) house to check up on her. "(Name)... Tif is here," her mother said. Tif opens the door and walks right in. She see's her laying on her stomach like she was dead to the world.

"Man you totally look like hell," Tif said. (Name) turns her head around to look at her. Then she turns her head around looking away from her. "Come on... You have to get better. I can't stand not being around you. Plus when you had a fever before you was a little cheerful. But now, you're gloomy and you look miserable."

"Just let me be Tif."

"I can't do that. When I was sick you came over and cheered me up. So I'm trying to do the same. At least smile for me." (Name) looks away from her while tears ran down her face. "Sigh... Well here's your homework you been missing," she said putting it down on her bed. (Name) kicks her papers off her bed into the floor. "Sigh... Please get better (Name)," Tif said stoking her hair. She gets up, walks towards her door then leaves her room.

At night (Name) laid there crying all night. She lays on her side staring at the clock. She takes the medicine her mother gave her then lays back down. Why do she feels this way? She used to hate Ginpachi every since her junior year. But now, she likes

him. But she's not adult enough for him. He prefer women his age. And that's not his student.

"Life suck balls," she said staring at the ceiling. (Name) sits up looking around. "You know what fuck Ginpachi sensei," she said in her mind. "I don't need him. I never had a chance with him anyway. Why should I feel gloomy over some dumb ass teacher. I'm better than this. Better than anyone out there. Fuck Ginpachi, Hikaru, my dad, Meya and fuck everyone else who has a problem with me. I'll show them. I'll show EVERYONE! EVERYONE CAN KISS MY ASS!" she shouts that part to herself.

The next day (Name) walks down the stairs. "I need a ride to school mom. I'm sick of walking."

"Okay," her mother said. Her mother drives her to school. (Name) jumps out the car and burst through the school double doors. Feeling better she start grinning as she walks to her locker.

"(Name)!" Tif shouts running towards her. (Name) hugs her friend tight. "I miss you. You had me worried sick about you. I kept saying where is she? When is she coming? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm fine Tif. Thanks for being concern about me when I was sick."

"That's what's best friends are for. So, how do you feel?"

"New, alive! Awesome..."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they shout giving each other a high five. The bell for homeroom rings. The students walks in sitting at their desk. Ginpachi walks in taking attendance by his desk. He looks up at the empty seat that wasn't empty anymore.

"So you're back (Last Name). How are feeling?" Ginpachi asked her.

"Better than your hangover's every morning," she said smirking.

"I see you're back to being a smart ass. Where's the homework you miss?"

"Right here," she said tossing him a stack of papers. And oh yeah, I rather be a smart ass then a lazy teacher." Ginpachi glares at her. He stands up leaning closer to her face. She looks him in the eyes and glares back.

"So I guess we're back to despising each other huh?"

"I guess so Mr. Sakata."

"That's sensei to you."

"Really? Then start teaching like one."

"You don't want to play with me (Last Name)."

"No, you don't want to play with me Ginpachi. You started this little game so let's finish it," she said pointing in his face.

"We'll see about that," he said walking to the chalkboard.

"Yes, we will. Mr. 23 year old!" she shouts in front of the class. The rest of the class looks at him.

"You're 23?" Sa-chan asked.

"I thought you said you were 32?" Tif ask. Ginpachi glares at (Name). (Name) sits in her seat smirking. Then she covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh my, are you 23 years old Ginpachi sensei? I didn't know that," she ask smiling.


	27. Prank his punk ass

After school (Name) sit's in detention. Ginpachi leans on his desk staring at her. (Name) sits in her seat with her arms folded glaring at Ginpachi coldly. "I didn't like your little outburst this morning."

"Well that's to damn bad. I think I did a good job."

"You think this shit is funny?"

"Oh it's hilarious."

"The principle is on my ass now. No one was suppose to know my age. The female students are winking and trying to flirt with me because you can't keep your big mouth shut!"

"Humph, that's what you get for talking to me that kind of way."

"How? What did I say would make you do this?"

"So what you have memory lost now? Let me refresh it. You're not a women, you're a kid. You're just my student, nothing more. Ring a bell!"

"You're furious because of that!?"

"You damn right! I am 19, I am not a little kid. I make own decisions. I don't take orders from my parents. And I'll be damed if I take orders from you! I'm out of here," she said standing up. (Name) walks towards the door.

"Detention isn't over yet. Sit down!" (Name) looks back at him giving him a cold stare.

"Didn't I just tell you I'm not taking orders from you anymore. Oh yeah, that's remind me. How was your date that day? Don't you need to go to the clinic to check yourself?"

"Your little joke isn't funny. Plus she was more elegant and more mature then you."

"Whatever," she said leaving out the classroom." Tif leans on the wall waiting for (Name). When she saw her she ran up to her friend.

"(Name), detention isn't over," Tif said.

"I can't sit there any longer. I hate him, I make sure I'll teach him a lesson," she said walking out the school doors.

At home

"Man I can't believe Ginpachi sensei is 23. I turn 20 this year. I can date him," Tif said over the phone.

"Nah you can do better than him Tif. I can't stand that damn math teacher."

"You're back to hating Ginpachi again. It's a shame, you two were getting along just fine"

"Well not anymore. No one talks to me like that."

"So what's the plan? You know I'm down."

"I thinking."

"Let's kidnap and torture his ass!"

"No Tif, that's going too extreme."

"Oh yeah..."

"Let's prank his punk ass."

The next day of school Tif and (Name) waited in the parking lot for Ginpachi sensei to pull up. When he did he stops his car and glares at both of them. (Name) and Tif gives him a innocent smile. Ginpachi shook his head and parks his car. He sticks his tongue out at them as he walks in the school. Once he get's in Tif and (Name) takes out food that's mix with laxatives and quickly throws it all over his car. When they were finish birds came flying down towards it. Tif and (Name) ran inside the school.

"Hey kid," Tif said walking up to a freshmen.

"Yeah?"

"Well pay you 10 bucks to distract Ginpachi sensei for three minutes."

"Just three minutes huh?" the boy looks at (Name) and Tif. "Okay." Ginpachi sensei was coming down the hall. "Hey teach can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Umm well.." As he distract him (Name) sneaks up behind him and digs in his white coat pocket carefully. She takes out all his lollipops and which them with different one's. Tif and (Name) backs up slowly and runs behind a teacher's door. The boy saw that they were finish. "Well thanks for the advice see ya," the boy said walking off.

(Name) remembered the female number that text him that day. In order to get him back she dials the number. "Here do it Tif," (Name) said.

"No you are good at impersonations you do it." The answer machine came's on. (Name) stook the phone.

"Yeah.. Umm Leena I think that's your name. This is Ginpachi. I'm calling because I'm going to late for our date because I have another women coming over. Oi.. I guess when you are free call me sometimes," (Name) said pressing the ended button.

"This is so wrong messing with his personal life. But it's so cool," Tif said laughing.

Homeroom started, the students sat down waiting for Ginpachi to come in. Ginpachi swings open the door. He was about to step in when he felt something wasn't right. Everyone is quiet. He picks up a long ruler and knocks over the bucket of ice water that was standing over him. The class sigh feeling disappointed.

"Ha ha fucking ha. This prank is so damn old," he said walking into the class. He stands in front of his desk. "I'm not going to ask who did it. So everyone has detention." The students sucks their teeth. Ginpachi walks over to his seat. "If you are trying to prank me, you better come at me with something advance." Ginpachi took out his lollipop and puts it in his mouth. The lollipop exploded making him jump up. He lost his balance and fail on his chair. The chair tips over making him fail on the floor.

"Oohhh..." the class said laughing at him. Tif and (Name) fist bump each other as they laughs.

"Holy shit I didn't see that coming," Toushi said laughing. The class kept laughing at him. Ginpachi stood up glares at everyone. Everyone went silent. Ginpachi took out his candy. The wrapper is different.

"Explosives Pops. Watch how you lick," the Ginpachi said reading the name of the candy. He knew one of them did this, but who?" His eyes lands on (Name). She had the headphones on tapping her fingers to the music.

As time pass Ginpachi walks down the hall. He was wondering why students and teachers was saying so long and goodbye to him. When he walks into the teachers lounge. "Surprise!" the teachers shouts. Ginpachi raise an eyebrow looking at them weird.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean? This is your retirement party," the history teacher said.

"What the hell? Retirement? I'm not retiring who told you guys that?"

"The person wrote it on the school's website," the gym teacher said. Ginpachi looks at the school websites reading today's post. "Today 23 year old Ginpachi Sakata is retiring today. Please say your goodbyes to him. We will all miss him so much. Well, some of us. Nah, no we won't." Ginpachi grit his teeth getting angry.

In library (Name) logs off the school's website grinning. "I am so awful," she said to herself.

"(Name)!" he shouts walking down the hall. (Name) and Tif looks down the hall seeing Ginpachi speed walking towards them. They ran as he fellows them. "Damn, what else will happen today?" he grumbles chasing them. When he turns the corner the women he's dating walking up to him angry. The students looks at her.

"Is she a new teacher?" A student ask another student.

"Ginpachi!" she shouts at him. His eyes widen.

"Oi.. What are you doing here?" he ask her.

"Excuse me? You're the one who called my cellphone saying you will be late for our date because you have another women coming over."

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up! You're a liar! And I can't stand liars," she said walking away.

"That wasn't me."

"Yes it was. Your number is on my caller ID. And oh yeah." the women turns around and slap him in the face. The students points laughs at him.

"Damn... He got smacked," Sougo said.

"My name is Brenda not Leena you dumb ass," she walking away. (Name) and Tif stood down the hall laughing.

"I am enjoying this day," Tif said. (Name) nods her head.

"I'm glade there's an app that can change the number of your phone to confuse people. Thank you iPhone," (Name) said grinning. After school Ginpachi couldn't stay there another minute. He left out the door walking to his car. When he got there. Ginpachi makes a gross out expression.

"What the!? Shit!" he shouted.

"Yup. That's exactly what's all over your car. Shit. Bird shit. Good luck," the science teacher said walking away. (Name) and Tif peeks around the corner laughing. After seeing that they ran off to the bus stop going home.

Authors note: I don't really know if the app store has an app that can change your number when you call people.


	28. On good terms again

Ginpachi walks out his apartment building walking towards his car. There were people surrounding it. "Oi.. What's going on here?" he ask them.

"Are you the own of this car?" a guy ask him.

"Yeah..."

"How much does it cost?" A women pushes him to the side.

"I was here first. How much do you want for this?" she ask.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not for sale."

"But you post this flyer on the internet saying buy a use car for 20 bucks."

"20 dollars! What the f-" Ginpachi sigh getting angry. Theres only one person could have done this. "(Last Name...)" he said hissing her name. "Back up! All of you. My car isn't for sale. But.. If one of you gives me 50,000 then I might make a deal."

"Really?"

"Hell no!" Ginpachi gets in his car and speeds off to work.

(Name) walks over to her locker and opens it. Ginpachi slams her locker close as he glares at her.

"Mr. Sakata what evil glares you have?"

"The better to stare you to death with my dear. I know it's you."

"Me what?"

"The pranks! You gave the pizza man my address saying I ordered 40 boxes of pizza. Put it on my credit card."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she ask pouting.

"Don't make that face. I'll might just take you right here right now," he said grinning.

"Sorry but you're ugly today," she said putting her hand in his face.

"You're ugly every damn day." (Name) glares at him. "And I'm talking about this!" he shouts handing her a paper.

"Whoa.. You are selling your car for 20 bucks..? I'll buy it right now," she said digging in her pocket.

"It's not for sale! You better knock off the pranks." (Name) gets closer and glares at him.

"Let me tell you something. I don't have to do a damn thing. I told you. You don't tell me what to do. You're not my dad and you're not my husband. Do you see a ring on his finger?" she said putting her hand in his face. Ginpachi took her finger and pulls on it. "Ouch! Stop..."

"No. But if marrying you will get you to listen to me then lets go get married. Just to let you know. I like to get busy every night, you have to wash my boxers by hand and massage my feet everyday when I get home." (Name) stares at him with an deadpan look then laughs in his face.

"Who would marry an weird old man like you?"

"I'm not old, I'm 23!"

"Shhh.. Not so loud.. People will found out your age?"

"You already told everyone god dammit!"

"Don't you shout at me!"

"Look! Just stop the fucking pranks."

"No! I want an apology."

"Oi.. Fine, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Not with that attitude. I can tell you don't mean it. Now say you're sorry right damn now."

"Hell no!"

"Fine then. I'll key your car."

"Little girl you better cut the bullshit."

"The only person who's bullshitting is you Mr. Sakata. I want any apology right goddamn now!" she said stumping her foot.

"You're such a whining, spoil little brat."

"So! Now apologize." Ginpachi gave her an intense glare. "I'm not scared of you Sakata." Ginpachi grabs her nose and twists it. "Ouch... Stop it..." Ginpachi laughs at her. She pushes him away rubbing her nose. "I'm going to ignore you until you kiss my feet and say your sorry."

"Hell no, that's one thing I would never do. You probably have fungus. And I don't give a damn if you don't talk to me. I have tons of women I can call. Hello Jane, Momoco, Linda can you come over and have a threesome with me," Ginpachi said teasing her.

"Whatever!" she said walking off.

"Oi.. Don't be jealous. If you want to join in all you have to do is ask."

After school (Name) went home. She leaves the house because she was in the mood for some sweets. (Name) leaves cake shop walking down the street with cupcakes in her hand. A car pulls up next to her.

"Hey," the driver said. (Name) ignores him. "Hey girl, I know you hear me." (Name) kept walking. The voice is familiar so she knew exactly who it is. "Don't make me take off my belt."

"What do you want Ginpachi sensei?"

"You heard me calling you."

(Name) roll her eyes ignoring him. "Help, somebody. A dirty old man is trying to pick me up."

"I'm not old! Now get over here. I got some candy," he said showing her his lollipop.

"No thank you. And sorry but I'm not allow to talk to strangers. Especially ugly ones."

"You're ugly."

"If I'm so ugly then stop trying to talk to me."

"Well, you might be ugly but your ass isn't."

"If you like my ass so much then why don't you kiss it."

"Okay bend over."

"Just leave me alone." Ginpachi parks his car. He get's out and ran up to (Name). "Go away."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I thought you said you didn't care if I talk to you or not?"

"When was this?"

"This morning.. At school... If you're not going to say your sorry then leave me alone."

"Come on now, I thought we were friends?" (Name) glares at him. "Ooh.. I forgot. You want to be more than friends."

"No I don't. That little crush I had on you is gone. And our friendship."

"Stop being stupid." He grabs (Name) by her waist and pulls her close to him.

"Sigh.. Get off," she said trying to push him away.

"I know you want me. Don't you miss me calling you ever night?"

"No I don't. You would always play on my phone saying your name was billy can I have your address? Go call Brenda, the women who slap you in the face yesterday.

"You know she doesn't mean nothing to me babe."

"OMG you are so old school.." (Name) walks away from him.

"I want to be friends again. Is that so bad?"

"We were never friends."

"Look I'm sorry okay!" (Name) stops walking. "I apologize for what I said to you. Did I really hurt you that badly?" (Name) remembers how she felt that day when he hurt her feelings.

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry." Ginpachi gets down on one knee. "Don't take this personally I'm not purposing to you." He lift her leg up and kiss her on the tip of her toes. "Yuck hair ball."

"Don't play with me Ginpachi."

"I'm just joking. But I'm serious I'm very sorry. Will you forgive me?" he ask pouting. "Come.. On.. I let you ride me-I mean I'll take you to school on moped."

"You're a pervert," she said turning away. Ginpachi grabs her arm.

"Stop playing so much. I mean what I say. I miss being around you. Don't you miss this?" Ginpachi leans forward kissing her on her neck. (Name) stands there speechless.

"Not this again. What am I'm going to do? Just say something (Name)," she said in her mind. "No-no I don't." Ginpachi looks at her.

"Really? So are you saying you don't miss even this?" Ginpachi kisses her neck again. He licks her ear as he runs his hand down her back. (Name) eyes widen. She squeaks a little feeling the way he touch her. This is tutored.

"No... Say what you want. I-I don't miss it. I don't have a c-crush on you no more." Ginpachi is relieved.

"Finally. I beginning to worry that you still liked me. I glad you don't. So, we're still friend?"

"You change your attitude real quick. And yes we're still friends but not like we used to be."

"I can deal with that. Just knock off the pranks."

"Only if you stop being an ass all the time."

"Being an ass is part of my character. But fine, I'll stop. Just answer his question. Do you still like the guy that gave you the charm bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking me? Are you jealous?" Ginpachi walks away. He turns his head.

"Maybe," he said walking back to his car.

"Ginpachi! What you mean by maybe?"

"See you in class tomorrow (Last Name)." (Name) ran up to him grabbing his arm.

"Ginpachi sensei. Can you take me home? This is the last time I'll ask you." Ginpachi sighed.

"Okay."

"Thank you..." she said jumping up and down.

"This is weird," he said.

"What's weird?"

"You are jumping up and down but I don't feel any boobs bouncing. Ginpachi looks down her shirt. "That's right your flat chested," he said grinning. (Name) took her cupcake box and start whacking him in the head with it. Ginpachi starts running. She chase after him swinging the cupcake box.

"Get back here you pervert!"


	29. Be my valentines NOT!

It's now February. But it's still cold outside. The only thing people think about when February comes is Valentines day. "Mother fucker!" (Name) shouts slamming her locker. "I hate Valentines day!" she shouts punching her locker with both hands.

"(Name) calm down. Valentines day isn't here until next week," Tif said.

"I don't care. I still hate that day.. Curse it! Curse that day!"

"Are you just saying this because you don't get any cards or candy?"

"Yeah.." she said pouting.

"Helloooo you might get something this year. Remember, you have a secret admirer."

"I forgot! But I haven't even seen any notes in my locker lately."

"Because he found out you are a guy," Ginpachi said peeping his head around the corner.

"Mind your own damn business," (Name) said.

"Yeah this is girl talk," Tif said.

"This is girl talk," Ginpachi said repeating what she's saying in a girly voice. "Valentines day is coming up. I have a date so you two can bring your dates and we can-oh, that's right. No one wants to date you two," he said laughing.

"Shut up! We'll have dates. And when we do be prepare to pick up your bottom lip because your mouth will fly open," Tif said.

"Whatever. Here," he said handing them a paper.

"Valentines day dance? Here?" (Name) said.

"Yup. The principle told me to give a paper to every student. I'm just going to leave it around so the students can pick it up by themselves. Plus she told me I have to be a chaperone for the dance. Because of that little stunt you pulled. So I have I bring my date. Make sure you two nerds bring yours."

"Oh we will!" (Name) shouts.

"Yeah right." he said walking off.

"Were not getting dates are we?" Tif ask.

"Not this year." Both of them sigh. "I hate Valentines day." The week pass by. (Name) and Tif stands by their lockers looking at everyone pass by and talk about valentines day. "You found a date yet Tif?"

"Not yet? What about you?"

"I haven't been looking." Both of them sighed.

"What the hell...!? I mean look at us. Are we that ugly..? I swear make up and stuff. Their shouldn't be no reason why I shouldn't get a date. Especially you."

"I'm not going Tif."

"What..? What do you mean you're not going?"

"Valentine dances are a waste of money. I have to buy makeup, do my hair, buy new shoes and a dress. I hate dresses. It's just a waste of time. Plus I'm not going just to prove to Mr. Sakata that I can get a date."

"You don't have to prove it to him. I don't have a date either so we can just go together."

"Or we can just stay home and watch Bleach DVD's. We can drool over Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji." Tif laughs.

"Well... Okay.." Math class ended.

"Did you found a date yet? The Valentines dance is tomorrow," Ginpachi said. (Name) picks up her books.

"No I haven't."

"To bad. You should of told me. I could of been your date for the dance."

"Stop lying," she walking off. Ginpachi grabs her hand. He takes the lollipop out his mouth staring at her.

"You're wrong (Name). I would never lie about that." She raise an eyebrow.

("Is he playing with me?") "Really...?" she ask looking curious. Ginpachi stands up and walks closer to her.

"Have a ever lie to you?"

"Yes so many times."

"Well I'm not lying about this one."

"Really?"

"No not really," he said back up. (Name) pushes him on the floor and walks towards the door. "Oi.. Why do you have to be so heartless?" She ignores him and walks out the door. (Name) opens her locker.

"Anything?" Tif ask.

"Nothing. I don't think my secret admirer likes me anymore."

"Don't say that.. I'm pretty sure he does. You know what? I have the craziest idea ever. I have this tiny hidden camera. You can borrow it and find out who this guy is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an awesome plan. We just hide the tiny camera in your locker and then when your admirer comes and open up your locker. You will find out his identity." (Name) eyes widen.

"Tif you're a genius! Tomorrow, I will find out who my secret admirer really is."

The next day. Valentines day. Tif and (Name) walks to their locker. They stand there seeing everyone getting cards and candy. "Okay let's put the camera right here."

"Maybe we should put it over here."

"It's slanted how about this way?"

"What are you two doing?" Ginpachi ask them. Both of them turns around glaring at him. They notice he had about two big bags of valentines candy and lots of cards.

"Where did you get all that candy from?" Tif ask.

"From the female students. I know I'm popular but ever since the student knew real age I been candy like crazy."

"Hi Ginpachi sensei.." a student said.

"That's not fair we didn't even get any candy yet," Tif said.

"To bad so sad. I would give you two these candy but... Should I...? Nah... Their mine," he said stuffing some chocolate in his mouth.

"Keep your crummy candy. I can go buy chocolate at the store," (Name) said.

"Whatever. What's that anyway?" he said pointing to the locker.

"None of your business."

"It's a tiny camera. (Name) will finally see who's her secret admirer."

"Tif... Stop telling him my business..."

"Secret admirer huh? I hate that guy."

"You don't even know him. So stop being jealous because he's more awesome and romantic than you," (Name) said.

"Theres no one that's more awesome and romantic than me. I'm a player. I can get any women I want. Even your mother."

"That will never happen."

"It was just a joke. Well I have candies to eat on until into I get a sugar rush. Good luck with that secret admirer crap." Ginpachi takes the lollipop out his mouth and shoves it into (Name's) mouth.

"Eeewww.." (Name) glares at her while Ginpachi walks down the hall. A boy walks up to Tif.

"Hi Tif."

"Hello Devon," she said smiling. (Name) looks at them both like with the hell is going on?

"Happy Valentines day," he said giving her a card and a box of candy. I see you tonight at the dance?"

"Sure," she said waving bye to him.

"What..?" (Name) said staring at her. "You got a date for the dance? When?" (Name) looks at what she's wearing. Pink, white and red. Valentine colors.

"It happen yesterday when I was in class. He ask me out and I said yes. I really want a date... I'm sorry but I have to cancel the sleep over tonight." (Name) stares at her. "I hope you're not mad because I didn't tell you?" (Name) shook her head.

"It's fine. Have fun tonight."

"Awesome...! I'll call you after the dance okay?"

"Yeah..." After school (Name) walks to her locker. When she opens it the locker is empty. She sighed.

"No luck huh? Let's go to my house to watch the video," Tif said. They left to go to Tif's house. They ran up the stairs to her room. They sat there fast forwarding and rewinding the video.

"I can only see myself going in my locker Tif. I don't think I have a secret admirer anymore."

"I'm sorry (Name)," Tif said.

"It's okay. I have to get going now. You have a date remember."

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to come? You go with me a Devon." (Name) shook her head.

"No. I don't want to be the third wheel. I'll see you tomorrow Tif." (Name) walks out the door. She walks down the street to her house. When she opens the door she see's her mother dressed up.

"Hey (Name). I have a date tonight so I will be back late. Dinner is already finished.

"Yes mom," she said sitting on the couch. She turns on the TV watching cartoons. "What's the guy name?"

"Mel. The one I been dating for a while now."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. A card and a very big box of candy came in the mail for you." (Name) eyes widen. "I think it was in the mail. Or someone left it on the porch. But anyway. It has your name on it. It's in the kitchen. There my ride honey I'll see you later," her mother said leaving out the door. (Name) get's up from the couch and runs to the kitchen. Her mother wasn't lying. A card, a tiny box and a big box of chocolates is sitting on the table.

(Name) open the card reading what it says.

"Using a camera to find out who I'm really am. That's cheating lovely. You really want to know do you? You won't find out when I reveal myself to you. I'm sorry I haven't been sending you any letter lately. Until next time beautiful." (Name) smiles she opens the box seeing a heart charm. She picks it up and put it on her bracelet.

"Who are you?" she ask herself eating the candy her valentine gave her.


	30. I know you got it

(Name) walks into school heading towards her locker. She looks to left seeing Tif standing there by her locker looking like a zombie. A love zombie. "Tif?"

"Yeah..." she said in a baby soft voice. (Name) raise her eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sigh... I'm in love..." Tif giggles. (Name) eyes widen. She stares at her friend in horror. This had to be the twilight zone.

"Y-you're what?"

"In love silly.." Tif said smacking her shoulder in a friendly way.

"With who?"

"Devon."

"You mean the guy with the big forehead that took you to the Valentines day dance?"

"Yes.. And he does not have a big forehead. I'm in love with him." she giggles again. (Name) roll her eyes closes her locker.

"I'm happy for you and everything. But stop saying you're in love. I hate that word. HATE IT!"

"But you are in love with your secret admirer."

"Correction... I'm not in love with my secret admirer. I just have a crush on him. Or her. I don't judge."

"Well I'm actually in love with a real person. You're in love with a person who doesn't even exist." (Name) mouth flew open. She glares at Tif wanting to rip her head off.

("Bitch, no you did not just say that. I'll bash your head in with mother fucking bottle.") "Excuse me my secret admirer is not make believe." (Name) thought about it for a moment. "What if he is? OMG what if someone is playing prank on me..?! GASP.. What if it's that damn Ginpachi? When my crush finally reveals himself to me what if Ginpachi jumps out the bushes saying Ha... There isn't a secret admirer. I tricked you, you little bastard."

"(Name) calm down. It's not him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After school Ginpachi homeroom class we're sitting in detention. Why? Because of something stupid. I know this because it's always something stupid. "You can't keep us here," Shinpachi said.

"Stop being stupid and just let us leave," Toushi said.

"Yeah I got important things to do. Like go somewhere to eat... Play video games... And take my after noon nap after I eat some more," Kagura said.

"I don't give a damn. No one is going anywhere until I get my damn glasses."

"But Ginpachi, we don't have anything to do with your glasses," Tae-chan said.

"Yeah. You said said it disappeared during your fourth period class. We're in your homeroom and six period. Why do you think we did it?" Toushi asked.

"Because I don't like this class and I know one of you took it. So you better hand it over."

"We don't have it Ginpachi sensei," Tif said pouting.

"I need my glasses!"

"Your eye sight is perfect. You just wear glasses because you want people to think you're smart," (Name) mumbled. Ginpachi heard what she said pops her on the hand with a ruler. "Ouch..!"

"Be quiet smart ass before I'll whack you with it again. So... No one wants to talk?!" he shouts to the class.

"Shinpachi has it on his face," Sougo said.

"What?!" Shinpachi shouts. "This is my glasses."

"He's lying. I saw him take it. Now can I leave now," Sougo said.

"I didn't take it!"

"Those's are Shinpachi's glasses. I can tell because they are dorky."

"Without your glasses you look like that guy from Gintama," Kagura said.

"Yeah his name was Gintoki right?" Tif said.

"Shut up! I look nothing like his lazy ass. I'm better looking," Ginpachi said.

"Sliver hair, foul mouth, laziness. Yeah, their the same," (Name) said.

"I said be quiet," Ginpachi said rising his ruler at her. "That's it. Now I'm about to start searching people." Ginpachi took each student out in the hallway and told them to open their backpacks. "I know you got it."

"I don't have your glasses," Shinpachi said.

"Hand them over."

"I want to go home so I can spend time with my boyfriend," Tif said.

"I know you took them."

"What the hell do need with ugly shit's called glasses?" Sougo ask.

"Give it to me now!" Ginpachi shout holding out his hand.

"I'm afraid I don't have your glasses. But you can have my heart," Sa-chan said blowing him a kiss. Ginpachi glares at her.

"No you can keep that shit. I want my glasses now!"

"Well I don't have them!" Toushi shouted.

"Tell me who took them?"

"I don't know... I want to go home and eat..." Kagura said whined rubbing her stomach.

"Tell me and I'll let you leave."

"I wish I knew but I don't," Tae-chan said.

"I know gorilla's take things. So hand it over."

"I'm not a gorilla! And I don't have your glasses," Kondou said. Ginpachi stares at (Name). She stood there glaring at him.

"Hand it over. I defiantly know you took it."

"I don't have your stupid glasses," (Name) said.

"Don't lie. You and your little weird friend over there are always planning something. I know you and her took my glasses."

"I don't have your glasses lazy ass."

"Turn your hat inside out." (Name) took off her hat and did what he said. It was empty. "Empty your packets. Open your book bag, now open your jacket. Now tell me who's your daddy and give me a kiss." (Name) stares at him.

"What?! You're a weirdo," she said pushing him away. She walks back into the class taking her seat.

"Where the hell is my glasses!"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" the class shouts at him. Ginpachi ran his fingers though his hair.

"Sigh... You know what-" (Drop tap tap tap) When he ran his fingers through his hair his glasses fail down on his desk. The student mouth flew open. Half of them were glaring at Ginpachi. "Oi... So that's where they were. Ah... I remember now. I wanted to take a nap so I put them on top of my head. They must have sunk into my natural perm hair." He put his glasses on and picked up his briefcase. "You all can leave now," he said running out the classroom.

"Oh hell no get that sliver hair bastard." The whole class jumped out their seats running after Ginpachi. "Let's kick his ass!"


	31. Sometimes a dream is only a dream

1:26 am. (Name) cellphone rings. She sighs knocks her phone over. She opens her eyes picking it up. "Hello..." she said still half asleep.

"What do you have on?" Ginpachi ask her. (Name) raise an eyebrow.

("No he did not just say that.") "Stop being a pervert. Do you have any idea what time is it? You are tripping Ginpachi. And I'm not that type of girl to tell you what I have on."

"Isn't this the phone sex hotline?"

"Hellll no! Do you even know who you called?"

"Who's this? Debra right?"

"Ginpachi sensei you're an ass!"

"Shut up I'm just playing. And I know who I called. That's why I'm asking you what do you have on?"

"I'm not telling you! And have you been drinking? Because you call asking me a stupid question."

"No so come on... Tell me. I'll let you pass with a B on the test tomorrow."

"Umm no. And you can forget it, I'm not telling you a damn thing. Sigh... Shorts and tank top."

"What? That's all?"

"What do you think I'm suppose to have on? It's the middle of the night."

"I don't know something sexy. Like lingerie."

"I am too young to be wearing lingerie. And for who? I'm not married."

"Oi.. For me duh... I can imagine you in a thong."

"Good bye pervert sensei."

"Wait wait." (Click) "Hello? Hello..? (Name)?"

It now another month. Four more months until the last day of school. Before school starts (Name) walks into Ginpachi's classroom. "Ginpachi sensei I need help with number 19 and 6 on the math homework."

"Not today I'm busy," he said writing math problems on the board.

"So. I need help and you better help me," she said smacking him in the arm. Ginpachi glares at her. He grabs her nose then twist it.

"Ouch... Ow ow..."

"You must have most your damn mind. Who do you think you hitting?" Ginpachi backs her up against the chalk board.

"Stop it. That hurts you ass!" (Name) slaps him on the arm again. Ginpachi glares at her. He walks closer to (Name) making her back up against his desk.

"Little girl. Didn't I say don't touch me. Now I'm going to give you the ultimate punishment."

"I'm sorry..." Ginpachi leans on top of her and kisses her on the lips. (Name) eyes widen. She hits him on the back telling him to get off but Ginpachi wouldn't move. (Name) calm herself down and relax letting him kiss her. She wraps her arms around him giggling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

(Swap!) "Oi! Wake your ass up (Last Name!)" Ginpachi hits his ruler on (Name's) desk. She jumps up looking around.

"W-what's going on?"

"No sleeping in my math class. Only I can do that. Since you're up (Last Name) go do number 17 on the board."

"Yes sansei." (Damn, I can't believe it was all a dream..") After school (Name) went to her locker. When she close it she turns around seeing Ginpachi standing in front of her. "Ah! Don't do that! You scared the hell or of me."

"Yeah sorry about that I guess. I need to tell you about your grades fellow me in here." (Name) fellows him to an empty classroom. She walks in waiting for him to close the door.

"Okay what's up with my grades?" Ginpachi pushes (Name) against the chalkboard. "What's going on here!?" she ask freaking out.

"You are so stupid. But sexy though." Ginpachi leans down kissing (Name) on her neck.

"Wait! We can't do this!" Ginpachi licks and bites her ear. "We can't..."

"Just relax. I'll do all the work." Ginpachi lift her up and lays her on the desk. "Say you want me."

"I want you."

"Good girl." Ginpachi leans down kissing her on the lips. (Name) giggles again. (Whack!) Goes the ruler again.

"Ah!" (Name) shouts lifting up her head. The whole class laughs at her.

"Oi... Didn't I say stop SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!"

"I'm so sorry Ginpachi sensei." He points the ruler in her face warning her.

"Do it again and there will be consequences." Ginpachi glares at her walking back to the chalkboard.

"I have to stay awake... But why do I keep having these dreams about Ginpachi sensei?" (Name) shook her head forgetting about that dream. After school she walks over to Ginpachi's place. She knocks on the door waiting for him to open it. Ginpachi walks towards the door swinging his door open violently.

"Yeah what is it? Oh it's you. Sleepy ugly. What do you want?"

"You're the one that's ugly. And I just came here to say I'm sorry. I make sure I'll get plenty of sleep tonight so I won't fail asleep in your class again." Before she could walk away Ginpachi grabs her forcibly and pushes her in his apartment. He slams his door shut grinning at her.

"Oh trust me, what were about to do. You won't be getting any sleep at all."

"Ginpachi sensei we can't-" Ginpachi grabs (Name) by her by waist. He crashes his lips down on hers kissing her with so much passion. Ginpachi kiss her from her lips all the way down to her chest. He pulls away grinning at her.

"So, how was that?"

"..." (Name) stood there speechless. He moves in closer to her whispering in her ear.

"Go on and say it. You want me."

"I do want you. I want you now." Ginpachi smirks at her. An hour later (Name) and Ginpachi lays down on the bed breathing heavy. "Wow... That was... Amazing..." she said laying on his chest.

"Of course it was. Women don't come here just to be tutored. Unless they want to be tutored in having sex. You want to know the crazy part about what we just did?"

"What?"

"It's was all a dream." (Whack!)

"OUCH!" (Name) lifts her head up off her desk seeing Ginpachi sensei glaring harshly at her with the ruler in his hand. "Umm... I'm sorry...?"

"Cut the bullshit. Didn't I say no sleeping in my CLASS?!"

"I apologize."

"I don't want to hear it. Detention tomorrow."

"But-but."

"But nothing. You, Zura and Sarutobi. Detention tomorrow." (Name) sighed. After school she went straight home. She sat on the couch watching TV while she thought about what happen today.

("Great, now I have detention. I wonder why did I kept having these weird sexual dreams of Ginpachi? Is my dream trying to tell me something? If it is, then what's it all about? I should go and apologize to him about today") (Name) got up and took a cab to Ginpachi's place. She knocks on his door as she waits for him. Ginpachi swings his door open.

"Oi... About time pizza man. What took you so-" Ginpachi look down at her. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I came to apologize for sleeping in your class today. Here are some cupcakes. I'm sorry."

"You can buy me sweets all you want. You still have detention. Hand them here I'm hungry. The damn pizza man still didn't get here yet. And if the pizza is cold I get that shit for free."

"Can I get some water I'm thirsty."

"No umm.. I got get it." Ginpachi closes his door half way. (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he ask using the tip of his foot to close the door more.

"That, closing your door."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Who's in there?"

"None of your damn business. Do you want the bottle of water or not?"

"If theres a women in there all you have to do is just say yes there is."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. If I want to lie to you about it I can."

"You are so stupid. I told you I don't like you anymore. So I don't care if you have a women in there or not."

"Okay I'll confess. I got a women in my apartment, so what? Are you jealous? I can see it written on that cutie face of yours."

"No, I'm not jealous. And I don't think it's right to flirt with another girl when you already have a women in there."

"I don't know her. She's just a one night stand. You know you're the only one that runs through my mind babe."

"Yeah right. Look, I don't care who's in there. Just give me my damn bottle water so I can go." Ginpachi hands her a bottle. "Baka." (Name) walks away to the elevator.

"Whatever," he said going back in his apartment. He walks into the living room sitting at the table with his friends. They were playing Poker.

"Was that the pizza guy?" one of his friends ask.

"Do you see any pizza in my hand?"

"No but I see cupcakes."

"I heard a female voice. So, who was that...?" Tatsuma ask grinning.

"This girl I'm dealing with."

"You're in a relationship?"

"That's none of your business. Now deal me in. Just wait until this pizza man come. If this guy ask for tips I'm going to tip him an ass kicking."


	32. Unexpected

Saturday

Not dress as a teacher Ginpachi walks down the street. Instead of taking one of his rides he decides to walk. Someone send him a text massage. He takes his phone out and checks it. A very attractive women pass by him. Still on the phone Ginpachi turns around fellowing her behind her. Seven minutes later. "Ha.. I got her number... I am such a player." Tif saw Ginpachi walking down the street.

"Hi Mr. Sakata..." Tif said smiling.

"Huh? Oh it's you. Hey Menson." When they pass each other Ginpachi thought of someone. He turns around seeing an empty outline of someone that's suppose to be standing next to Tif. "Hey Menson!" Tif turns around with a box of cake in her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Where's (Last Name)?"

"Umm... (Name)? S-she's a-at home," she said smiling. Ginpachi raise his eyebrow. He notice she was just stuttering.

"Where did you get that cake from?"

"Um.." Tif looks around. "The bakery..."

"Which one?"

"Somewhere..." Ginpachi stares at her. He takes off his glasses slowly. He runs his fingers through his hair smiling. Tif eyes widen as she stares at him.

"Damn why couldn't I be two more years older to date him?" she ask herself in her mind.

"Now, where's (Last Name)?" Tif got quiet for a moment. She could take it anymore.

"Okay I'll tell you..." Ginpachi grin's at her.

(Name) stood by the register at a cake shop. She's dressed in black with a tiny cake picture and a name tag on the right side if her shirt. What was more embarrassing is that she has a hat on with a plastic donut on top of it.

("Sigh... Really? I can't believe this is the only job I can get. Only Tif knows I work here. I hope no one else in my class comes here.") She crouch down adding more cakes to the display glass. She heard the glass door open. (Name) stands up looking towards the door. She see's Ginpachi talking to another guy as they walks up the front counter. She turns around quickly making people think she's fixing the donuts display. ("WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE! WHO TOLD HIM I WAS HERE? TIF IS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS. SHE WOULDN'T. WOULD SHE? DAMN THAT GINPACHI!")

Ginpachi walks up the counter. (Name) still has her back turned. "Oi, I would like to order," he told her.

"Um.. J-just shout what you want I'm kind of busy right now."

"Why don't you come over here? I'm in the mood for some doooonuts..."

"No! Just wait damn!" Ginpachi stares at her. He knew exactly who she is. He looks her up and down.

"You have nice ass," he said grinning.

"You're a pervert Ginpachi sensei!" she shouts turning around. She notice he wasn't suppose to see her.

"We'll well. Look what we have here. Hello (Name)." he said grinning as he wiggle his fingers at her. "I had no idea you worked here." Tatsuma laughs. He knew she worked here.

"Well, who is this Ginpachi?" Tatsuma ask.

"My student. You know the one I told you about." Tatsuma nods to him. (Name) walks up the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she ask glaring at him.

"What are you talking about? I always come here."

"No you don't. I worked here every since January. I never seen you come here before. Now get out!"

"Is everything alright here?" her manager ask her.

"No it isn't. I am very outrage! Your employee is very rude to me," Ginpachi told him.

"Yes she is," Tatsuma said nodding his head.

"As a customer. I feel hurt." Ginpachi covers his face fake crying. (Name) mouth flew open. He was going to get her fired.

"Look what you done to him," Tatsuma said patting Ginpachi on the shoulder.

"Oh really? Is it true (Last Name)?"

"But he was-I-I didn't." Ginpachi starts laughing.

"Oi.. Calm down. I was just playing around theres no problem here," he told him.

"Are you sure?" Ginpachi nods to him. "Okay. Keep up the work." (Name's) manager walks away. She glares at Ginpachi and Tatasuma.

"You should say thank sexy Ginpachi you're so awesome."

"Thank you, you ass." Ginpachi didn't respond to her. He stood there staring at something. "Do you have a problem?" she ask him.

"I'm trying not to laugh but. You have a donut hole on the top of your head." Tatsuma and him burst out laughing.

"Hold up, I want to try something," Tatsuma said. He crumbles up a piece of paper and threw in through the donut hole on her hat.

"Oh snap it went through." Both of them laughs again. (Name) grit her teeth getting pissed off.

"Hey! If you two are going to order dammit then just order! You're holding up the line." Tatsuma and Ginpachi looks behind them. They were the only two in line. They turn around staring at her.

"There's no one behind us," Tatsuma said tipping his glasses. Ginpachi leans on the counter.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Cake, what other reason we will come here?"

"You said to pick with her," Tatsuma whispers to him.

"Just give us five pieces of cakes. Any kind will do. Their free right?"

"Hell no. You have pay like everyone else here."

"What? You better give me teachers discount."

"There's no such thing here. Now pay up. All cakes here are a dollar twenty five on up."

"Come on... Baby. Stop trying rip me off. Just let me slide for today."

"Hell no. Pay up now. If you don't then slide your broke ass home." Tatsuma laughs at him.

"You are broke sometimes Ginpachi," Tatsuma told him.

"Not all the time. Look, stop playing and give me some sugar."

"You have to pay for this sugar."

"I'm not talking about sweets," he said moving closer to kiss her.

"Eewww move." (Name) pushes him away.

"Really? You're not going to give me the cake for free?"

"No."

"Not even a kiss?"

"That's a hell no."

"Fine then." Ginpachi slides her his credit card.

"I thought you didn't have any money?"

"I don't carry cash. Only on this card." (Name) swipes his card and slides it back to him.

"Here enjoy your day sir!" she shouts glaring at him. Ginpachi snatches the bag.

"You are so rude! Next time I'll file an complaint," he said walking away. He thought of something then turns around walking back to the counter. "Since it's Saturday. You should come over to my place tonight. And bring a chocolate and strawberry short cake miss cream puff."

"You know what. Okay."

"Really?"

"Hell no. Now get out!" Ginpachi knocks over the tip jar on purpose.

"You might want to clean that up," he said walking out the door.

(Name) walks out the cake shop getting ready to go home. She stood there waiting for the bus. Her mother called saying she's on a date again so she has the house to herself. She's debating should she go home or go to Tif house? "I wonder..." Twenty minutes later (Name) knocks on a door. Ginpachi swings his door open. He smiles at her.

"So you decided to come over after all."

"Yeah so. Now, which cake do you want?"

"I want you."

"Sorry I'm not eatable. And you better have some milk here. If you don't then I'm out of here." (Name) and Ginpachi sat on the couch eating cake. She looks at him. He's laying on the couch turning the TV with the remote. ("Lazy ass.") "Is this what you do on Saturday night's?"

"Only when I don't have a date."

"Well why don't you have a date?"

"Why don't you have one?"

"Shut up." (Name) cuts her another slice of cake. "Damn. Ginpachi can you hand me a napkin I drop some cake pieces."

"It's right there get up and get it."

"Stop being lazy I'm a guest here. You're closer so you can get it for me."

"No." (Name) stood up picking up some napkins.

"Lazy ass," she said sitting back down. Ginpachi get's up and walks towards the kitchen. (Name) get's up and fellows him. "Where the milk?" she ask him.

"In here. Go get it," he said tapping the refrigerator.

"You are so damn lazy."

"So what mind your business."

"Shut up."

"Oi, you shut up."

"You shut up!" she shouts hitting him in the face gently.

"My eye..." Ginpachi covers his face complaining. (Name) moves closer to him.

"Are you alright? Did I hit you that hard? I'm sorry.. Let me see it."

"Hell no. Get away from me."

"Look I'm sorry. Now let me see it. Are you injured?"

"I don't know."

"Let me see it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Ginpachi removes his hand. Moving quickly he moves closer to (Name) kissing her on the lips. Her eyes widen. She drops her milk as it splashes on the floor.

("OMG! GINPACHI IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME. WHAT SHOULD I DO? AM IM DREAMING? NO I CANT BE. I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS..!") Ginpachi pulls away staring at her.

"How was that?" he ask her. (Name) is speechless. He waves his hand in her face. She's just sitting there in shock. Ginpachi snaps his finger. "Oi! Answer me dammit." (Name) lift her hand up and smack Ginpachi in the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You just can't kiss me like that!"

"You didn't have to smack me like-" (Name) yanks Ginpachi's shirt pulling him closer to her. She kiss him hard making him backs up towards the counter top. She pulls away feeling embarrassed. He stares at her waiting for someone to say something.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said backing up. She rubs her right arm then walks away. Ginpachi grabs her hands.

"Don't be. I'm the one wanted this to happen."

"But-but I-"

"Shut up. Just for tonight, you aren't my student." (Name) smiles at him. Ginpachi wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him. (Name) wraps her arms around his neck. They move in closer capturing each other lips. They kiss each other with much passion like they were waiting on this moment for long time. Ginpachi ran his hands down her back. (Name) ran her fingers through his hair as he kiss her from her cheek all the way down to her neck. (Name) close her eyes letting Ginpachi kiss her once again.


	33. That didn't last

It's now another month. Only three more months until the last day of school. (Name) walks into school grinning. She stands by her locker laughing historically. Tif stares at her. She backs up looking at (Name) like she's a maniac. "Are you okay? Did you forget to take your medicine this morning?" (Name) stops laughing giving Tif a sour look.

"I don't take medicine ding-dong. I been having an amazing week!" (Name) grabs Tif by her shirt. "It's been awesome!" she shouts in her face. Tif backs away from her.

"You look very excited. What's been going on in your life lately?" (Name) grins at her.

"You have no idea." Tif backs up again.

"Stop giving me that psychopathic look. You look like a murderer."

"Shut up. I have to see the the history teacher, see you in homeroom."

"Bye crazy.." (Name) isn't going to see the history teacher. She sneaks into Ginpachi's classroom. He stood there in front of the chalkboard writing the objective. He put's the chalk down slowly. (Name) walks up to him quietly. Before she could touch him Ginpachi grabs her hands and lays her down on his desk.

"Trying to sneak up on me huh..?"

"How do you know I was behind you?"

"That's a secret," Ginpachi leans down kissing her on the lips. The classroom door opens. Ginpachi pushes (Name) on the floor. The history teachers walks in.

"Ginpachi there's a 30 minute teachers conference after school."

"Alright." The history teacher leaves the room. (Name) get's from the floor glaring at Ginpachi.

"You didn't have to push me like that!"

"Sorry but you know you're my student. I can get fired if he would have saw us kissing."

"Oh yeah.." Ginpachi sits in his chair.

"We didn't even talk about our situation did we?"

"No, you kept saying were talk about it later, now come over here and kiss me."

"I don't remember saying that. Come over to my place after school, we need to talk. Now come over here and kiss me." (Name) sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. Ginpachi held her waist as lean in closer kissing each other in the lips.

After school.

(Name) gathers her stuff quickly. "Do you have an appointment or something?" Tif ask.

"No, why you ask?"

"Because you're rushing to leave. I have time today to hangout, are you in?"

"No I have to be home after school. Moms orders," (Name) told her.

"But we haven't even been spending time with each other." Tif pouts folding her arms.

"Well what do you want me to do? You have been spending time with your boyfriend. And you never had time to hangout with me. So... Now I found something to occupied my time."

"Well ditch whatever it is to hangout with me today."

"No. Why should I do that? You ditched me for your boyfriend plenty of times."

"Sorry about that. You know how much I care about him."

"Yeah but I'm your friend first. So now I'm ditching you. See ya around." (Name) closes her locker then walks out the school. Tif stares at her. She roll her eyes walking away. (Name) went to went home to put her stuff away. She told her mom she'll be right back. After that she took the bus to Ginpachi's place. When she knocks Ginpachi opens the door with an impassive expression. "Hey Ginpachi..." (Name) hugs him. She tries to kiss him but Ginpachi moves his head away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Come in, we need to talk." They sat on the couch. (Name) moves closer to him grabbing his hand.

"Why do you look like that? Did someone find out about us?"

"No it's not that."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay. Now that we're dating. There are some rules you need to know."

("Rules? What do he mean about rules? Are they even rules to dating people?") "What kind of rules?" she ask him. Ginpachi stood up.

"Well there not actual rules. But there are some things I want you to know. 1. No hug's, kissing, touching while you're at school and while I'm at work. I can get fired and won't work for any school anymore. Do you understand?" (Name) nods to him.

"Yeah I do. But you should control yourself Mr. Pervert!"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. 2. Because we're dating doesn't mean I'll let you get away with not doing your homework. I want your homework every morning you got that?"

"What are you talking about? I give you my homework every day!"

"Shut up. Now, number 3. If women come over here don't be surprise."

"Why?"

"You know why?"

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Sigh... I'm sorry to say this but we have to have an open relationship." (Name) is shocked. Why would he say that?

"An open relationship? W-what do you mean by that?" Ginpachi sigh loudly.

"I told you this before. As a man, you can't give me what I want. And trust me. I'm going to want it once, twice or four times a day." (Name) tilts her head to the side. When she thought about what he said. She understood now.

"Oh... Your talking about that... Wait, four times a day..?"

"Don't worry about that. Do you understand now?"

"Yes I do but why? Why are we dating if you are going to be with other women?"

"Because you are a virgin that's why. Plus you're 19. You might be over 18 but you are still my student. I can't touch you. That's why I said we have to have a open relationship."

"Why can't you just wait until I graduate?!"

"I'm not going to wait! Why should I want? I'm not a virgin. I like you. What do you want me to do? If women want to sleep with me why should I refuse their request?" (Name) starts hitting him on the chest.

"Because you're an jackass that's why!"

"Why are you acting so stupid for?!"

"Because I can't believe I like someone as stupid as you! I'm out of here. Lose my number Ginpachi." (Name) walk towards the door. Ginpachi fellows her.

"Come on baby... Don't be that way.." When she opens the door to leave Ginpachi slams it shut.

"Move your hand."

"Stop acting so stupid. We been together for week now and already you want to break up?" Ginpachi caress her face. "You know you are my main girl..."

"No I'm not! You have other women calling you and coming over. Just go be with them because I'm done with you!" (Name) hit him on the head. She walks out the door walking to the elevator.

"Really? This is what you're going to do? You're just going to pack your shit and leave? What about me? What about our kids? How can I explain this to our family puppy?" (Name) looks behind her glaring at him.

"You're an ass Ginpachi sensei." (Name) get's on the elevator.

"Fine, go on and leave! I don't care-wait where are you going? Baby come back."


	34. It's over

"This is Sakata Gintoki. The author got into a little accident with my moped so... What? I swear I didn't mean to hit her. It was a accident. With all that weave in her hair I thought she was Zura. That's why I speeded up. Since she isn't here at the damn moment I will be narrating the story today. Huh? What happen? I'm not getting paid..?! Oi... Well screw this shit. I'm out of here. Enjoy the story. And don't forget to watch Gintama. If you don't I'll get Kagura-chan to kick your ass."

(Name) walks to her locker. Tif and (Name) didn't say a word to each other because of what happen two days ago. They look at each other from the corner of their eyes then sighed. "I'm sorry..." (Name) said.

"No I am. I been ignoring you every since I got a boyfriend. And that's just wrong. For now on I promise to spend time with you too.." Tif said.

"You don't have to do that Tif. Because what I've been doing after school has been canceled."

"The program ended? What happen?"

"Let's just say it didn't workout."

"Oh... Well you know you can always hangout with me and my boyfriend..."

"I would like to. But that would be awkward. You know because you two kiss, hug. More kissing and..."

"I see what you mean."

"Exactly. Whenever you are free Tif I'll chill with you."

"Awesome," Tif said giving (Name) a fist bump.

During school (Name) kept ignoring Ginpachi. She wouldn't ask him any questions or speak to him. School ended. When (Name) opens her locker Ginpachi walks over to her. "Really?" he ask glaring at her.

"Really what?"

"You know what. You been ignoring me all damn day today. You know I don't like being ignored. Didn't you read chapter eleven?"

"Sigh... What do you want Mr. Sakata?"

"School is over. That's Ginpachi to you. Damn I am your boyfriend after all."

"You mean you're my ex-boyfriend."

"We only dated for a week. It's not over between us yet babe. We're still dating. I dump women. Women don't dump me."

"We'll this woman did. Now what do you want?"

"Come over to my place. We need to talk."

"No."

"You better or ill change that little B you got on the test into an -D."

"Okay fine." After (Name) went home she left out going to Ginpachi's place. They sat on the couch not saying a word because Ginpachi is to busy eating a bowl of ice cream. (Name) stares at him. "Ahem," she said. Ginpachi looks up at her.

"What? If you want some theres some in the kitchen."

"No you ass what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah... And you're an ass. What I want to say is that I apologize for what I told you that day. I was being an ass as usual. I'm sorry. Okay now that we're back together let's make out." Ginpachi moves his lips closer to her. (Name) put her hand in his face making him move away from her. "Oi... What's your problem?"

"You are Mr. Sakata. I told you already I'm done with you."

"Come on baby I thought you was just upset?"

"Yes I was but now I'm over it. You're a grown man. If you want to be with other women go ahead. I just don't want to be with you anymore." (Name) stood up to walk towards the door. Ginpachi grabs her arm sitting her down on his lap. "Let go you pervert."

"Quit the bullshit. I know you still like me. Tell me why would you give up this." Ginpachi licks her ear. (Name) flinches. He kiss her on her neck. (Name) pushes him away.

"N-no I don't. Not anymore."

"You're stuttering... Look, like I told you before. This relationship isn't over. What do I have to do to make you understand?"

"Nothing. I can't be with you anymore. You are my teacher. This would never work out."

"It will work out if you don't tell anyone. But damn what do you want from me?! Sigh... I get it now. Fine, I'll leave the other women alone and just be with you okay? Is that good enough?"

"I don't care what you do. We're not dating anymore. I'm sorry Mr. Sakata." Ginpachi glares at her harshly. He stood up pushing her off his lap. "What was that for?!"

"Get out. I don't want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Fine." (Name) get's up and walks towards the door. When she opens it Ginpachi grabs her by the hand. "What now? You told me to leave."

"Before you go." Ginpachi grabs (Name) waist pulling her closer to him. With her still in his arm Ginpachi leans her down kissing her with gently on the lips. He pulls away pulling her back up. (Name) stood there staring at him. Ginpachi pushes her out the door.

"Wh-what was that for?" she asked him.

"I would tell you but... Oh that's right. We just broke up. See ya."

"Wait-" (Slam!) Ginpachi closes the door in her face. He walks over to his couch and sits down. He takes out his cellphone looking through his contacts. "Now... Who should I talk to tonight?"


	35. Chapter 35

May. Next month is the last month of the school year. (Name) and Ginpachi have been ignoring each other. They will only talk to each other when she had a question about math or homework. "Prom is next month. I can't wait. I have to show you my dress (Name). It's going to be awesome..."

"I don't want to go to prom," (Name) said folding her arms.

"WHAT...?! You can't do that! Yo-you are forbidden to be absent during prom night."

"I don't want to go."

"Oh you're going god dammit. Why don't you want to go to prom..?"

"I hate wearing a dress. And feeling pretty." Tif looks straight in her face.

"Well you do need some make up on. Ginpachi sensei is right. You do look scary without it." (Name) laughs.

"Shut up Tif."

"Next month we're going to pick out a very attractive dress for you. You will be so glamorous that every guy at the prom will want to dance with you."

"I doubt that because I can't dance. Besides I'm only interested in graduation."

"But prom is the one night a girl can feel like a princess. AND I WANT TO FEEL LIKE A PRINCESS!" (Name) backs up against her locker.

"Damn calm down... You're going to the prom. But I'm sorry Tif you have to go by yourself. I'll just stay home."

"Sigh... Well I wont argue with you. Are you sure? It will be boring without you..."

"I'm sure. And trust me you won't be bored."

"Sigh... Okay..."

After school (Name) went over to Tif house to see her prom dress. It's sliver and fluffy looking. On her way home she stops at the bakery for some cookies. She walks down the street looking around. Up the street Ginpachi came walking on the same side as her. (Name) rolling her eyes. ("Sigh... He better not talk to me. If he do I'll kick him in his peanuts.") As they walk both of them didn't say a word to each other when they pass by. "Humph, that's what I thought," she whispered. As she walks she heard foot steps. Sound like someone running wearing boots. Before she could turn the corner Ginpachi was standing right in front of her.

"What the hell?! Don't do that you scared the hell out if me!"

"Really? You're not going to speak me?" he told her. (Name) backs up when Ginpachi moves closer to her. "How the hell are you just going to walk by me without saying anything? You have been ignoring me for a fucking month now! What your excuse huh?"

"My excuse is we're not together anymore. I have told you that now get over it!" (Name) walks away from him. Ginpachi ran stoping I front if her. He moves closer to her face.

"I miss you. Now go ahead and lie and say you don't miss me." (Name) looks away from him.

"I don't miss you. Sorry."

"You're such a liar. I know you still think about me because I think about you. How can you not miss someone so sexy like me?" (Name) laughs at him.

"You are not sexy. Whoever told you that needs to me hit with a glass bottle."

"You know I am. So stop lying. Let me guess, you finally realize you love me. That's why you're ignoring me."

"I'm not in love with you neither. Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh yeah. Your secret admirer. What if I told you he doesn't exists?"

"Oh he does exists. You're just jealous because I like him and not you."

"Screw your secret admirer. I hope he'll brake your heart so you'll run back to me."

"Screw you! And it will be a cold day in hell before I run back to you!"

"Well get ready because I got the liquid nitrogen at my place."

"Whatever."

"One day I'll make you say you love me." (Name) stares at him. She raise her eyebrow looking at him curiously.

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Hell no. But I'll make you say you love me."

("Then what does he mean...?") "Read my lips Ginpachi. Remember my words, write it down and keep going over it again. I... Will never tell you I love you." Ginpachi grins at her.

"We'll see about that." Ginpachi takes out his lollipop and quickly pecks her on the lips. (Name) pushes him away. He laughs at her putting his lollipop back in his mouth.

"You ass!" She try's to slap him but Ginpachi caught her hand.

"No-no bad girl. Keep your hands to yourself." Ginpachi release her hand and turns her around. "Now go home." He smacks on her not the butt. (Name) gasp.

"Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" Ginpachi winks at her walking down the street. (Name) stumps her foot hard on the ground making the street light blank out. She turns around walking home.


	36. Prom night Part 1

June. One more day until prom night.

"Okay... Be quiet." Ginpachi told his homeroom class. Everyone kept talking. "Hey!" The class still did not listening. "Sigh... Shut the fuck up!" The classroom got quiet. "It's amazing how you guys respond to cursing. Now, as you all know. For all seniors, tomorrow is prom night."

"Woo... Yeah!" the class shouts getting excited.

"Alright shut up... Now, just to let you people know. I will be chaperoning the prom. Therefore, do not act stupid. The prom will be located at some stupid hotel in a ballroom. No students are not allowed to go pass the restrooms unless you are leaving to go home. If I catch any of the students, trying to sneak off to the hotel there will be consequences! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ginpachi sensai."

"Good because the only person who's going to get laid on prom night is me."

"Pff. Yeah right," Sougo said.

"Be quiet. One more thing. The stupid prom theme is a masquerade. I choose that theme because I know the female seniors makeup will make them look like IT the clown. You can pick up your mask in the office or go out and make your own. Class dismiss." (Name) and Tif walks through the hall.

"Wow... A masquerade prom. This prom is going to be awesome... I have my dress and everything ready."

"That's nice. Have a good time and tell me what happen when you get back," (Name) said.

"(Name) please don't ditch me. I want you to be there too."

"Tif I hate proms. And I told you already that I'm not going."

"Please come with me."

"You'll be with your boyfriend. You don't need me with you. I don't even have a dress and prom is tomorrow. Sorry but I'm not going."

"Sigh... really?" (Name) nods to her. "Fine... I can't believe you'll miss prom."

"I just want my high school diploma so I can get the fuck out of here and away from that silver hair weirdo."

"Okay." The next day came. There was an early dismissal because the seniors have to get ready for the prom. Tif closes her locker. "This is the last time I'm asking (Name). Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"No Tif I don't. Have a good time."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." (Name) opens her locker getting her books out. She looks up seeing a letter. (Name) raise her eyebrow. She opens it reading what it says.

"Hey, it has been a while since I sent you a letter. I am very sorry. I hope I didn't make you unhappy. I have been thinking about you. I see that you been unhappy lately. I don't like seeing someone so beautiful looking so sad. How can I put a smile on your pretty face? I know. Tonight I would like a reveal myself to you at the prom. I hope you will be there. Do not come looking for me. I will find you.

Sign your admirer."

(Name) stuffs the note in her backpack and runs out the school. She bumps into Ginpachi on her way out. "Oi... Watch where you're going," he told her.

"Shut up I'm in a hurry," she said running to the bus stop.

"Whatever." Ginpachi walks away going back in the school. (Name) finally get's home. She opens the front door then runs up to her room. She pulls out the note scanning though it again. She thought to herself for a minute.

("What am I'm doing...? I told myself that I would not go the prom. Now all a sudden when I get a letter I want to go? What is wrong with me? I mean, do I want to go?") (Name) walks to the closet pulling out the prom dress she brought. She lied to Tif. (Name) been had brought her dress back in March. "Do I really want to go? I shouldn't but... I really want to meet him, or her. Hey you never know." She held out her hand hesitating to reach for her dress. Should she go?


	37. Prom night part 2

At the prom.

Devon walks up to Tif handing her a drink. "Thank you. Isn't this awesome... I don't recognize anyone here. This masquerade prom is the best! I wish (Name) could be here to enjoy it."

"Hey Menson." Tif narrow her eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He lifts up his mask.

"Ginpachi.."

"Oh... Hi Mr. Sakata. You look nice."

"I look sexy all the time." He looks at empty seat. "(Last Name) didn't show up huh?"

"No... (Name) made it clear that she didn't want to come to the prom."

"That's to bad. She just miss her chance becoming prom queen."

"Really? (Name) had a chance of becoming prom queen?"

"Hell no. I was just joking."

Outside

Walking (Name) almost fail on her ass walking in heels. "Fuck! How do women walk in these..? My feet hurt. The nerve of that damn cab driver. He charge me 20 bucks to get over here. I should had kicked his ass." She walks into the building. (Name) looks around seeing how awesome the place looks. "Woo.. Pretty lights..." She walks over to the counter asking for directions. "Excuse me. Where is the prom located?"

"Come on Devon let's dance." Tif grabs her boyfriend heading to the dance floor. Ginpachi stood there by the snack table trying to find anything that has a high rate sugar level.

"Excuse me sir no smoking in here?" Ginpachi sticks out his tongue.

"It's a lollipop you ass."

"Want to dance Ginpachi?" Tsukuyo ask him.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Sliver hair duh.. So let's dance."

"Sigh... Might as well. The person I really want to dance with isn't here anyway." (Name) heard music playing. She peeks through the double doors looking at people dancing.

"I don't belong here. Maybe I should go," she said walking away. "But I really want to know who is this admirer. Screw this." (Name) opens the door walking in. No one notice she came in. Everyone is to busy watching people dance. "This place is amazing. Now, where is he? Ugh! That's right. He told me not to look for him. He'll find me."

Ginpachi twirls Tsukuyo then catches her in his arm. He looks toward the stairs seeing someone unfamiliar. He drops Tsukuyo on the dance floor as he stares at (Name). "Ginpachi you idiot," Tsukuyo said walking off. Ginpachi ignores her. (Name) looks around the room seeing if she could fine her admirer.

"Where is he?" she looks around noticing everyone staring at her. "Uh-oh I better go somewhere. Everyone is giving me weird looks." She walks toward the snack table stuffing her face. Ginpachi walks up to (Name) tapping her on the arm.

"Hey."

"Ah!" She yells turning around. "What is wrong with you? Don't scare me like that."

"(Name)?"

"Ginpachi..? Damn what do you want?"

"What do I want? What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come to prom?"

"Well I made up my mind." (Name) had to do a double take. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." Ginpachi stares at her. (Name) looks around the room then notice Ginpachi is still staring.

"Stop that. Why are you staring at me like I have two heads?" He laughs at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that. Well, damn you look sexy." (Name) mouth flew open. She raise an eyebrow like what... Did he just say?

"Did you just-"

"Yeah I said it and I won't repeat myself. Well maybe this one last time. You look very sexy. Give your ex-boyfriend as kiss." (Name) laughs pushing him away.

"Um.. No and I'm glad you recognize true beauty."

"You mean make up? Because that's whats on you're face. And why did you chop all your hair off? Now I have nothing to pull on."

"Because I wanted to." She looks around the room again.

"Are you looking for someone?" he ask her.

"Um... No. Well yeah. I see Tif. Bye." (Name) walks away.

"Wait a minute. Let's talk, just you and me."

"Sorry I'm in a hurry. Tif..."

"Huh..? (Name)? Is that you or my eyes are playing tricks on me?"

"It's me.."

"Yeah... You came.. Gasp.. Where did you get that dress from? Gasp... You cut your hair... Why...?"

"I wanted it short."

"Your hair was down to your ears. Now it's above your ears."

"Well I like this hair style."

"Why are you here anyway? You said you hate the prom."

"Between me and you. I got a note in my locker today. My secret admirer is going to reveal himself to me."

"Holy shit! Really..? Where is he?!" she shouted.

"Shhh.. Not so loud. He told me don't find him. He'll find me."

"Wow... Tell me when you find him so I can take a picture."

"I wish I had a hint." The night passes by. (Name) sat in the chair all night not dancing at all. Tif walks up to her.

"No show huh?"

"He's not showing up Tif. I'm about to leave."

"Wait! Just give it a few minutes. He will come."

"Nah this admirer stuff has been a prank. I knew I shouldn't have came." (Name) stood up walking to the stairs. Tif fellows her.

"Wait! Don't go."

"Why shouldn't I? I feel stupid now."

"No you don't. Now come back down here and we'll have some fun."

"No go have fun with your date. I'll see you tomorrow Tif."

"Sigh... Okay..." Tif walks down the stairs going to her seat. (Name) walks up the stairs. When she took two steps. Someone grabs her gently by the hand. She turns around seeing a guy she never saw before.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll been waiting to meet you my lovely (Name)."


	38. I love you too my admirer part 1

(Name) looks at the guy. He didn't look familiar to her. Is he from her school? If he is she haven't seen him before. Actually (Name) and Tif don't socialize with the other senior unless it's the kids in their homeroom. She froze for a minute. ("Damn say something!)" she shouts in her mind. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Of course. You're (Name) right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He grabs her hand kissing it gently. "I've been waiting for this moment to meet you (Name). I have to confess my feelings for you. But first. Come dance with me." (Name) smiles. She didn't know what to do. She has been waiting for this for a long time and now she's starting to freeze up. (Name) looks at him. She couldn't see his face because of the mask. His hair is black and the way he talks is so different. Who is he? (Name) take his hand as he leads her towards the dance floor. "Wait why isn't everyone else dancing?"

"I requested a dance for you and I only."

"But I can't dance. I-I can't-"

"Shhh.. Calm down. Everything will be fine. Just fellow my lead." Her admirer kisses her on the cheek. (Name) blush giggling. They walk to the dance floor then starts dancing. She looks to the side seeing Ginpachi. He had his back turned facing the snack table. He wasn't even looking.

("He probably jealous.")

"Forget him. Lets just worry about me and you," her admirer told her.

"How did you know I was talking about him?" He ignores her and twirls her around. He grabs her hand pulling her back in his arms. Her admirer hold her back as he leans her backwards twirling her around. He pulls her back up into his arms. (Name) smiles at him. Their solo dance was over. Everyone walks toward the dance floor clapping then starts dancing with their partners. Tif looks at (Name). She said something but (Name) couldn't her her. But she read her lips.

"Who is he?" Tif ask. (Name) shrugs her shoulders saying.

"I don't know yet." A slow song came on. Her admirer put one arm around her waist and his other hand in her back. (Name) put her hands on his back. He moves in closer whispering to her as they slow dance.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You looks handsome."

"I been wanting to meet you for along time. Finally I have you in my arms."

"I been wanting to meet you since the day you have me this charm bracelet. I wear it everyday. I never take it off."

"It's precious to you isn't it?"

"Yes. I cherish it the most."

"I have feelings for you. But, before I could tell you. I need to know how you feel about me. Tell me please." He wraps his arms around her tight.

"I love you. That's how I feel about you. I been falling for you every time you gave me a letter. The way you admire me from the distance made me love you more. Your loves notes keeps me happy when I'm having a bad day. Thank you."

"Anything for you (Name)." (Name) looks at him.

"I would like to see your face now. Know your name. Most of all l, I would like to know how you feel about me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I've been dying for this moment." He takes her by the hand as they walks toward the balcony. She closes the door then walks closer to the edge. "View up here is gorgeous." Her admirer wraps his arms around her.

"You're more beautiful." He kiss her on the cheek then backs away. (Name) turns around. "Please show me your face."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I might be hideous."

"I don't care what you look like. I love you."

"That's a big risk your taking. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I rather risk it."

"And you'll love me no matter what I look like?"

"Yes."

"As you wish." He turns around with his back facing her. He unties his mask taking it off. (Name) eyes widen. She gasp.

"Ahhhh!"


	39. I love you too my admirer part 2

(Name) looks curiously at him. He unties his make taking it off. Then, his hands reached in the back of his head. "What the hell?" she said. He pulls the wing off his head showing his natural color. (Name) eyes widen. She gasp screaming. "Ahhhh!"

"What was that? Kagura ask Tae-chan.

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. Everyone went back to parting and dancing. (Name) stood there staring at him. No way. She couldn't believe it.

"You. It's been you..? All this time..?" Ginpachi drops the wig on the floor.

"So I guess you were expecting Prince Charming? Ha! I got the line from Sherk."

"T-this can't b-be happening? I just saw you. You were standing by the snack table."

"It's wasn't me." By the snack table Toushi took off the sliver wig.

"I'm done standing here. He didn't pay me enough to do this."

"So all this time. You been pranking me?"

"Sigh.. Look let me explain." (Smack!) Without hesitating (Name) slaps Ginpachi in the face. His left side of his face turns red. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"What was it for..? You know what! All this time I thought I had an secret admirer. But you been pranking me! I thought I finally found someone who like me for me. But it was all a lie." Tears falls down her face. "How could you?! How could you hurt me like this?! I understand you like to joke around but this is the meanest thing you ever done to me..." (Name) starts crying. She removes her mask covering her face. Ginpachi stares at her. He sigh walking closer.

"(Name). Would let me explain? You do have a secret admirer. It's been me all this time. I'm the one who's been giving you the notes and charms. This was never a prank." (Name) puts her hand down from her face. She looks at him with mascara running from her eyes. "Ugh... Here. Do something about that ugly look your giving me." Ginpachi hands her his handkerchief.

"Shut up..." (Name) wipes her face. "I just don't believe it. Why? Why would you go through all of this?"

"Why..? Really? You don't really know why? I been picking with you since you we're in the eleventh grade. I like you that's why. I always liked you duh... I just didn't know how to tell you. So, one day. I became your secret admirer. I couldn't tell you how I feel about you because you are my student. So I admired you from the distance. But it wasn't enough. I needed to be around you more. And that's what I did."

"You're lying..!"

"Lying..? Why would I lie about this?!"

"I don't believe you. This is prank. You always prank me!"

"Well not this time! I'm serious."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to, I gave you the bracelet. I'm your secret admirer."

"You can't be! You don't even like my bracelet. You said it's ugly."

"It is ugly! I didn't know if you would like it or not. So I picked anything up. I don't know what women like. Especially someone your age."

"If you did give me this bracelet. What kind of charm's are on it?"

"Two hearts, a happy face and a snow flake." (Name) looks at her jewelry. He's right.

"I left it on your doorstep on your birthday. Why do you think your secret admirer didn't put your valentines present in your locker. I knew you two were setting up a camera inside there. I know you don't believe me but I love you (Name). I always loved you."

"Y-you, love me? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you're my student. People would think I'm some kind of pervert if they knew I'm in love with my student." (Name) giggles at him.

"You are a pervert."

"Not all the time."

"Do you mean it when you said you love me?"

"Yes."

"What about the women your dating?"

"I only need one women. And that's you."

"You think of me as a women now?"

"Of course. In a few days you won't be my student anymore. You'll be my lover." (Name) smiles at him. Ginpachi dugs in his pocket taking out a tiny box. He puts a tiny Ginpachi head charm on her bracelet.

"That's so sweet. Thank you." (Name) takes her hand and held his face.

"I love you (Name)."

"I love you too, my secret admirer." They leaned closer kissing each other on the lips. They pulls away grinning.

"I told you I'll make you say you love me," Ginpachi said kissing her on the cheek.


	40. I'll miss you

Two days before the last day of school.

(Name) stood by her locker waiting for Tif. She came in walking slowly fanning her face with her notebook. "Wow.. It's so hot...!" she said complaining.

"It's the summer time Tif. Only two days left then summer vacation starts.."

"Yeah. I cant wait. I need a cold drink or something. Why aren't you hot? It's blazing in this school."

"Oh I got a ride to school. That's why I'm not tired but I will be sweating soon." Tif takes her juice from the vending machine. "I still can't believe in two days will be out of high school."

"Yeah.. Well, it has to happen sooner or later. This school year went by very slowly."

"Yeah it did. But we will be in college next year. Woo.. Yeah! College parties...!" Tif shouts walking down the hall. (Name) shook her head smiling. In homeroom Ginpachi sensei sat in class not saying a word. The students look's at him curiously.

"What's wrong with Ginpachi sensei?" Kagura ask.

"I don't know," Shinpachi said.

"Are you alright Ginpachi sensei?" Tif ask. Ginpachi pulls the melted ice cream stick out his mouth.

"Sigh... I'm fine Menson. It's just to fucking hot. I'll take attendance later I guess." He puts his dead down on the desk. "Oh yeah... The desk feel nice and cold."

"Mr. Sakata," Tae-chan said calling on him.

"Oi... Leave me alone. I don't feel like being bothered today."

"And we don't feel like sitting in class today. So deal with it," Toushi told him.

"Shut up... And stop bothering me. It's too fucking hot..."

"And what if we don't?" Tif asked.

"If you mess with me today I'll sign everyone up for summer school."

"We should leave me him alone," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah let's not bother him."

After (Name) went home she went to Ginpachi's place. She opens the door, walks in, then closes it back. "Who the hell is that?" he ask walking towards the door.

"It's me silly."

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"You gave me a duplicate key remember?"

"Oh yeah.." he said walking toward the living room. (Name) fellows him.

"I made you your favorite cake. You want some now?"

"No. Maybe later." (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Maybe later? But you always want sweets now."

"Well I don't want any sweets right now."

"Oh okay." (Name) sits next to him. He has a blank expression on his face while he watches TV. "You didn't give me my hello kiss when I walked in." Ginpachi sighed. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello. There are you happy now?"

"No I'm not." (Name) jumps on top of him.

"Get the hell off of me."

"Not until you kiss me properly."

"Whatever, do what you want." (Name) stares at him.

"I won't take advantage of you." She gets off of him and sits properly. "Could you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You have the same upset expression you had in class today. You blamed it on the heat but I can tell your upset."

"Shut up and leave me alone." Ginpachi gets up walking towards the kitchen.

"No I won't leave you alone. I'm suppose to be your girlfriend. You can tell me what's wrong."

"I said stop bothering me."

"No."

"Knock it off!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?!"

"Alright you want to know? I'll tell you. I'm leaving." (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Okay...? I know that. It's almost the summer break. Everyone is leaving silly."

"I'm not coming back (Name)." Her smile drops. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"W-what do you mean your're not coming back? You have to come back you have a job here."

"I got a new job. I decided to be business partners with Tatsuma."

"Please tell me you're joking?"

"..."

"Go on, say it. This is the part when you say I was just playing with you or I was joking.."

"..." (Name) looks at him. Ginpachi didn't say anything.

"Why Ginpachi? We just got back together and now. You're leaving..?"

"I'm sorry (Name). I don't want to go but I made this deal with Tatsuma in January. I have to leave."

"Why...? We planned the whole summer together. You and Tatauma can stay in Japan to start a business. Don't leave.."

"Sigh... Oi... Shut up... I'm sorry but I have to go."

"What about your job? I thought you like teaching?"

"I do. But I can't teach forever. You know how many headache's I had this school year dealing with you brats."

"What about us?"

"Distance relationship will be fine." (Name) hits him on his chest a few times.

"No-no-no! An distance relationship will not work out and you know it. Gin please stay.." (Name) covers her face.

"I wish I could but-sigh... You better not be crying?" He could hear (Name) whining. She removes her hands from her face.

"I'm going to miss you.." she said with snot running down her nose.

"Ugh... Here do something about that. Damn, stop making those ugly ass faces." (Name) takes the tissue and wipes her face. "I wish I can take you with me."

"I have college when September comes back. I wish I can go. I'll miss you Ginpachi."

"Same here."

"Stop trying to act cool and just say it."

"Fine. I'll miss you too." (Name) smiles then pecks him on the cheek.


	41. Good bye

The last day of school. (Name) looks in the mirror putting her graduation cap on. She looks a dude with her short hair cut. She sigh walking down stairs. "You look so awesome... For a little brat," Meya said.

"Shut up. Older sisters always hating. Mom is in the car waiting on us. Let's get this over with so you can leave."

"When I see Ginpachi sensei then I'll leave." Meya said smiling. (Name) and Meya get's into their mother car and drove off. (Name) got out and walking towards the school.

"I'll see you two at the ceremony," (Name) said walking off. She met Tif in the hallway by their locker. Everyone were getting ready for graduation.

"Hey (Name). You got the gift?" Tif ask.

"Yup. It's right here."

"Let's to gather up everyone and meet in the classroom. He should be there." (Name) nods to her. In the classroom Ginpachi packs his things up. His homeroom students came in walking towards him. He looks to his right watching them come in one by one.

"What are you brats doing here? Get your asses on that football field and get ready for graduation."

"We came here to see you one last time," (Name) said.

"We know you're leaving Ginpachi sensei," said Shinpachi.

"So we want to say goodbye," Tif said.

"And thank you for what you done for us," Kagura said.

"Even thought you're lazy, a pain in the ass and a total snore," Sougo said.

"We still appreciate what you done for us," Toushi said.

"We thank you for putting up with our weird, and stupid habits," Katsura said.

"We learned a lot from our teachers," Tae-chan said.

"But we'll miss you the most," (Name) said wiping a tear from her eye. Ginpachi smiles at them.

"Thanks. Out of all my classes I had through out the years. You guys are my favorite."

"We all chipped in and brought you this," Sa-chan said handing him a gift.

"It's a Ginpachi sensei bobble head. When you plug it in the end of the lollipop bows out smoke," Koudo said.

"There a button on it too," (Name) said pressing it.

"Sigh... Oi... Sit down and shut up..." the plastic figure said.

"That's hilarious. Thank you. All of you." His students bow to him.

"Thank you for everything Ginpachi sensei."

After the Graduation was over (Name) drove in the cab with Ginpachi to the airport. Both of them stood there by the gate. He looks at her. "Sigh... Will you stop crying..."

"I can't help it..."

"Just stop..."

"But I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too. Now stop the damn waterworks." (Name) wipes her tears away. Ginpachi arms snakes around her waist. He pulls her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You will call me everyday right?"

"Of course. Wait for me."

"Yes..." Ginpachi kisses her on the lips. He pulls way then picks up his bags. "You better be still a virgin when I come back," he said grinning.

"Shut up you pervert. Bye Gin..." She waves to him. Ginpachi walks towards the gate getting in his flight. She wipes her tears away walking out the airport.


	42. Welcome back

Thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it. And I appreciate the reviews. I hope you liked the story because this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading. (＾∇＾)

The summer is over. It's now September. (Name) stood across the street staring at the college building. Tif ran up to her. "Ha! Finally it is time. I present to you (Name). College."

"It's school Tif. No matter what they call it. And we're freshmen's all over again."

"But were college level freshmen's. Oh... Uh-huh oh yeah. You know did know that did you?"

"Shut up and let's go. We have to find our class."

"Okay baldie."

"I'm not bald. I cut my hair and I kept it short."

"You're bald."

"And your ugly." Tif glares at her. "I'm joking come on..." They cross the street heading to the school. Tif ran to the other side.

"Let's go."

"I'm coming." When she walks across the street a car speeds up. (Name) ran towards the school but trips and falls on her butt by the sidewalk. She glares at the car. "Hey! Go back to fucking driving school. You almost ran me over with that hoopdee of yours!" The driver rolls down his window and gave (Name) the finger. "What the?- Up yours to asshole!" she said flipping him off. (Name) thought for a minute. What just happen looked familiar. Like it happened before.

"Are you okay (Name)?" Tif asked.

"Yeah... The nerve of some people." They walks into school looking for their class but no luck.

"Where is our class..?"

"I don't know Tif. I tried asking those students over there. But they told me they don't know. HOW THE HELL... CAN YOU NOT KNOW?! YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL!"

"The nerve of these students." Tif turns around asking a guy. "Excuse me. Do you know where we can find this class?" she ask putting the paper in the guy face.

"Um.. Why yes. All you have to do is go down that hall, shimmy up the stairs and make a right. You'll find room 110."

"Shimmy huh? Okay. Thank you."

"You're freshmen's right?"

"Yes we are."

"Welcome to college. I'm the science professor." He pushes his glasses against his face. "See you soon." The science teacher walks away.

"Wow he looks young," (Name) said.

"Yeah.. He has to be about 20 or something. You think I have a chance?"

"No Tif. Don't. He's a teacher," she said walking away. Tif fellows her.

"Why not? If you can date a teacher so can I. What's the problem? This year were turning Twenty."

"That doesn't matter and Ginpachi is not a teacher anymore. Plus you have a boyfriend Tif."

"Oh yeah... I wonder what Ginpachi sensei is doing? You miss him right?"

"With all my heart."

"I can't believe you been keeping your relationship with him a secret. You could have told me."

"Tif, you talk too much."

"No I dont."

"You told him I worked at the bakery. When I told you not to tell him."

"He took off his glasses. And he ran his fingers through his hair. He caught me off guard."

"Here's the room." Tif and (Name) walks in seeing familiar faces. Everyone that was from their homeroom last year were in their homeroom again. There were other student they didn't recognize.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tif ask Shinpachi.

"You girls are in this school too?"

"Yeah... Homeroom buddies again," Kagura said.

"Does anyone know who's our homeroom teacher?" Toushi ask.

"I have no idea," Katsura said.

"He better not be late. If he do. I got something for his ass," Sougo said pulling out a small bazooka.

"It isn't time yet. So the teacher has plenty of time to show up," Tae-chan said.

"He better not look ugly," Sa-chan said.

"Like you are," Kagura said laughing.

"It's a 95% chance that he is," Shinpachi said. The time came for class to start. The door open. The teacher walks in dropping his bag on the desk. (Name) looks curiously at him. He writes his name on the board then turns around facing his students. The students that knew him gasp. They couldn't believe it. (Name) smiles at him.

"Alright. Shut up and pay attention. I'm your new calculus teacher Mr. Sakata. You can call me Ginpachi sensei." Ginpachi looks at his students grinning.

Extended ending: At Ginpachi's new place. (Name) lays on top if him as they kiss on the sofa. She pulls away staring at him. "I miss you. What are you doing back here? You said you weren't coming back."

"Being in business with Tatsuma is great but. I'm used to teaching. So when the summer was about to end I looked up what college you were going to. And applied for the job. They hired me right away."

"You only came back to teach?"

"Don't be stupid. I came back for you too. I needed someone to pick on. It's just not the same without you when I left." (Name) laughs.

"Don't ever leave me again Ginpachi."

"I don't know.. I might. It depends on how you act." (Name) pulls his hair. "Ouch-ow-ow-ow. Okay. I won't leave alright. Damn."

"That's what I thought." She wraps her arms around him kissing Ginpachi on the cheek.

"Now, say you love me so we can end this story. I want to get back to what we were doing." (Name) laughs.

"Okay. I love you Ginpachi sensei."

"That's what I thought. You better love me." (Name) giggles.

"Shut up."


	43. Sequel Preview

"Solve this math problem. What the answer, you," Ginpachi said pointing to Kagura. She stood up knocking down food that was sitting on her lap.

"Um.. 3."

"Wrong, next!"

"12," said Shinpachi.

"Wrong."

"But that is th-"

"Next!"

"32," Toushi said.

"Wrong."

"I love you!" Sa-chan shouted.

"F. You. What's the answer?" Ginpachi asked pointing to Sougo.

"These nuts."

"In your mouth," Ginpahi told him. "Does anyone know the answer? Anyone?" Katsura raise his hand. Ginpachi looks his way. "Anyone else?" Katsura still have his hand raise. "Anyone that's else that's smart?" Katsura puts his hand down. "What's the answer (Last Name)?"

"Um.. Maybe it's-"

"Wrong."

"But I didn't even say anything..."

"Talking back huh? Now you earn yourself a punishment. Wait until we get home."

"But I didn't-"

"Damn does anyone know this?" The class didn't speak. "Oi... Come on... I taught this last year. You brats don't remember?"

"You taught this last year..?" Tif asked.

"I don't remember you teaching us this last year," Toushi said.

"I don't remember you teaching at all," Sougo said.

"I don't remember sleeping with your mother during that parent teachers conference but it did happen," Ginpachi said. The class laughs.

"Ginpachi," (Name) said.

"Calm down it was just a joke. You know you're the only women for me. Even though I told that line to three other women but I mean it when I say it you." (Name) glares at him. "For the last time. Who knows the answer?" Katsura raise his hand. "Zura put your hand down." Sougo raise his hands.

"Your ex-girlfriend knows the answer," Sougo said.

"You mean the one that slap the hell out if him last year?" Toushi asked.

"I heard that slap all the way in the library," Kagura said.

"Shut up! It wasn't that loud," Ginpachi said.

"I heard (Name's) moans in bed was louder than that slap," Tif said laughing.

"Moans?" Shinpachi asked.

"Tif... That has nothing to do with these math problem that's on the board," (Name) said.

"Stop telling your friends about my private life," Ginpachi said pointing a ruler in her face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Double punishment tonight."

"But Ginpachi sensei..."

"Quiet! Now, welcome the sequel story."

Authors note: Yeah... I'm making a sequel...! Sorry I was suppose to start earlier but I crated two more stories on a different site. I'll try to make this story funny like the part 1.


End file.
